


Boruto: Fire and Lightning

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cute scenes, Def doing more father daughter moments with Sasuke and Sarada, F/M, Fluffy, Slow Burn, Sorta follows Canon with little changes, The Uchiha family needs more love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, comments welcome, long series, lots of characters, semi canon, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Snipit from Chapter 07"What's your relationship like with you're dad?" Sarada asked somewhere in the night air, "He's around. That's what matters, Rin needs him more then I do" Itachi answered without hesitating That's what matters" Sarada repeated. "Just because Sasuke isn't in the village, doesn't change how much he cares for you" Itachi glanced down at her smiling that big cocky smirk of his that painted the 'im right and you know it's all over his smug face. Sarada starting laughing barely gathering any strength to push his arm.Snipit from Chapter 13:Zhao reached out patting her back "Now we're all idiots," he said far too proudly. That when Mirai's eyes came up they were filled with fire.I suck at summaries, please try out a few chapters! I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you get into it. Updates weekly if not more often!
Relationships: Gaara/OC, Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/OC, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankurou/OC, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shinki/OC, Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character, Uchiha Sarada/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into this I felt the need to note first since I haven't finished Naruto: Cherry Blossom but my ADHD brain really wanted to start writing and sharing stuff for the Buroto series. Kai is an OC from that story that you can begin to understand learning about in the first few chapters, she has two kids with Kakashi of which they named their kids after people that were close to them who didn't get a chance at the life they deserved. Itachi and Rin. I know this might get confusing see as I'm seeing them different to the original characters of these names; Their son has got Kakashi's eyes with Kai's black hair well Rin has her green eyes and Kakashi's white hair. Hopefully people still enjoy this even if this!

Boruto's butt hit the ground as he fell back from the other boy's shove. "HEY," he yelled back. Sarada was about to snap at them as out of nowhere came an arm. In a second the boy was thrust into the air. "What the hell did you say to my sister?" he growled. Holding the boy by the shirt collar lifting him off of the ground. Boruto wanted to groan inwardly, great he was back again and everyone was going to swoon over him. 

The boy mumbled some response darting his eyes away from the boy in front of him. "I- Itachi! It's okay .. you're scaring him" Rin held her hands close to her chest, casting a glance to her friends beside her. She sighed at her older brother's antics, did he always have to be some protective. Those were just stupid boys playing stupid games!

Itachi dropped the boy before him. His deep grey eyes a mirror image of Kakashi's held fire in them as he kneeled before the boy "You better apologise this second to my sister, Sarada, and Boruto" Itachi's voice is firm, the boy before him was shaking. Panic written clear across his face, they had known well that Kakashi's son was a prodigy in his own right. Aiming for a position within the ANBU. 

"Ye-Ya- Y- Yes um- S-" The boy's words tumbled out as he quickly tried to grab his breath. Behind Itachi, stood another boy Zhao with a small twig poking from his mouth. The boy holding back muffled laughter as he watched the scene unfold. "Don't mess with a dudes family kid. Dumb, dumb move" the boy muttered. Itachi reached out to grab the boy's shirt before he needed the kid was yelling out apologies. Pleased Itachi stood back up glancing at his sister and her friends for their approval. The boys before them scrambled to their feet rushing away from Itachi and Zhao "See ya 'round! Best not run into Itachi or he might beat ya into the ground" the kid waved on.

"Ass" Rin mumbled as she jumped at her brother wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck. "I'm glad your back- Thank you" she added afterward. "Yea um thank you Itachi" Sarada added glancing away quickly. When Rin released him Itachi leaned over offering his hand to Boruto "Those guys should know better than to mess with the Hokage's son, an Uchiha and my sister" Itachi snickered. Boruto took the offered hand getting back to his feet but refusing to meet the older boy's eyes. "Thanks, you know" the blonde cast his eyes away "Yeah so you know. we got things to do" Boruto added pushing his elbow back into Shikadi who grumbled but followed suit "Yeah- Such a drag but guess that's why mom said we were having guests huh? You guys coming over?" Shikadi asked. Itachi shrugged "I'll be seeing dad soon. Zhao and I have a mission report to give in so I'll take that as a yes. Catch ya over dinner then" Itachi ruffled his younger sister's hair, holding a fist out that Shikadi lazily hit back in return. 

As Itachi and Zhao walked off, Sarada's eyes trailed after them. He was back- He had been gone for so long, what was that mission? Her mother, no one had talked about it. Not even Rin seemed to know all the details or if she did she was keeping it to herself. "Sarrrrraddaaaa" Boruto drawled out causing the Uchiha ear's to burn red "W-What Boruto!" she nearly growled back at him. Damn it Itachi looked different from when she had last seen him. Those eyes, his cheekbone, the muscles in his arm- Sarada shook her head realizing the others were beginning to walk off. She shook those thoughts from her mind that wasn't something to be thinking about. She was just glad to see him back like Rin had been that was all.

* * *

  
"Oh shut up Kakashi" Kai gave him a pointed look causing the man to snicker. He was about to come back with something when the door opened revealing Shikadi to them. "Hey cousin, looks like you were right after all" Itachi beamed. Rin jumped forward giving Shikadi a one-sided hug and trotting past him. Racing up to Temari who she too greeted with a hug and a quick "Let me help you with dinner aunt Temari". Kai followed suit although she was not one to be helping in the kitchen she had a bad habit of burning everything she cooked. Kakashi was better at cooking dinner than Kai. 

Shikadai and Itachi retreated outside setting up the shoji board. "Sarada got all starry-eyed to see ya back, cousin. Guess she kinda missed having you standing up for that whole Uchiha clan when people take a go at it" Shikadi revealed. Itachi had half the mind to assume some game here with Shikadi, maybe something with Inojin and Boruto. For Shikadi to bring up information meant he had some angel to it; if there was something he was looking for to pair up with Inojin and Boruto over to tease Sarada then Itachi wasn't keen on revealing that. But he couldn't avoid the subject either without it taking a different path.

Itachi moved the game piece in front of him. "Are people still picking on her over it?" he allowed the concern to sweep into his voice. Shikadai gave a lopsided smirk in return. It was almost like trying to get information out of his dad, Itachi was a quick thinker and a good strategist that made playing shoji with him interesting. "A little. Like today but not like it was. You really know how to scare the ever-living shit out of someone you know that" Shikadi laughed casting his gaze back to the game board mapping out his own strategy.

"Comes with the job of being an older brother-" _the undertone of maybe one day you might be one too_ was left hanging in the air between them "- Sarada doesn't deserve them being pricks over something they don't understand" he continued offering a light shrug. "So we gonna talk about her all night or you goin tell me about how the academy is going?" Itachi countered raising an eyebrow waiting to see the path Shikadi would take.

"Ha- Well played. Fine fine" Shikadi shrugged back flickering another game piece forward on the board. Itachi was distracted for the rest of that game. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taes place after the previous chapter following a few episodes along switching between the characters focus. Itachi has just recently returned from his mission, Rin is getting to know her class mates and Sarada is wantign to explore her family history and find out about her dad.

Shikamaru stood over Naruto's shoulder as they read the report clearly before them. "Hm. Thank you Itachi, you're growing into a fine Shinbo aren't you. I'm sure your parents are very proud" Naruto beamed at the kid offering him a tired thumbs up. The lack of sleep over the past few days beginning to take its toll on the Hokage. Itachi bowed in returned "Thank you Lord Seveneths. I do my best where I can" he replied back calmly. Excitement sparked in his heart at the praise but he didn't falter in his, words. 

"Go home then, I'm sure your parents have dinner on and will be expecting you," Shikamaru added dismissing the young teenager. Itachi bowed once more turning on his heels to leave. As the boy reached the door he paused "Thank you for the mission lord Seventh. I enjoyed the training" Itachi said holding himself strong. He wanted more training opportunities like this again. 

* * *

Rin looked from Sarada to their sense. Their class had managed to keep questions involving the class rep to a surprising low. For them at least, they were sometimes far too nosey as it was. Rin couldn't help but worry for their class rep, following Sarada's eyes she listens to the other girl clad in orange who she had forgotten the name of. She too had tried to ask her parents if they knew anything but those two were beyond fantastic are avoiding questions wherever they could. Dad would say he had some work to do and mom would somehow change the wording around in any question she had and avoid the topic all together in a way that Rin didn't realize until minutes after the conversation had changed. Then other nights they would switch roles. Damn it those too were good.

"Hopefully she recovers soon. I'm worried" Rin whispered back to the group of girls giving her attention back to their senses. She looked around her classmates thinking who best to team up with, Sarada and her had been teammates before so they needed to switch off this time. Suddenly nervousness started to ruffle up inside her. She was on good terms with most of her classmates but sometimes Rin was prone to a little anxiety.

"Hey, Rin! Come join us, normally we would team up with the class rep but you know- Come on, I'm sure we will work well together" two girls of orange and green offered. Rin beamed "Oh thank you both!' she smiled catching Sarada's smile from the edge of her eyes. 

  
The next day had been chaotic, to say the least, as expected Boruto found a way to destroy all of the scaffolding around the school. Rin watched in horror backing away next to Sarada as the walls came crashing down. "I can't believe it! Again? Really" Sarada drawled out looking to the kids either side of her and sighing loudly. Bringing the clipboard closer she dusts away from the debris that had landed on it "That is so him, why did Shino-Sensi think this was a good idea again" Rin laughed lightly looking to Sarada who she could see the twitching eyebrow off. "Think he'll ever grow up?" Sarada asked a touch of annoyance dripping from her voice. Rin put her hand behind her back watching Boruto climb down "I'm brother is older and trust me, he is far more grown-up but I don't think boys grow up by that much" she laughed. Quickly covering up her words as Denki and Iwabi approached them. Boruto landing in front of them.

"Sarada? Wheres Shino-sensei?" Boruto asked and Sarada's expression dropped "I don't know, he mumbled something about the class rep and then ran off" she explained catching everyone around attention. "Oh, I wonder" Denki offered under his breath without thinking. "Do you know what happened?" Boruto was quick to jump forward with concern written clear across his face. "W-Wa- What! Oh No no! It's just ..." Denki exclaimed loudly with shock. "The Class rep?" Inojin said stepping forward. Dusting away some dirt and dust from his clothing. "Maybe he found out she is transferring to another school?" Inojin said all too casually for what the conversation warranted at this time. 

Boruto turned around in an instant grabbing onto Inojin's shirt "What the hell did you just say?" he said angrily. Inojin's expression dropped as he looked back at Boruto. Suddenly the class members were in ruckus each offering their different opinions and plenty of "This is the first time I'm hearing this" or "I didn't know that, how did you find out?". Boruto growled with annoyance pushing Inojin back who quickly caught himself from falling backwards. The blonde teen began to run off as Shikadai called him back., Boruto scowled turning around to face the Nara member "Shut up! Well we're wasting time here, the class rep-" He started to talk but Denki's quick "look" caught his sentence off causing the others to throw their attention across the schoolyard to where Denki was pointing. 

Before them stood Shino-Sensi. The class members gathered around, a fear distance from their teacher still. Stunned into silence, each looked shocked. Awaiting words from their teacher about what was supposed to be going on. Before they could process it all out stepped the class rep with bright eyes "I'm back. Hi everybody"

Rin joined the many others who ran forward gathering around her, all excited to see their class rep again. 

* * *

Rin stood rather soundly on the lake alongside ChouChou and Sarada. She could hear ChouChou complaining and Sarada over calculating the situation that was put into. Walking on water had been something Kakashi had taught Rin when she was younger, something she knew Itachi (of course) was talented at. So like Sarada she found little trouble in it, well the water was staying sound, of course, it wasn't that hard. Unless you glanced at most of their other classmates - Tho she had expected ChouChou to be better at it with her parents? Then again she would never have trained as often as Sarada and Rin did. 

She had been lost in thought so deeply she hadn't realized Shino-Sensi had ruffled the water until she was wobbling around trying to maintain her concentration and focus her chakra points. She wobbled about flopping her arms trying to maintain balance but like the others, she fell on her ass into the shallow pool as well. 

"The surface of the water is never the same! Actual rivers and oceans are nothing like this pond" Shino-Sensi stated clearly and firmly. Rin looked to her friends who mirrored her annoyed expression and were as drenched as much as she was now. "Thank you sensei," she said the sarcasm thick in her words. Instantly Rin mentally hit herself, she couldn't say things like that to her sensei. "Great, now we're drenched" Sarada added afterwards looking at both Rin and ChouChou "Sensiiiii" ChouChou whined looking at her drenched clothing with annoyance. "Ahh- Go get changed in the changing rooms. Boys, your turn!" Shino mumbled coughing his words before dragging the boys out towards the lake.

Rin pulled over a new shirt, lifting it up to her nose smelling the clean recently washed scents of flowers. "Mmm .. guess I need to work on my water balancing. Sarada stretched her arms above her head reaching back into her locker. ChouChou flopped back on the bench "Why did Sensei have to do that!" she grumbled. "I don't want to do more work" she mumbled afterwards. Sarada added something that came out too quickly for Rin's ears. "Come on ChouChou we can practice, it won't be too bad. You too Sarada!" She beamed and Sarada bounced her head back having not been listening. "Oh .. not this afternoon. I have to buy groceries for my mom. She is going out tomorrow morning with Aunt Ino, I'm cooking her dinner tonight and then I'll be cooking all my meals till she is home in a few days" Sarada said simply looking at the two other girls "Sorry-" she started but Rin smiled "That's okay! I'll drag my brother along to help then, he can't say no to me" she giggled and ChouChou sat up "Oh yes please, he is such a great man. Worthy of courting me" ChouChou started causing the two other girls to look at her with disgust "Um... You know he is my brother right .." Rin said quietly but ChouChou was already rambling on and daydreaming. Rin and Sarada shared a look. Tho Sarada couldn't exactly disagree with her .. Itachi might've been two years their senior and already a Chuunin but he was a talented ninja and pretty cute even she couldn't deny that 

But. Itachi was Rin's older brother, completely off-limits. Also, guys were just off-limits right now anyway, she had a career, a ninja life to focus on. She had her mother to look after because her mother spent too much time at that hospital looking after others that she completely forgot to look after herself. Sarada smirked for a moment, maybe pappa would come home to scare off boys if she took an interest in them. 

"What are you smirking about Sarada?" ChouChou ask and suddenly the young Uchiha felt the girls eyes on here. Splattering out "n-Nothing!" she waved her hands "I've got to go shopping now. Talk to you both later" she grabbed her bag trotting out of the changing rooms.

  
  


* * *

"The Sharingan huh? I wonder if it ever manifested in dad?" Sarada asked herself leaning back from the only book she had been able to find in this entire library with something about her clan's history. She leaned closer again, having missed the young boy quietly walking up behind her.

"Furthermore, The Sharingan awakens from deep emotional trauma. Acute emotions cause the brain to release a unique form of chakra that affects the optic nerve and transforms the eye into the Sharingan." Sarada paused and Itachi behind her was about to speak and give away his position if it wasn't for the switching of a page to had him stopping again. 

"Due to grave misfortune, The Uchiha clan nearly lost its entire bloodline, At the present time, the only surviving members are Sasuke Uchiha and his only child, a daughter." Itachi felt his heart drop at the mention of it. His mother spoke in a few passing words of the Uchiha, apparently, she had been close to many members who were now deceased. She too wouldn't speak of said grave misfortune that apparently no one in the entire village would dare utter a word of it. Not that Itachi would ever let his mother know he had secretly tried to seek out the information before.

When Sarada removed her glasses and he could hear the younger girl sniff trying to hide her sadness he spoke up "Sar?" he asked reaching out for her shoulder. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Blinking her eyes that were still hazy and blurry. They did that sometimes. "I-Itachi!" she spoke shocked reaching back to put her glasses on to get a clearer view of him. He gave her a stronger smile "Researching your clan?" he asked focusing in on her eyes. He knew others had the idiocy to take a snag at Sarada not possessing the Sharingan yet. Those idiots if they tried again he'd drop them into the river. 

"I .. yea I was seeing what I could find but this is the only book" she rolled her eyes glancing at it to her side with a sombre expression. "Yea not even my mom talks much about them. Yet she said she was very close with the Uchiha clan" Itachi said casting a glance to the book but keeping his focus back to Sarada quickly. "She said once the chakra released for the Sharingan is similar to the one for our visual Jutsu. Using positive and negative energies within a person that seam from the deep emotional trauma that cause emotional reactions. " Itachi explained hoping something like that would cheer her up slightly. Sarada offered a weak smile "Do you think my dad ever had it?" she asked in a timid voice he knew the subject to be a cautious one for her. He smirked back "Probably, he was a great ninja right. So he must have it. Just like one day, you'll get it too right? Not that emotional trauma is something to want but the Sharingan will make you a formidable ninja" she beamed back giving her a wide smile that he could see lit her up a little bit more. "Do you know if your mom has any more books on the clan? I can't find anything here" Sarada grumbled looking around the shelves. 

Itachi rested his chin on his hand for a second thinking. His parents had bookshelves full but .. something like this "Not that she would have laying around for me. Have you tried asking the liberian for a full volume list of data containing the clan and your dad?" he leaned back on his feet letting himself sit back on the floor looking up at her. 

Sarada closed the book a small tilt of the corner of her lips came up. "No I haven't yet but that is a good idea, Thanks," she said looking away from him to the ground between them. "Come on, let's go ask then" He got back up again holding a hand up to help her up. Sarada flustered taking the offered hand up. The pair walked down the library halls towards the main desk two floors down from where they were.

"Itachi .. Can I ask you something?" Sarada wills her eyes to come up to meet his face. Damn it why did he have to be so much taller than her. Itachi tilts his head to the side "Sure Sar" he shrugs casually and Sarada takes a moment before she speaks up. "You unlocked your clan's visual Jutsu .. How- How were you sure you had it?" Sarada asked and Itachi stopped short. Looking up to the roof "I actually had to think about that one" he laughs looking back down to Sarada who had stopped a step ahead of him. Looking somewhat confused. "Can you believe I've never really thought about it until now? For my clan, it's like emotional trauma. It's a back against the wall no wait out that unlocks the dragon seal. That is what allows us to use the nature release associated with it. The visual Jutsu is a part of it, it's what controls the Dragons. The visual prowess of our clan is the focus to the dragon seal, so by unlocking the seal you unlock the eyes with it. We can use some ninjutsu specific to our clean that use the chakra energy outside of a nature element." Itachi explains putting a shand behind his neck to scratch at the loose hair "Haha, guess I didn't explain that well?" he asks as Sarada remains quiet for a few moments longer.

"No I- I think I understand." She replies looking down to her feet. Before Sarada has a chance to lose herself into her thoughts Itachi's hand comes up under her chin giving it a small flick. Forcing Sarada to jump almost in her spot shooting her head up to look at him. "You'll get your Sharingan Sarada. I know it, be even cooler then your dad" He smirks giving her that signature smile at always has Sarada's heart in her throat. She can feel her ears going hot. Quickly coughing and shooting her eyes away "Ha. Yeah, thank you Itachi" she smiles back and the pair continue to walk.

"My dad had a brother but on that family tree they don't list his name?" Sarada sparks up again as they walk the last flight of stairs. Itachi glancing to her raising an eyebrow "Hm? Yea?" he asks back "Well. Has your mom ever mentioned them by name? My mother won't and I haven't managed to have anyone else mention who my dad's brother was" she grumbles at the end clearly annoyed by it. Itachi's eyes glance to the roof again as the reach the end of the staircase "Nah. She hasn't" he shakes his head stuffing his hands in his pocket as they approach the desk. "I wish they wouldn't be so secretive about things but I guess they must have their reasoning" He adds as they join the line of waiting people. Sarada huffs but doesn't respond.

By the time they finally got to the des and Sarada asked. They came away empty-handed. All material relating to their search was restricted. Itachi had agreed that no point if it was restricted it meant the adults were involved. That like all the missing books and scrolls had hidden the information away from their generation once again. Which meant it must have contained a lot of interesting secrets.

Itachi walked her home and the pair walked in near silence. A comfortable silence Sarada couldn't argue that. He found subjects that spark her interest no matter how small every few minutes that had her smiling. Against the churning waves of thoughts in her head. "Hey, Sar? Good?" he asked as they reached her door. Sarada turned around to face him putting on a smile that Itachi could easily see past "Yea of course .. I've got to help my mom with chores" She said about to turn away if only for the hand on her shoulder stopping her. Pulling her back towards her chest. 

Sara's mind for the first time since they left the library blanked. It stopped right there. She could feel his heartbeat against her ears. Sarada let herself lean in, pushing her face into his chest. A few stray tears escaped her "Hey Sar .. Sarada" he echoed in her ear wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright Sar... You're okay" he told her and despite hearing those same stupid words constantly they felt more genuine from him. "Thanks" she found her vision blurry again as she removed her glasses whipping away her eyes. 

  
  


* * *

"Dinner's ready you two! Come in- Itachi!" Kai called out from the door shooting a look towards her son riding around on the horses without anything. Instantly the boy's attention was caught and he flipped right off the side of the horse "Aaaa--Ahha- Yes mom!" Itachi called back getting to his feet. "Told you so," Rin said leaning on the fence "Shh, dinner time you gotta be nice to me," Itachi said jumping over the fence "What do you mean I'm always nice to you" Rin chased after him. The pair racing into the Hatake clan residence. Kakashi placed today's dinner of fresh river salmon on the table as Kai set up the plates. "And where was your helmet mister?" Kai said giving Itachi a look over the shoulder. The boy gave a sheepish look "My room- I was just showing Rin something cool" He shrugged taking a seat at the table. "And you know you can get hurt without it" Kai walked around ruffling the boy's hair. Rin taking a seat across from him. Their parents taking their seats shortly after.

"Mom... Why is there only one book on the Uchiha clan?" He asks resting his head on his hands too much as Sasuke used too for Kai to really handle "Why do you ask?" she countered grabbing up the finished plates. Kakashi giving the boy aside glace. "Sarada was looking earlier and I don't know, I got curious too. They were such a prominent clan in the village, weren't they? So why so little? and better question would be what misfortune has left them with only two surviving members and no records" Itachi asked and Rin tilted her head to the side. Questions like this were often very easily redirected or avoided by her parents. Itachi should know that he should've been more tactical unless he was and Rin had missed his plan altogether. 

"You can learn a lot from one book Itachi," Kakashi said simply leaning back in his chair to get a better view of the boy. His mask hanging down around his neck. His family the only ones who ever see him without it now. "Yes I know but there is plenty left unsaid in it" he counted and Rin noticed how their mother was washing the dishes in silence. Redirection onto father she noted. "Is there? Maybe you aren't reading close enough" Kakashi got up from the table and she could see the knotting of her brother's eyebrows as he became annoyed with their avoidance.

"Why will no one speak about it?" He asks finally watching both his parents back with burning eyes. "They do if you know where to listen Itachi, Would you two like to watch a movie tonight?" Kai responded not even giving them a glance over her shoulder. Kakashi at her side putting the cleaned dishes away. Rin watched her brother's shoulder slack, there was no reason in annoying their parents if he pushed too hard with questioning. Rin leaned across the table "Beating them is going to take more planning and maybe a team" she whispered giving him a wink to say she'd help in the future. "And yes momma! The movie sounds great" settling back into her chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one late at night but we hit 4k words in this chapter ee! Hope people enjoy it


	3. Uchiha Blood (NEW!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke turns away from Naruto (his input is the last thing the Uchiha want's right now) "Because you exist Sarada" he offers with an ease of tenderness to his daughter. He speaks with such confidence, his words full of love like when he would refer to 'my wife'. It was that same care she wanted in the beginning. He approaches them slowly, Sakura smiles. They were a difficult pair her little Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new fill in! This one goes over the Uchiha family episodes. It is to be read in pair with the episodes since I didn't write about everything single moment and still almost had 10k words haha. I love this family the most (Along with my Nara household) so I live diving into them more!

Sarada jumped between the branches. Her mind was a vivid race of memories of the man she hadn't seen for so many years. For so much of her life. "In just a little bit" she grinned wider "I finally get to meet him" She squeaked to herself. She wasn't supposed to be so loud but the excitement was getting to her now. The memories flooded back to her

_ Her parents are still up, she's sure of it because the lights are still on down the hall. Which is perfect because Sarada is sure there is a monster in her room, something is making noises and she can't be brave any longer. She rushes down the steps spins the corner, just as she expected her father is awake. In fact, he is standing, she throws himself into his side. Crushing her face into his oversized evening shirt. Tear's wetting the fabric. _

_ In the background, Sarada can hear her mother getting up too. Can hear them talking. Sasuke hand sits on top of her head. Encouraging Sarada to look up at him. Tear's fresh in her eyes. Sasuke Moves down, kneeling before her. In a second Sarada is lifted up by a single strong arm. Face to face with his single visual dark eye. Her mirror. _

_ Sarada only snuffles, hiding away in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I'll protect you" his voices reaches her ear. Sarada couldn't argue because she already feels so much safer now. She wishes he'd just stay with her forever.  _

"Papa" she breathed out the tears welling up. Her eyes burned for a moment, rubbing them firmly pushing her glasses up to work away from the tears. When they returned with a burning pain behind them Sarada ignored it in favour of reaching her goals sooner and faster.

As the trees faded and before she stood the grand temple. Sarada slowed up landing just before the grand stairs. Sarada took the steps slowly, her heart rate skipped every second beat at the thought that he was just behind the doors. 

Sarada worked up the courage to pushed the doors ajar. Just enough to slip her small form through them. Sarada's eyes searched the darkness around her seeking the fire lit torch be her. Her pace quickly reaching it as fast as she could. 

The figure moved before him clothed in deep red. Sasuke remained quite letting them draw in, once they stopped he allowed his weight to move across the wood floor echoing out. Quick to grab the passer-by's attention. 

Sarada's eyes welled up catching sight of him. Instantly memories of him started to come back, his black hair shielding away his other eye. Wasn't his other eye a different color Sarada could almost visualise it in her memories. "Pap-?" she began but Sasuke caught her off "I'm impressed you found me"

Sasuke approached heavy on her feet allowing his higher position a chance to loom over the figure before him. "Are you one of them?" he asked ever so casually reaching for his sword in his lone hand. It clicks effortlessly shining against the fire line. 

Sarada flinched at the weapons arrive. Cowering under the deep red Sharingan of his eyes. 

When she didn't reply, Sasuke thrashed the sword forward into the wall beside her head. Splintering the old wood of the great pillar. Sarada flinched dramatically her hole body curving away to the side gasping out in fear. Her mind went a complete blank on how to proceed further. 

Sasuke's hand left the sword, Sarada's eyes followed the action as he reached towards her. The tears took over and Sarada'a squeaked out a loud "Papa" as his hand neared her. Sasuke immediately paused. This wasn't Shin, This wasn't the boy. This wasn't any of them. It was his daughter

Oh god

Sasuke froze "You're Sarada" he managed out in shock. What was Sarada doing all the way out here, she should be safe at home with Sakura. Where was Sakura. What had happened, was she okay? Obviously not know he'd just punched his sword into the wall next to her. Terrified his daughter what was he thinking. 

Sarada teased open her eyes just a fraction the Sharingan clear on display. "Uhhuh" she made a sound not far from some of his (He had considered them words when she was a baby; Sakura disagreed.) Sasuke retracted his arm back, his face fell trying to think of how to fix this situation.

This wasn't his forte, this was Sakura's. Sakura would've known exactly how to fix this. Sasuke had no clue, what had happened to the small toddler he'd left behind. She'd grown up so much, She reminded him so much of Sakura. 

And just like Sakura, he'd made her cry as well. "I see" he sighed glancing away. "I knew right away" Sarada looked up at him hopeful "That you were my dad" she continued. His eyebrows twitched keeping his eyes firmly closed. How hadn't he reconsigned her, his daughter. His and Sakura's. That small bundle of love. Their feelings together. 

Silence hung over the pair for a moment. The Sharingan fading from her eyes. Sasuke reached back out retracting away from the sword that held no place so close to his daughter. He went to speak, to try to find some word of forgiveness to her when the door behind them squeaked into life, lightly warmed into the dark hallways.

"There you are" Naruto commented glancing between both the Uchiha before him. "Sarada! Why you run off like that" ChoCho moved aside the other door looking straight to her best friend. Only to be temporarily distracted by the handsome tall dark gentlemen before her. 

Naruto paid the situation before him no mind walking forward calmly "Sorry I'm late Sasuke" he put on the slight smirk, eager to catch up with his best friend. Yet Sasuke's eyes were dark, his feature's laced if annoyance already. "Naruto, What's going on?" Sasuke almost growled trying to keep his calm. How dare Naruto allow Sarada to come along like this? Didn't he understand the danger his daughter could be in. "Why'd you bring children with you?" he snapped only to be cut short as ChoCho grabbed at his hand lifting it onto his head.

For a moment Sasuke hoped it was Sarada. That maybe she could've forgiven him as easily as Sakura had but something in the moment made him realise she had inherited his level of suspiciousness and annoyance to others. Glancing down at, who's child was it again? He was sure Sakura had told him all about their friend's children and this must have been one of them. Maybe Choji was it? Shikamaru's friend. 

Sasuke realised the girl had been speaking gritting his teeth he forced out "What is going on" his frustration growing. Without an answer from this child, Sarada's voice reached him "I came!" she snapped clenching her fist tightly "To see you dad!" she burst out trying to hold back more tears. Sasuke breathed out softening at the declaration. How many years had it been now, jumping from here to there trying anything he could to keep his family and the village safe. One slip up and he couldn't bare to think what might happen to them. 

Sarada's posture dropped as the fight vanished in her for a moment "I found out Lord Seventh was meeting with you" she informed "So I followed him" Sasuke had to admit that sounded like something he would have done as well. "There is something I really wanted to ask you" Sarada shrugged back breathing out a low sigh. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows that didn't seem the worst, a question after all this time. His curiosity peaked "Something you wanted to ask me?" he offered back keeping his tone more even and gentle then he had to the others there. "Yes," Sarada tried to perk herself back up "Well .. eh" She mumbled searching for the words. Her eyes lifted up to meet His, mirror images of each other in pools of darkness. "Is mom .. my real mom?" she asked her head tilted ever so slightly to one side. Desperately seeking an answer.

Sasuke remained quite. Real mom? Sakura? Did she mean Sakura right? What kind of question was that? What would make her think Sakura wasn't her mother, had they had some parent-child argument he had missed? This was a situation for Sakura, not him or Naruto. "Please answer me!" Sarada ripped him from his thoughts "Is she, my real mom?" Sarada pressed. Sasuke could only look on in confusion, Sakura was the only women he's ever loved (As devoted as Karin was, she wasn't Sakura. She wasn't the girl on his team who'd gone through everything. Who'd grieved for him. Who'd accepted all his silence without complaint filling the void with life. Who'd tried so hard to make every day in the village not so lonely for him, who made him feel like he mattered. That someone still cared. She was his springtime, he'd pushed so hard to get her away from him. To serve that bond but it didn't happen. Even in the valley of the end she'd forgiven him, after plenty of telling off that was for sure, but she had. She'd taken him back to the medics, shooed away anyone trying to arrest or seal his eyes until she'd fixed all his wounds. Even after everything, she'd offered him her love and kindness never demanding anything from him. She truly was, annoying.)

"What happened?" He asked in a voice he realised only seconds after must have been too casual for this conversation. Sarada clenched her fist once more, her brows dug in and suddenly it felt like Sakura was standing before him "What happened!?" she almost growled the words. Gritting her teeth. "You're never around!" she yelled holding her fist for good measure. Sasuke for a moment was taken back. "Why won't you stay and live with mom!" Sarada continued forward.

He wanted to. He really did. Sakura had given him everything. If only he could have stayed, he could have been the father his daughter was missing. But it was more important that they were safe, properly safe from harms away. They didn't need him, she didn't need him she had Sakura. He had to look after them from the shadows, he wasn't going to let harm come to her. "Do you even care you've forgotten you're own daughter's face!" Sarada spat fiery rising up in her. That stung considering the last time he saw her she was barely a little more than a toddler just managing to walk around the house. Taking him everywhere she went the moment she learned to walk.

That little Sarada was much different from the grown teenager he had before him. Suddenly Sarada's hands shifted, ripping out a photo he had long since forgotten existed. "Who's this woman in the photo next to you!? Wearing the same glasses as me!" she demanded, Karin? Did she mean Karin? Karin certainly wasn't her mother. That was a one-sided relationship on Karin's part. Didn't she had Suigjustu now anyway? 

"Do you think this is something a daughter can ask their mom?" She shakes her head but holds his gaze. For a second Sasuke isn't sure; isn't that exactly something to ask Sakura? Sakura was good with children, patient, kind, loving, she had a way of explaining things too that kids seemed to love. None of that Sasuke possessed.

"Hey ... That photo? Is-" Naruto begins his face going through the motions of confusion glancing at such an old photo (Didn't Sasuke look young and angry then). Cho-Cho's grabbed at his clock grabbing Naruto's attention. "I'm not really for these situations" she mumbled hiding in behind him. 

"Mom doesn't say anything, and you're never around" Sarada begins again as if the others aren't there with them. So much like Sakura. "I can't trust either one of you" she starts to falter in her voice again. The tears start to well up and she isn't sure where this outburst is leading her but right now Sarada just wants it gone. Wants it said and off of her chest. "This whole thing is a mess!" she yells again defeated dropping back against the old pillar before her. The tears collecting heavily against her eyes as her breathing tries to slow down.

Sarada isn't finished yet. She gathers more strength to look at him directly "Where have you been? And what have you been doing all this time?  _ Dad _ " There is a bite to the way she refers to him. A snap like a dog. It's bitter and it stings, yet he can't say he doesn't deserve it somehow. This is so much bigger then everything, he has to keep her safe. It wasn't about her that he has to be away, it is for her he must be away. 

"It has nothing to do with you" The words tumble out before he really thinks them over. It sounds too much like something he said to Sakura years ago but he realises she understands everything he says. This too was probably a mistake. He is right, within a moment she is about to break again. If only for the fact she pushes past him "Forget it!" she yells leaving the temple.

He needs Sakura.

"That was way too insensitive of you!" this girl he had completely forgotten was there speaks. Don't worry, he has already worked it out that wasn't the best choice of words. Again. Words and him, don't fit. "I thought for a moment you might be my dad" she continues and he stops listening because he really isn't interested in dealing with whatever weird situation that one was that Naruto brought along as well. Sarada is the only one worth worrying over here and now she was completely exposed to an enemy about he cannot allow to get near her. 

"Don't you think you should tell Sarada at least?" Naruto speaks, Sasuke is about ready to knock him one now the kids have left them. "She has Sakura" he tries to affirm because she does, doesn't she? Or has something happened that Naruto isn't filling him in on? "There's nothing to worry about" if Sakura could save him from everything, from the darkest places ever to be known. Sarada had to best chance to never do anything remotely close to his stupidity. 

Sasuke's hand followed the sword's wound against the wooden surface. His Sharingan replied the memory, just as Sakura. She had tears freshly in her eyes like that night. Broken and upset with him. As he turns around once more he is greeted with the sight of that other child Naruto brought.

She raises forward a bag of chips "Here" she adds in context. Though Sasuke has absolutely no idea what chips are supposed to do with this. "What is it?" he remains cold. "It's consomme flavour" ChoCho beckons him rustling the bag in front of him. "You can have it, so use it to make up with Sarada" she explained since Sasuke clearly hasn't caught on yet. No, he doesn't because who do chips help this situation?

Before he has a chance to proceed he can feel it in the air. A shift, a change, he could feel chakra gathering. His Sharingan fears as his heart rate pick back up again. Sarada is outside; so seems their enemy. He wastes no time in leaving the building, he cannot allow them to get their hands on Sarada. Somewhere in the moment, Sasuke can hear her yell out to him. He can't lose his concentration now.

Sarada watches from the safety of Naruto's sage mode. Protected behind the walls of the nine tail's chakra. "Dad's amazing!" Sarada makes out in awe as he lands before them. "Yeah... But this is nothing" Naruto joins in hoping to raise Sarada's spirits. It does in part, her father is an amazing shinobi she never doubted that. Sarada peaks around his large dark figure, carefully eyeing the others before them. He speaks of things Sarada hasn't heard of before, Akatsuki? Not something ever mentioned by Sakura she was sure. Yet from Naruto's appearance and the one she can almost see her father's shoulders stiffen she is sure it is nothing good for any of them. "Shin Uchiha? That's?" Sarada thinks back to the moment they first met the boy with red eyes "The same name as that boy!?" she exclaimed searching the two men before her for an explanation. 

Sasuke pays them little attention "You can speak the truth at leisure after we've captured you" the words roll off laced with disinterest. "Until then, Shut up" he sighs. Sasuke shakes the sword frowning darker at the pair before him, the blood drips away staining the ground around them. "Naruto, Take care of Sarada" he makes out not turning to face them because he knows already Naruto wouldn't abandon his request. Sarada matters more than Sasuke himself does, Naruto has to understand it. "Sure, as long as she's in here. They can't touch her" Naruto explained, in a way both men know that. Maybe Naruto says it for Sarada, reminding her to stay put here and not to follow her father again. "Be careful and don't let down your guard" he adds. Sasuke eyes narrow, he'll make quick work of these two 'Uchiha' before him.

When the sword leaves his hand, dancing back to stab Naruto they both freeze unexpecting of the situation. "What-" Sarada mumbled turning to spy the sword within Lord Seventh's body. Sarada takes a shaky step away, trying to piece together what exactly just arose before them. When the blood gather's at Lord Seventh's mouth Sarada moves quick reaching a hand out to his shoulder trying to comfort the Hokage. "Don't worry, Sarada" he turns to face her trying to put on some painful smile. Don't worry!? What the hell was wrong with these two, they were so disinterested in things that looked utterly terrifying. "I'm okay!" he coughs "That guy's ability to control other people's weapons with his visual prowess" Naruto mentions nodding his hand to Sasuke who he knows is paying full attention to every minor detail at the moment. Sarada remains at Naruto's side hand to the back of his shoulder. She isn't at this moment sure what she can do to help, she does medical ninjutsu in theory but practically she is no help to lord seventh or her father. 

A screeching sound reaches her ears but Sarada isn't as fast as Sasuke. She takes s a minute too long to realise the screeching comes from the weapons having been held protected by Naruto's chakra now moved in for an attack. When she turns a second later Sasuke's body is over hers. No room for the weapons to touch her as they dig into his skin. Forcing bloody wounds open. "Papa!" she yells in worry her eyes searching over the weapons over her. Her hands reached out to grab them but Sasuke is already moving up, He stands in front of her, a little blood and pain never killed him before. So long as it doesn't touch Sarada these wounds will heal, maybe he'd have to ask Sakura to heal them if they got any more out of hand then this (His medical ninjutsu .. was .. shall we say non-existent which didn't prove helpful alone). Sarada's hands reach at his cloak eyes roaming over the bloodstains that form across it. 

His movements are delayed, wounded. He is sure the position of these is hitting vital spots in her movement, with one hand he is supposedly already at a disadvantage. It would be fine, he could relay on the Sharingan and his rinnegan for now. 

He doesn't have to when Sakura comes bursting into his shock and delight. Did everyone miss him so much to pay a visit during all this?

"So! Who the hell are these guys?" Sakura yells to them as the dust clears. Yup, that was Sakura. Bursting in as always, never mind whatever his plan was going to be now next. "We're about to figure it out" Sasuke informs pulling the blades from his wounded body. "What are you doing here, too?" He asks. It must be because of Sarada; a better plan Sakura could help him fix what happened earlier. 

Sarada stands back watching the moment unfold before her. "What the heck are these people" she stands in shock. Her father pulls blades from his body as if they were nothing more then a small thorn in his side. Lord Seventh's pulls the sword free from himself liking slicing a cake. Her mother- Eh- Potential mother, Sakura isn't even worried or fretting over them as she does to her? 

Sarada cannot understand a single thing anymore. "I'll heal up soon," Naruto says ever to casually and that might just be the last straw for Sarada. Her mind is a wash, confused and overloaded. This was too much all in one day to handle. When Sakura turns around Sarada looks up hopefully. She won't admit it but a hug sounds kind of nice now. Instead, she watches the reaction between what she had believed her parents, Sakura only smiles and Sasuke remains still. Neither speaks? Or maybe they are? Sarada tilts her head to the side trying to search her father's blank face.

When Sakura's eyes find her Sarada isn't sure what reaction she is expecting. She hasn't ever disobeyed before like this, to completely leave the village  _ Like this _ so maybe she'll be angry. Or disappointed in her. Sarada looks away quickly. Fidgeting with the edges of her clothing. 

Sakura grabs a hold of her hugging her close that the air is pushed out of Sarada. "Thank goodness, you're okay" Sakura whispers into her ear. Sarada feels the tears poking at the edges of her eyes again but she is still stunned look at Sasuke's back. Her mother moves back, stealing all of Sarada's attention again. She feels like a child again, like when her father left in the first place. Sakura hand rest atop her head, brushing away the straight hairs back down into a tidy pattern. When Sarada still doesn't speak, Sakura lets her be. Searching back for Sasuke who stands idly by. He screwed up the reunion earlier, he doesn't want to screw it up again. 

Sarada stares at their backs. She isn't sure this exchange is something she is meant to be a part of with how quite their voices seem. She grabs a hold of her upper arm (A nervous habit she knows). Holds back the tears hanging at the corners of her eyes. The conversation feels personal, Sarada doesn't feel like she fits within in. This isn't about her, that was what her father side. So instead she takes shy steps away trying to block of their voices. Were they really a couple? Were they really her parents. Sarada still wasn't convinced. Not that she had the best references but the way her friend's parents seemed together. It was .. it was different to now. She expected something else she assumed.

Cho-Cho's voice breaks her train of thought "Huh" she mutters out looking up from the stained ground below her. It happens too quickly, shakes of blinding grey dust attack at her eyes making it harder to see then it already was. "I'm taking you along as well!" that creepy echoey voice meets her ears and Sarada panics again. Without hesitating she calls for her mother, she cannot piece together what's happening in the grey and coloured wash around her eyes. It feels as if her body is moving against her, moving away from her. It makes her sick. Her mother's hands collide with her pushing her away with chakra fueled force back into the streaming bright light of day time without that sickening feeling of uncontrolled motion. 

Sarada looks back and realises Sakura's still there "Momma!" she yells scrambling awkwardly to her feet trying to reach out for her. She cannot lose Sakura, her mother or not, She doesn't really want to lose Sakura. Their hands don't quite reach "Momma!" she yells again and the tears let loose trying to reach for the edges of her fingers but it is no use. 

Sarada almost jumps forward as her images disappear from sight but Sasuke is faster still. His lone hand grabs her shoulder, pulls her back into him. her back collides into his firm body. Leaning her head up slowly she looks for his eyes but they're elsewhere. Focused on where the portal has just left him. "Naruto-" he starts but his friend cuts in "I'm on it Sasuke," he says. Sarada remains still, almost shaking as her body catches up with each thing that has happened in front of her. within barely an hour total.

Sasuke hand goes down her arm, finally, she feels his eyes searching over her. Now he plays the caring parent she scoffs internally. Refusing to look up at him. It takes a few moments but it does step away, she assumes when he has decided she isn't visibly hurt, stepping closer to Naruto. The two men speak.

Sarada isn't any longer invested in this conversation. She doesn't want to look at him, at either of them. She doesn't even know what to think about her mother, her maybe mother. She senses ChoCho behind her, "Sarada?" Cho-Cho beckons. It's enough that Sarada whimpers "Momma" tightening her eyes forcing away the tears still staying at the edges. 

"Personal feelings only get in the way of a mission"

"If you intend on becoming a shinobi, remember that"

Sasuke's words replay in Sarada's head. They're spending the night here inside the temple. Leaving in the morning. She's trying to piece together the information at hand instead of sleeping. He's the last one to join them, in fact, she knows he's still awake. Her back might be too his form sitting against the pillar but he is awake she knows it. Sasuke seemed to think she was asleep, when he returned indoors removing his cloak draping it over her. Sarada pretending to stay asleep, she didn't stir or make a sound when he settled beside her. 

Sarada didn't want to admit it but his cloak was warm, snuggly even. It reminded her of Sakura even she couldn't place why in fact. She snuffles again, trying to work out what was happening between her 'parents' tightening her grip of Sasuke's cloak she buries herself into it. What is there relationship, why doesn't he come home, why doesn't it concern her? Why-

She tenses when his hands reach out. Placing on the edge of her shoulder. They're both know vividly aware the other is awake now. Sarada lets the tense leave relaxed into his cloak. Maybe she should rest, it sounds like a long journey tomorrow. 

"I'll get Sakura back for you" Sarada hears barely a whisper as she drifts to sleep curled up in his cloak. His hands still upon her shoulder. Maybe he does care about Sakura, she thinks. 

They don't really talk by daylight. The most exchange they have is Sarada handing back the cloak which he slips over his shoulders in one fluid motion with the single arm. Clipping her back into place. He tests the waters with a smile, barely a smile, it's the slight upturn at the corner's of his lips but Sakura was always good with it. Sarada doesn't have as much as a vivid reaction as her mother he notes.

They travel far, often resting for Cho-Cho. Naruto knows the way there, he leads with Sasuke at the back. When Cho-Cho falls behind and Sarada joins her Sasuke doesn't push them faster though Sarada is sure apart of him wishes they could be travelling there faster than this. 

The one time Sarada misjudges a branch and slips Sasuke catches her easily. Putting her back on the branch without a word. He waits with killer eyes scanning the forest around them for Sarada to catch her breath before they continue forward after the others. He's so strange to what she had imagined but then her imagination was always so vivid at times. 

She grips the photo close in her hands. They've made it, only a few more steps. The women she has been dying to ask, to talk too, must be inside here. It's her chance and she isn't going to let it go, her dark eyes burning holes in his back but Sasuke pays no attention. Leading the way inside such an old creepy hideout. Sarada keeps peace behind him, taking note of the fine details in the walls as they move. Memorizing the path they've taken as best she came. 

She notes down everything Sasuke speaks about in the back of his mind. The way he always refers to Sakura as 'My wife', how somehow that holds tenderness she doesn't expect that the words could never be spoken by him without showing the full ounch of his love. That she is always 'My daughter' or 'My child' which she feels proud of somehow. 

She follows behind them, listening carefully to Orochimaru's explanations. Orochimaru isn't as she expects but then he is still terrifying none the less. Her father is better she thinks, he seems so unphased by Orochimaru's big act. he isn't worried for anything. Sasuke gives her some sort of strength in the way he carries about the place without a doubt in his mind. Then the conversation shifts, in the air it stiffens she is sure of it.

"For example, take you Sasuke" Orochimaru begins fixing his gaze on Sarada. She flinches back under his eyes and the mention on how personal this seems yet she is extremely curious none the less. Will Orochimaru give some secret away? She must know.

"The reason why your daughter looks like you is because your genes were passed onto her" Orochimaru explains in a careful voice. "Everything about her is simply data. that was recorded into her genes" Orochimaru he rolls his eyes casting them away to see Sasuke's reaction. Sarada too follows them searching her father's unreadable expression. Sasuke pushes past Naruto, his figure appears before her and Sarada are back staring at his back once more. Placing himself between her and Orochimaru. Pushing the conversation away from them. But it is enough to get Sarada thinking

They have the same eyes

The same hair

What did she share with Sakura? Her and Karin shared the same sense of glasses. But Sakura? Everyone always made those comments, 'You look just like your father!' they would say, Aunt Ino would tell her she'd grow up to be such the heart breaker like her father with that 'beautiful face', even Sakura told her how much she was like her father though she gathered that seemed more in response to personality. 

"To you're late brother" Orochimaru's voice gathered her back from her thoughts. Brother? Her father had a brother? She had an uncle! Well not anymore, he said late. Late meant he was dead but Sasuke had a brother once. Could she have siblings? For a moment Sarada got sucked into her thoughts again thinking over the possibility of siblings. 

When the leave Sarada steals there chance. She knows she hasn't got long so she has to work fast before they leave. She's only found two members within the photo's confines so far. Not the ones she needed to find either. "Um" She whispers hoping to catch the white-haired man's attention "You're all my dad's former partners , right?" she asks. He only shrugs "Eh? I guess" he casually throws out keeping his purple eyes on her. Karin had spoken about the Uchiha heir many times, probably more times then warranted but she did. Sarada reaches for his arm to stop him, "Then ... Can you tell me where this woman is?" she asks. He is shocked for a moment, damn it that photo is ancient. He looks so young, and look at little angry Sasuke ready to take over the world. he almost coos aloud before realising his company again.

"Ohhh, Karin! She's at a different hideout. Not here" he shrugs, slipping a hand onto his hip. Karin should be back within a few days he remembers, oh she was going to be so mad to know Sasuke visited when she wasn't here! Sarada's expression falls, once more defeated in her chance to know more. "I see" she mumbles dropping her shoulders down. "Then ... Can I ask you one other favour?" she throws on a brave face and tries again. Suigustsu shrugs, doesn't seem to bad "Okay sure" he gets out. Leading her away into another room, "What ya need?" he asks casually casting a glance over. "I need to run a DNA test between myself and Karin" She confirms confidently. 

He steps back in shock "What!?" he yells out "I didn't know Sasuke could be that much of a scummy bastard!" he thinks back recalling how  _ in love  _ Karin had been with him all those years ago. He didn't remember Sasuke ever giving a shit about her. "Could Karin actually ..." he mumbled away in his daydream. He and Karin had 'a relationship' of some degree he assumed but that topic hadn't ever come up, not that he decided it should've. "Well- Right now, it is still only a possibility" Sarada tries to argue her point desperately seeking an answer. "A genetic test would show whose child I am, right?" she had summarised that was Orochimaru himself that if she tested the genes between her, Karin and Sakura then she could see what was going on. That might give her some accurate information.

Suigetsu rolled his shoulders back "Okay?" he guessed that didn't hurt probably? Eh, he wanted to try it anyway. No way Karin could actually be her mother right. Sasuke wouldn't have, or maybe he had. He got to work, opening each of Karin's draws searching away from something he knew was hiding amongst the belongings.

Sarada watches somewhat patiently. She doesn't know what he's searching for but she goes along with each action. Karin umbilical cord (That he may or may not have accidentally found and they weren't going to tell Karin about him knowing of its existence in the first place). He takes a sample from Sarada, just as he'd be taught to do by Karin. Sets the machine to go, as he has watched Karin a thousand times.

Sarada waits. Watches with a rapidly beating heart. Everything rides on this moment. 

"Perfect Match"

The machine says. She thinks the man next to her speaks too but she doesn't hear him. The tears gathering in her eyes, spill down her face. Everything has been a lie. They all lied to her. Everyone. Everyone lied, they all had lied to her.

Sakura wasn't her mother. Sasuke had lied. Sakura had lied. No wonder. This man such sense then. But why then did Sasuke and Sarada still have some relationship. "Lier" she grumbles "You lied to me lord sevenths" she yells out clenching her fists as the tears let loose. "Why do I have to go and rescue someone who's not even my mom!" she yells again spinning around on her heels "I'm done with people who've lied to me" she growls "all my life!" the Sharingan flares blood red in her eyes. The single tome spins wildly to life burning against the backgrounds on her sight. 

His expression changes, approaching her slowly he reaches for the mirror. Carefully raising it to face here.

There before her burns bright the Sharingan the spinning calmed, the tomes separately and opposite from each other. There it was, finally, her Sharingan. Wide awake looking back at her. She drops the mirror "At this point, I'd rather not look like that person at all" she can't bring herself to refer to him as a father, like Sasuke, as anything other than that person. He had lied, it makes sense now why he doesn't come home. Doesn't it?

Naruto tries "What are you going to do now" and that's it, This has nothing to do with you she thinks. She's drowning in the thoughts around her. It isn't about her, it isn't about him. She's going away. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to to be around him. Sakura's been lying to her, they're not related at all. Sasuke's been away for reasons, he doesn't even remember her face. She is nothing to either of them, isn't she? Just some Uchiha heir to be cared of. To carry on the bloodline. She isn't special, she doesn't matter.

Those are the thoughts that run rampant as Lord Sevenths, as Naruto speaks of bonds and of love. Of things, she isn't sure how to understand right now. Then the memory of Sakura fills her mind. Of the person who isn't her blood mother but has been at her side through everything. Has looked after her for everything, has loved her for everything. Every time she asked why Sasuke wasn't coming home, why he didn't care about them. Sakura was always so confident in the one she spoke. In the hugs, in the love and care. 

The forehead poke  _ I think you'll understand when you see your dad  _ Sakura had explained to her but no she doesn't really understand anymore. But now she knows she doesn't want to be alone without Sakura, because Sakura she does love. She does want to save. She protects her though everything. Looks after her though anything. 

"Momma" she murmurs through her tears. She wants to help her mother in return. A thank you for everything Sakura has done for her without a complain "I guess I do wanna rescue momma" she declares through the tears. She does want to save her mother because she is the one who always looks after her. 

She doesn't answer or look at him when they make it outside. She can't bring herself too. "She might be dead already, you know?" Orochimaru says with a hint of a smile trying to catch Sasuke off guard. Sarada looks up at him with worry, then her eyes search Sasuke's 

"My wife's not week" he declares confidently. Sarada wants to believe him but now.

The ride there is eventless. Though she can't help wondering how Sasuke manages this giant flying monster thing. It reminds her of the Dragon Itachi welds. They make it to the hideout, moving swiftly. Almost like a first mission she assumes, with two jonin well her and ChoCho were like the genin. This probably counted as an S-Rank mission that they weren't supposed to be tagging along with but she could worry about that later as she slips past the clones, give her apology to lord seventh's and keeps moving forward. When her eyes test back to check their positions, Sarada isn't sure if she is shocked or not that Sasuke follows her but she won't falter instead she pushes herself ahead faster. She'll reach momma before him.

Sarada drops down into the entrance, a slight thud but she keeps moving. Quicker, faster, she can't falter now she is so close. She is so focused on her goal. "Momma" she murmurs in the darkness moving eyes right ahead "I swear I'll save you," she remarks without paying attention to the click under her foot.

Then suddenly a trap launches, a flash across her vision and cloudy dust blur the room. Surging forth a weapon. She freezes still closes her eyes fully prepared for the pain that doesn't come.

The weapon burns away in black fires when she opens her eyes lowering her arms. Sasuke stands before her, he doesn't look angry like she seems him most of the last day. More concern it shocks her to think he could be concerned. "Papa" she breaths as he walks past, "What's the matter? let's go," he says in a strong voice eager to move on. Sarada frowns back at him hesitating for a moment before rushing after him. Jumping the last step to his side. 

They make it closer "Find you're mother" he explains quickly pointing her head in the direction of red lakes. The Susanoo forming rapidly ready for an attack. Sarada washes no time, heading in the direction she pointed eyes rapidly searching the creepy lair for Sakura's pink appearance. 

"Mom!" she yells out rushing closer as her mother collapses down onto her knees "Momma, you're hurt!" she frets going closer. Normally the situation is reversed, she is injured and Sakura can heal her with medical ninjutsu. Before Sarada has a chance to figure a solution Sasuke moves in kneeling beside her. Grabbing out the blades from Sakura's arm burning them away with black fire. Raising to his feet just as quickly. Sarada stands speechless watching the exchange that seems so normal and casual between them.

"You can heal your wounds yourself, right?" he says not much of a question Sarada picks up on some sort of teasing tone in his words that makes Sakura smile her cheeks going a bit red. "Yes, thank you dear" she smiles a bit brighter at the words. Even Sarada manages a smile, her mother is okay and safe. That's was the first priority but now that exchange feels so lightening between them. 

Sasuke is quick to move, pulling out his sword approaching the fake Uchiha. The boy re-appears and Sarada tenses. Sarada's eyes focus on the sword as he raises it up, she can't watch this. He can't do this. She leans forward "Stop it Dad!" she yells out and Sasuke freezes immediately. Too late as Shin's blades cut into anyway. Straight into his chest. Her mother stands and Sarada almost falls back in fear. "Sasuke!" She yells, Sarada eyes jump to her mothers figure still holding onto the injured arm. Sasuke knees back down holding onto the deep wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"As expected, you're all WEAK" he laughs away flexing the blades of his makeshift arm "It's because worthless parental feelings have oppressed you" he continues odd with a roll of his words "That's why everything turned out this way" he laughs down at Sasuke who glares back in anger. Ready to bite like a rabid dog. His feelings for Sarada weren't worthless. Sarada could never be worthless to him. She was their daughter, Sakura's and his. The two most special people in his life that he would gladly risk all life and limb to protect. Sarada would never have to bare the same scars and pain he had to endure. "Dear!" Sakura tries again taking a few more steps only to be stopped by blades at her feet.

Sarada is stopped in her tracks, what help could she offer here she just put them both in this situation in the first place. "Do not move" the man smirks grossly "You cannot escape my Sharingan" he rolls his head on a sort of pivot over his neck. "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha" he looks down at Sasuke still trying to recover from the inflected wound. "I will carry out your great brother's will and revive the Akatsuki" he declares with pride. "It's okay, Sarada" Sakura coos watching the worry form across Sarada's expression. Instantly Sarada takes her attention away to Sakura "Something like this, isn't enough to defeat your dad" her mother once again speaks with such confidence to this man yet it isn't possible they are together in reality. "Trust us" Sakura smiles brightly softening her gaze to her daughter. "Your dad and I will protect you, No matter what!" she declares with just as much passion as this fool wishing to revive the Akatsuki.

Sasuke listens, he feels the ground. He knows Sakura's movements. He reminds each trick they could play as genin when they went as a two-man squad (Naruto always teamed with Kakashi. It was just the way of it. he prefered Sakura anyway, she was tactical and not annoying like Naruto was) Sakura turns the other direction to run and Sarada's eyes follow her. Within a flash they switch, Her eyes that once trail after Sakura are meeting Sasuke's black cloak. Instantly Sarada spins around catching sight of her mother once more  _ They switched places, just like papa did with the Shin boy back at that temple.  _ Sarada thinks on it, must be part of his visual prowess. Sakura knocks him out one clean punch that almost deadly. Collapsing back onto the ground once more. 

"You said a parent's love is worthless?" Sakura growls "I don't agree" she spits out. Sasuke makes it to his feet again turning to face them. "Never underestimate a parent" Sakura continues, she was always the most passionate of them. But the lack of Chakra gets ahead of her, falling forward onto her arms. Sarada rushes forward reaching her quickly to pull her mother up, supporting her weight on one side. Sasuke greets them, effortless lifting Sakura up with one arm. Sarada keeps a hold of her, watching her father move ever so delicately when it came to Sakura. "Thank you dear; Sarada" Sakura greets them both letting Sarada keep a hold of her. Sasuke only nods getting up from his position again to stand ahead of them. All attention towards Shin. Sarada can't see much around him.

"Is this, the evolution that you hoped for?" Sakura says watching the scene unfold. Sarada's eyes wash over the gathering Shin army, standing to her feet she has to protect her mother now because Sakura seems out of Chakra. "I guess they couldn't clone them too well" Sakura explains. "Dad ... Lord Seventh" Sakura breaths out watching them fight as if it was some casual sparing practice. The grey twirling dust appears back at her eyes "Sarada!" Sasuke yells out, this time, this time she is going to be braver. "I know!" she yells back collecting her shuriken to throw. The tiny lizard thing with a single eye jumps back away from her. Not this time, Sarada repeats, not this time will they take her mother away. 

Sarada summons up the chakra to her fist like Sakura as told her before jumping out into the air to follow the small teleporting creature. Her eyes burn at the back of them, glowing red as the Sharingan flares wildly across the previously black eyes. The Sharingan makes light work of the small blades flashing past her. "Cha!" she yells out a mimick of Sakura so easily, hitting the beast directly in the middle of his eye. Crushing the ground out around it. 

Sarada returns to her feet looking down at the crushed ground around her. "Carrying on my brothers will?" Sasuke speaks drawing in Sarada's attention with the deep voice that commanded attention "You really didn't understand anything about him" he frowned at the once a father figure Shin. Cho-Cho rushes towards her before she has much of a chance to process his words "Sarada! The Uchiha clan is amazing!" Cho-Cho praises her sparkles in her eyes. "That was some awesome power!" Cho-Cho continues on almost jumping up and down in place. When ChoCho's expression drops it grabs her attention "Hey Sarada-" ChoCho mumbles out starring at her blankly "Your eyes are just like your dads!" she comments noticing the change in the colouration from the deep rich onyx into the blood-red sharringian. She is a mirror of her father, everyone can see it. That part doesn't concern her as much as her mother, the importance of that. 

"Sarada" her mother's voice reaches her dragging her back from her thoughts pulling her into a tight hug (Not the worst Sarada has had concerned the strength her mother has) "You had me so worried!" Sakura continues on. One hand up and down her back soothing her daughter as the other held the back of her head. "I'm sorry" Sarada makes out holding back the tears that swell up again. "I'm so glad you're okay" Sakura coo's holding her tighter than before and it only squishes her more "Your squishing me momma" she breaths out as the air seems to get sucked away from Sakura's hug. "Oh sorry," Sakura laughs slightly releasing her hold on her daughter. Sarada's eyes leave hers, and Sakura knows within a second where they are. 

On his dark looming figure still awaiting by the Shin. Not daring to come closer at this moment. "Papa?" she calls out to him, grabbing Sasuke's attention in a heartbeat (She always had his attention in a heartbeat) "Are your feelings really connected with mom's?" she asks in this moments that is what she considers the most important thing to know. It doesn't matter who else is here, this, right here, her family, that mattered more than anything. "Yes" Sasuke tries, last time his silence made the situation worse so instead, he confirms it instead. Even if Naruto has to be here. "How can you say that for sure?" Sarada presses, it is the same thing Sakura does. Him, mother, they both sound so confident in that without any explanation.

Sasuke turns away from Naruto (his input is the last thing the Uchiha want's right now) "Because you exist Sarada" he offers with an ease of tenderness to his daughter. He speaks with such confidence, his words full of love like when he would refer to 'my wife'. It was that same care she wanted in the beginning. He approaches them slowly, Sakura smiles. They were a difficult pair her little Uchiha.

Sarada pushes her glasses away whipping away the fresh new tears that well up. When he's close enough Sakura leans forward onto him too embracing him into a tight hug she is sure. Sasuke seems bothered by her strength welcoming the touch. Sarada stands just from them, It isn't until both beckon her closer. She doesn't waste time, jumping closer into their arms. Snuggling closer. She still has questions but maybe they can wait till they're on the way home. 

"Let's go home"

Itachi raised his eyes as the sight of Sarada's red clothing came into view. Beside her, he could clearly make out the signs of Cho-Cho. That must have meant they had been safe then Itachi sighed pleasantly. Turning around in time to catch Zhao running up behind him. The boy doubled over breathing hard. Mirai joined him. "Never mind guys I found Sarada" he rolled one shoulder effortlessly. The pair shot up looking at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Itachi simply pointed down the walkway. "Sakura too, they are with Lord Seventh. Think that's Sasuke Uchiha as well" he added is a calming voice that seemed uninterested. Itachi had faded memories of the man at some point when he was much, much younger. "Wait seriously" Zhao mumbled slowly raising up to focus on their image. 

The three stood outside the gates joined with a few other shinobi returning from missions. "Hey, Sar? You good?" Itachi waited for people to calm before he gave away himself and his friend's positions. She shot him a look, in time for the adults to have reached them. "Wanna go get some food?" Zhao whispered to Mirai "Looks like we haven't got a mission after all" he shrugged glancing at Sasuke and the Hokage before returning his eyes to Mirai who agreed with a wave to Sakura. 

"What were you three doing, did Shikamaru give you a mission again?" Naruto asked as he passed by Itachi. The boy shook his head "Not anymore. We were asked to search for Lady Sakura and Sarada. I think Shikamaru was just worried Sarada hadn't returned and then lady Sakura had vanished" Itachi explained carefully returning his eyes to the Uchiha family. Sakura laughed lightly "Oh that's right I did kind of vanish, didn't I? I'm sorry for the trouble, Let Shizune know I'm very sorry." Sakura waved turning back to catch Sasuke raised eyebrow "Shush you, I'm not letting anyone hurt my husband or daughter thank you! Can't believe they would expect me to stay in a hospital bed!" Sakura added making Ino laugh heartily. Sasuke's eyebrows frowned at the mention of a hospital bed but Sakura wasn't paying enough attention to notice. Trying not to join in with Ino's laughter at the situation that was so Sakura. 

Itachi bowed with ease "Of course lady Sakura" he said casually. Catching Sarada's eyes again. "Have fun Sar?" he asked tilting his head to the side with that cheeky smile. Sarada let herself smile widely looking at her father from the corner of her eyes. "Yea it was good," she said simply hiding her true thoughts until she was safely at home with her parents. "I'm glad Sar" Itachi turned to meet Sasuke's eyes hidden behind his bags "Lord Uchiha" he bowed again. Sasuke let the corners of his lips tilt upwards for a few seconds. The boy had grown so much as had Sarada, damn if he didn't look so much like Kakashi. Sasuke gave a signature 'hn' sound in reply looking back to his wife. 

"Come on Itachi, go inform Shizune. I think they need some family time" Naruto snickered giving Sasuke a pointed look who in turn glared back at him. Sakura gently hit at his shoulder gaining his attention back to her. "Of course, See ya Sar" Itachi waved his hand lazily as he turned to follow Lord Seventh. Sarada let her eyes follow him for a few passing seconds before returning all her attention back to her parents. More specific her dad, who was home. Actually home. He might not have been staying long but he was staying at their house; well no the new apartment they were in after mom destroyed the last one. But none of that mattered because he was home. Finally. She had so many questions to bother him with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke returns for the night after Sarada sort him out. Not long after is the Kage Summit where Gaara, Kanuro and Shinki come to visit their family in the village.

Sakura opened the door to her new apartment "Aw no I forgot I have boxes everywhere- I- Eh. Sorry, Sasuke" She admitted hitting her flushed cheeks as she moved around the boxes. "Mom kinda .. destroyed the house" Sarada filled in quickly as Sakura left them in the hallway. Sasuke eyed his daughter nodding slowly as he removed his coat. Sarada jumped forward quickly grabbing at it "Here I'll help you" she grinned helping him take the coat off. Standing on her tippy toes she reached up to place the coat on the rack. 

"Hn"  _ Thank you _ Sasuke smiled down at her. Sarada was so much older now. She wasn't the same little baby he had spent hours cradling in his arm. Who had dragged him around the house (and was the reason he always had this knot in his back from having to lean down holding her tiny hand as she dragged him around the moment she could walk). To be honest Sasuke had absolutely no idea what to do now when she was a baby it was easy. A checklist of sorts.

  * Food
  * Sleep
  * Changing
  * Playtime aka drag father around the house. Pushing his hair around. Fuss around with his missing arm. Try find and throw father's shuriken (Sakura had scolded him on this twice. Although Sarada had found them more than that Sasuke was surprised)



Sarada was so routine based as a baby all he had to do was follow a mental checklist and if anything went outside of that said checklist normally Sakura was around to know what she needed. Sasuke reached out to her shoulder and he saw his daughter's eyes brighten. He smiled in response softening his features for her. The pair walked down the hall turning into the living room that was still stacked with boxes. "Are they labelled?" Sasuke found himself whispering to his daughter looking around the boxes. Sarada put her hands behind her back leaning forward to find her father's eye shaking her head slowly "Nope" she grinned. Sasuke gave a single nod in return.

"I've made tea Sasuke just the way you like it. Do you want anything to eat- What am I saying you two must be so hungry after all that fighting. Sarada I hope you haven't used up too much Chakra" Sakura spoke from the kitchen fixing up three cups of tea for them each. Sasuke followed in with Sarada following close behind. "I'll carry those" she beamed skirting around him to fetch the cups to the kitchen table. 

With Sarada's back turned Sasuke reached out to his wife giving her a light tug on the arm closer to him. Pressing his lips into her hair. "I missed you" he whispered and Sakura smiled widely. "I missed you too Darling" She whispered back. Sarada sneakily came around eyes wide, smile wider looking at how peaceful and happy her parents were together. Sasuke lifted his arm back inviting Sarada closer to which the girl jumped quickly wrapping her arms around them both.

He hadn't ever imagined that he would actually rebuild his clan. That anyone would actually love him after everything. That he would have a daughter who was perfect in every way (Naruto could fight him on that). "Go drink your tea, I have dinner on the way" Sakura blushed hiding her face from them by quickly turning around. Sasuke smirked heading towards the table that thankfully wasn't covered in boxes unlike the rest of the house. 

Sasuke and Sarada were seated at the time. Sasuke slowly sipped at his tea watching his daughter from the corner of his eyes as Sarada seemed to be internally focused on memorizing every fine detail of him. "I've got dinner!" Sakura called out. Coming around the table to layout their dinner for the night.

Sakura moved about the table handing out the meals to them. "Of Course you are my real daughter, and Of course I gave birth to you" Sakura drawled out clearly still somewhat tired from the last few days. Sarada glanced down stiffening her boy "Silly kid" her mother said offering a soft smile that Sarada missed feeling defeated. How could she think that? After everything that happens between her and her mother, of course, they were related. 

Her eyes moved first searching to find her father looking at her "I.." she started unsure what to say in those rare moments where she was tongue-tied. "I'm sorry" she willed her voice to sound stronger then she felt. "Dad... I" she started somewhat surprised to find him smiling down at her. He looked so calm and okay with what had happened? Wasn't he annoyed with her too like her mother was. Sarada shifted in the chair.

"Don't worry about it, I get suspicious and jump to conclusions too" he revealed with some playfulness to his tone that had Sarada beaming. She was beginning to understand why her mother always said 'you're so much like your father.' Her eyes widen and her smile grew just looking at his lone eye the other hidden behind the thick bangs of hair - It was so messy! -

Sakura stood back smiling at the pair before her. Like father like daughter she thought letting her gaze soften at them. Her silly pair.

Dinner moved on quickly pasted them, eventually, Sakura had taken the plates into the kitchen before washing up. Sasuke had joined her. Drying the dishes as she washed them. Sarada watched them standing against the kitchen half wall. Grinning ear to ear. "Daddy? Can you tell me about the Uchiha clan?" she asked resting her head in the crook of her elbow on folded arms. Sasuke glanced up at her "Hn?" he asked in this silent tone for  _ What would you like to know? _ Sakura mused to herself, he hadn't changed. "Everything" Sarada's eyes were bright and Sasuke had to pause for a moment. Everything wasn't exactly an easy thing to explain.

"Pick something simpler Sarada." her mother scolded. She didn't need to move and judge Sasuke reaction to know what he would be thinking in response to their daughter. Sarada pushed her head into her arms "Can you tell me more about our clan history? Our family?" she asked leaning up on her toes over the half wall with bright eyes. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who she could tell was processing the thought slowly. "Hn. I think I can do that" she responded putting away the last of the plates. Sakura smiled and Sasuke began telling Sarada stories of their clan. Of course, he avoided specific tales and subjects, anything pertaining to eyes or the Sharingan was carefully voided by both parents. His brother and the actions of many of the clan members were also avoided carefully. Sakura was sure that one day Sarada wouldn't allow them to avoid such topics and would press harder then she did but for tonight at least Sarada was easy to handle, desperately seeking any and all attention from her father. 

An hour before midnight she could see Sarada beginning to doze off. The young girl was trying her best to stay wide awake. Sakura couldn't help feeling sorry for her watching her leaning on Sasuke arm as he responded to each dire question with ease and she told him plenty of life with Sakura well he was gone. They looked like a complete family. 

Sarada nuzzled her father's missing arm as she began to almost drop off. Sasuke smiles her eyes moving from her as his voice quieted to nothing. Looking to Sakura who had been grinning ear to ear this entire time just enjoying the moment. "I think it's finally bedtime. I'm surprised she could stay up so long" Sakura smile taking away the teacups back to the kitchen. Sasuke leaned across getting her to rest on his other arm, putting her arm under her he managed to lift his daughter up into his shoulder on the good side. Sarada's arms around his neck. "Daddy" she mumbled clinging onto him. Sakura returned from the kitchen "Aren't you two adorable" she said, Sasuke huffed in response.  _ He wasn't adorable. He was a feared war hero and criminal. Oh, what was he kidding he was anything but to Sakura.  _ "I'll take her," he said. Sakura leaned on her toes pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Sasuke returned it quickly. 

They reached Sarada's room. Sakura helped Sasuke lean her gently into the bed. Sakura took her chance throwing her arms around Sasuke neck leaning her weight into him. "Our little girl. Our silly little girl who ran off from the village just to find you" she said putting her hand to Sasuke's cheek. He leaned into the feeling "Let's go to bed" he offered to give Sarada a final look.

Spending the last few days with his daughter, the evening with his family and finally climbing into bed after years of being away Sasuke was beyond happy and relax. 

They waited at the gates in the morning. Sarada had insisted on coming to see her father off and Sasuke couldn't bare saying no to her. Much to Sakura's delight, it meant that they had both walked with him to the gates. Instead of last time where he had left at what Sakura was reasonably sure was 3 in the morning well Sarada was fast asleep. 

The morning sun stood high in the sky at already mid-morning. Sakura, on the other hand, had insisted to him to leave a little later in the morning so Sarada could sleep, so they could at least cuddle for a few moments in the morning and so she could have breakfast made for them all and a lunch box for him. 

"Daddy ... When will you ... Come home again?" Sarada's voice was broken clearly on the edge of tears much to the hearts of her parents. Sakura hated that Sasuke had to leave, so soon already too, but unlike her daughter, she understood why he had to be away. She understood all the great things he was doing for them by being away and protecting them. One day Sarada too would understand, as heartbreaking as it was. His mission wasn't forever, he would get time with his daughter soon Sakura hoped. 

Sasuke swallowed back. Grateful Naruto hadn't been here to see him off, it was just them and it gave him time to let his walls down for his family. He could see Sarada's face almost breaking as she made herself look away. On the edge on tears. He stepped forward reaching out to her with his single arm, Putting a hand on her shoulder he pulled her off balance towards him. Slipping his arm around her shoulders. Sarada let herself lean in caught off by surprised that he was hugging her. Her own dad was actually hugging her. Taken back she didn't know how else to respond besides pushing her head into the shoulder of his clock. "I'll miss you Sarada" he whispered leaning back from her "Daddy?" she said voice cracking again and Sasuke could see the tears in her eyes.

Damn it if she didn't look so much like the spitting image of Sakura to him the night he left her back when they were Genin. "Don't make such a sad face" he hoped she couldn't catch the begging tone to his words. He knew Sakura would've. If Sarada kept making such a sad face he was sure he couldn't will himself to leave her again. It was hard enough when she was still so young clinging to Sakura's arms as her mother held her to her chest. Now she was old enough to actually comprehend him leaving. 

Sasuke put on a smile remember the tiny baby that he had once been holding and how she had grown up too quickly. He moved his hand away, putting out his index and middle finger and closing the rest. 

_Poke_.

The world had stood still as far as the Uchiha family was concerned right now. His smile grew at the shocked face of his daughter. Damned if she had inherited his hair and eyes she looked everything of her mother to him. "Till next time, Kay" He said bravely. Just as Itachi had done to him, know he would repeat it to her. But this was his promise, he was going to come back as soon as he could. He just didn't know how to voice such a thing to her without having her cry in front of him. 

Sarada's mind flashed back to the first moment her mother had done the same. Poking her forehead and telling her "I'll tell you about it next time" lowering her hand and beaming brightly. Sarada caught the flush of her cheeks with confusion. "You'll understand when you see your dad". Sarada truly did understand now as the tears finally broke free in her eyes but she wasn't upset this time. No, she was beyond happy to finally understand what her mother had been doing for years. Her own cheeks flushing red as her dress, the girl raised her hand in surprised to her forehead. She turned around with tears in her eyes sheepishly looking to her mother. 

Sasuke behind her stood up gathering himself with a smirk. Sakura grinned widely at them both. The moment between them was adorable, it was perfect. It was exactly what she knew Sarada had been needing for years. She took her turn walking towards Sasuke holding out the lunch box she had prepared this morning well he was showering. "Here I packed your lunch," she said somewhat shy. She, in reality, had left this moment between them, she had had Sasuke all to herself last night and this morning before they got up. It was Sarada she knew who needed this time as much as she had missed Sasuke more than anything, Sarada needed to be with her father. "Thanks" Sasuke returned. 

She leaned forward with glistening eyes that caught Sasuke off guard. Sarada looked between her parents with curiosity. Sasuke mentally had to remind himself their daughter stood between them, He turned quickly suddenly embarrassed "Ah- See you" he said. Why did they have to keep making it so damn difficult for him to leave, He'd never be able to leave on missions if they kept doing this to him. Affection wasn't his strong suit. "I have to get going-" He added slowly knowing full well how disappointed Sakura would probably be. He held tighter to the lunch box in his hand smirking behind his bangs.

_ Sorry, Sakura. Next time. _ He said in his head as he left his two favourite people. Sasuke was tempted to turn around if only to see them walking back to the gates but he never felt their eyes leave his back. Smirking he continued his walk. Letting his mind dwell on the time he was lucky enough to spend with them. 

* * *

Rin stood next to Denki cheering on her friends as they practised with the shuriken down in the training halls. To the side, she could hear Shikidai, Boruto and Inojin discussing the upcoming Kaga Summit. The event did mean she would likely spend a few days at the Nara household with Shikadai's extended family if she was lucky maybe even Shinki would make an appearance again with Gaara and Kankurou. Her parents too would be busy as would Shikadai's dad, as advisors regardless of how many times her parents would say they were retired they would still probably take on more work than was necessary for this. 

Sarada took her turn up next. Hitting full bullseyes in quick succession "Go Sarada! That was amazing" She cheered on bumping Dinki's shoulder who too added "Wow amazing Sarada! You seem really motivated today!" The young boy grinned widely pumping his fists up. "I've come to a discussion! I'm going to be Hokage!" Sarada announced with pride. "Wow are you serious?" another mentioned to her side "You've got what it takes" Wasabi reached out putting her hand on Sarada's shoulder. "Yeah go lord eighth!" ChouChou grinned causing Rin to follow next "You'll make a good Hokage Sarada" glancing her attention back to the boys in time to see Shikadai bumping Boruto's shoulder "Ha- Did ya hear that?" he offered with a smirk. "It wasn't all that long ago you were making fun of ninja," Boruto said with ease poking holes at Sarada. Rin dropped her head knowing this wouldn't end well when those two started arguing they argued. "What caused the sudden change of heart?" Boruto went on raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha girl. "Unlike you," Sarada started with a deep smirk setting across her features "I choose not to be childish anymore" she teased back holding her head up. Rin giggled some watching Shikadai scratch at his head in annoyance "What a drag" he whispered and Rin nodded with him.

"Hey what's childish with me!" Boruto exclaimed annoyed at her, "You mean what's not childish about you" Sarada put her head in one of her hands closing her eyes as she shook her head. "Ehh. Whatever! Aiming to be the new Hokage is fine, But you can't just throw some shuriken!" Boruto put her hands in his pocket putting on that cocky smile that said he knew everything "You've gotta master a skill!" he said firmly putting up his signs for the shadow clone Jutsu. Quickly creating three more of himself in a puff of smoke. Shikadai rolled his eyes putting his hands into his pocket and a quick glance at Rin confirmed it. The pair stepped back out of Burouto's way as him and his three clones lept into the air throwing out shuriken everywhere.

And Rin meant. Everywhere.

The three clones vanished as they landed back on the ground. Iwabe and Metal rushing pasted with shuriken in their butts had Boruto pausing frowning his eyebrows. Sarada raised an eyebrow "That was great" she said crossing her hands over her chest. "Yeah, pro ninja" Shikadai whispered "He needs to think before acting" Rin whispered back and the two cousins shared a small chuckle at their friend. "Whatever!! I hit the target didn't I!" Boruto threw back at Sarada who grabbed her glasses in that way "That was just lucky" Sarada said ever so factually. Inojin stepping up to join the others. "Wow is that right!" Boruto returned quickly running low on comeback ideas for the Uchiha. 

Mitski appeared out of nowhere laughing to himself. The others let their focus rest on the strange boy from the Sound. "What are you laughing at," Boruto asked annoyed by Sarada. "I was just thinking that the two of you make a very nice combo," Mitski said too casually for the room. Rin at the stifle her laugher as Boruto and Sarada quickly returned at the same time 

"Ah, No way!!"

CouChou walked up to Sarada's side with a determined look on her face. Sarada was quick to silence the girl next to her. "Hey, ChouChou! I'm so thirsty let's go get some water! You too Rin!" She clasped her hands over ChouChou's mouth pulling her to the side. Rin shrugged "See ya over dinner cousin" she waved to Shikadai who nodded back. Following after the other two girls. 

Shikamaru walked back in toe with Kankuro, Gaara and Kakashi plus they're kids. Shikadai, Itachi, Rin and Shinki walking ahead of them. They rounded the corner and up the steps. Shikamaru opened the door first "I'm home Tem. Your brothers are with me and your precious kid" he added with a shrug standing to the side as they came in. "Really dad?" Shikadai groaned looking at his father annoyed. "Come on kid, Temari probably loves you more than him" Kankuro chuckled. "You guys are late, how long did that summit have to take?" Temari yelled from the kitchen. Gaara was the first to enter it giving Temari an apologetic smile "I'm quite sorry" he said in that emotionless tone that Temari had to forgive him for. "Yeah yeah... I know. Come here" She said reaching out to hug her brother tightly. The kids tried to slip past but Temari was ahead of them. Grabbing Shikadai by the ear and Shinki by the shoulder pulling them both into a hug. "It's good to see you again Shinki I'm glad you could visit for the night. Shikadai give your mother a hug!" She demanded. The boy groaned but complied putting his arms back around his mother "This is embarrassing" he whispered. Shinki didn't argue anything, he had learned that Temari was easest handled when she was happy. If you did as she asked there was trouble, it was something he couldn't understand why his cousin couldn't understand. Temari kissed both boys, Shikadai quickly whipped it away as Itachi snickered "Mommas Boy" he whispered when the kids were left alone "Shut up you can say much either Itachi" he retorted. "Okay, what game are we playing tonight. We got a while before dinner and by my calculations mom always takes longer to cook when Uncle Gaara and Kankauro are visiting" he shrugged "After dinner father has a gift" Shinki said plainly taking a seat on the couch "Yeah yeah I know Uncle Gaara always does" He deadpanned flopping himself onto the nearby couch. Rin took a seat next to Shinki and Itachi dropped onto the floor stretching out his limbs.

"We can play shogi, chess, cards, truth and dare"- Itachi started but Shikadai stopped him in his tracks "After last time, Mom has a very high chance of severely harming us if we play truth or dare again. That game doesn't work well when we keep choosing dare and giving each other dares that get out of hand- In her opinion" Shikadai shrugged from the couch. "Could set up the game controllers to the television? I'm getting better at it Shikadai I could beat you, boys, now!" Rin declared causing Shikadai to sit up. Itachi snickering from his spot. "Okay, you're on Rin. We can do that." Shikadai said rolling himself off the couch and dragging himself along the ground to the tv. "You're so lazy Shikadai," Itachi said though laugher only to get a muffled shh as Shikadai passed him.

"Shinki, want to team up with me? Leave Itachi and Shikadai as the other team" Rin leaned forward smiling towards Shinki. Shikadai and Itachi both paused looking at him. Shinki smiled back "Yes that sounds good," he said despite both boys sending him looks. It was something Itachi and Shikadai had discussed before, Shinki had a crush on her and she had one back. None of them was blood-related, after all, Kai who had been Shikadai's grandfather's sister was adopted. Shinki was adopted. Really Rin didn't have to call Shikadai her cousin but she did. Shinki she didn't. Despite Shikadai knowing and growing up with Shinki, Rin was still the youngest and both boys were slightly protective. 

The kids settled in on either couch starting up their game. From the door Kakashi let them be returning back to the kitchen where the others were. Mixing between discussing the happenings Kage summit and regular family life. It had been good for them all to catch up on something together. Temari loved Shikamaru, she truly did. Shikadai was her everything but her brothers were still ever so important to her. Being away from them was painstaking but it was worth it to be with her beloved and her son, seeing her brothers when she could like this was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 4k Words! Mostly focusing on the Uchiha family with some more Nara family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip! Land of Waves? Boruto is the trip leader- Oh yes. Sarada has elected them and Rin couldn't be more excited. More slice of life following the episodes.

Boruto hung from the ceiling flopping around screaming through the tape across his mouth. Below her Rin heard Sarada sigh loudly (the entire class may have been distracted this morning watching the scene) "So .. what did he do" Sarada deadpanned raising a single eyebrow at the blonde-haired boy. "I heard he tried to prank the principle,"  _ Wasabi _ said without a care rolling her shoulders back. "it's a creative punishment?" the girl next to her added and Rin snickered at that under her breath "Wonder if he'll learn" she added quietly "Doubt it" Shikadai added from across the class leaning back on his chair.

Shino sensei tapped his hand against the table monitoring for the class rep to begin writing on the chalkboard as he spoke. "For the first time in the school's history we will be conducting a field trip outside the village - This is truly a milestone," he said clearly with a touch of pride in his voice at the idea. Although he didn't have the fondest memories of the Land of Waves times had changed, they were improving and as such deserved to be seen with clearer eyes. He let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as his class seemed to inch forward in their chairs, eyes going wider with excitement at the prospect before them. "Now. Everyone must exercise extreme caution!" he added clearly remember how easily his class was distracted into danger. 

"The land of water?" ChouChou said having been looking past their tutor to the board. "The ocean .. Fresh fish ... On a grill ... delicious" her mouth began to water at the thoughts rushing to her mind. Wasabi quickly turned to her friend "This means I get to buy a cute new swimsuit!" she grinned ear to ear, the girl next to her giggling in her seat "Omg the beach!" Rin joined in excited with the girls "The land of water? The hidden mist village huh" Shikadai raised an eyebrow saying calmly, Inojin turning in his direction. "This can't be a good idea? This can't be a good idea." Shikadai said. He was no stranger to visiting foreign lands, he spent most of his free time in the Hidden Sand Village in the land of wind. "But that stuff happened so long ago?" Denki turned to add with a tilted head question up at the Nara clansmen. "Aw yeahhh I guess it doesn't have anything to do with us" he shrugged agreeing with Denki as the boy turned away. 

"You will be representing our village. And a word of warning- Don't cause any trouble! Consider the field trip cancelled if so!" Shino said strictly. The boys turned to each other "I just realized this means no classes for a while then!" one said with a wide grin across their face "Yeah awesome!" another joined in as Denki waved his hands "Wait a second guys- You know field trips aren't for fun right?" Denki corrected the boys who growled back "You're such a buzz kill" he rolled his eyes "Why you gotta ruin everything?" the other groaned. 

"Why are boys so predictably moronic" Sarada sighed loudly resting her head on her chin waiting for Shino sensei to regain control of the now loud classroom that had erupted into talkative chatter over the event. Rin leaned forward into the table with her arms cross in front of her resting her head on them. "This sounds exciting" she day-dreaming aloud. 

Shino Sensei coughed redirecting the classroom back to him. "Okay!" he called as the class quieted down "I'll be needing a student leader for this class trip!" he began. A heavy silence dropped over the entire class as the weight of his words sank in. "Any volunteers?" he asked into the heavy silence. The entire class looked way from their teacher all looking at anything except him. 

Borouto on the other hand continued to swing back and forth with more. "Really? Not one of you?" Shino deadpanned groaning on the inside.

Rin hide her head further into her hands 'Really sensei? No one would want to be responsible for this class- Not even Sarada would volunteer for this' the Hatake girl thought internally. Only to be proven wrong as Sarada's hand rose and her quite shaky voice echoed in the classroom.

"I think Boruto Uzumaki would be an excellent choice for our trip leader. How about it?" Sarada said and Rin had to catch her laugher in her arm. Oh no, Sarada could be cruel. "Hey, great idea!" Shikadai said far more enthusiastically than normal "I think he would be the perfect choice for this too!" Rin glanced to her choice leaning just out of her seat to see the boy "I mean- He is always the centre of attention" Sarada continued raising from her seat. "He is cheerful and energetic-" Rin could hear the tone of Sarada's voice shift as the girl forced herself to sound happier about saying this then she was. At least he put all the responsibility on them instead of them "-And Loud. Really, there is no one better right?" Sarada sat back done.

In a moment the entire class was offering their opinion. All throwing Boruto under the bus so to speak. Boruto screamed loudly though the tape swinging around widely. Trying desperately to voice his displeasure to the situation that never came. "I see. Are you sure then?" Shino asked once more picking up on what the class was doing. Boruto made his last-ditch pleads only to have his name written on the board.

"I think our field trip leader has something to say?" Sarada finally let the boy out of his misery throwing out a shuriken to cut open the ropes binding him. Boruto was quick to rip the tape from his mouth. "What's the matter with you guys! Can't you think for yourselves! You don't get to make decisions for me without my say so! What about my opinion! You gotta respect what I want!" He continued to rant on. Only for Shino to dismiss the class leaving Boruto to clean it up. 

"I'm home!" Rin called as she slides open the door of the family estate. They lived in her father's original estate home for the Hatake clan. Personally, Rin loved the house, it was old but homely. Lived in. "Hey, Rin" Itachi called from the Kitchen just inside from the door. Rin dropped her school bag by the door rushing up to wrap her arms around her brother. "You're turn to cook tonight," the younger sibling asked as her brother returned the affections. "Yup, so we are getting mom's style dumplings but less burnt" he laughed leaning forward using the chopsticks to move them around "Plus some rice and eggs. I'll start some stirfry in a moment if you want to be an awesome little sister and help?" he asked leaning down to nuzzle her. Rin wiggled free of her brother laughing widely "Fine I'll cook that for you. Are-" she paused in her question playing with the fabric at the end of her jacket "Are they coming home tonight or work?" she asked casually but Itachi could see clearly in her eyes "Yeah- Dad said they would be late tonight but they will be home for dinner. He promised" Itachi said bravely. Their parents never went back on their word Rin knew that well. Both knew their parents had grown up without much parental love, so they always aimed to be around for their kids. 

Rin smiled warmly back "Okay good. Family dinner" she grinned bouncing in her step to set up the pans (Itachi had already gathered the needed ingredients Rin noted). "I need them to sign my permission slip too!" she said beginning to cook. "Your- Why's that. What's the school doing" Itachi raised an eyebrow, moving around the pan in front of him "Because ... They arrange a field trip!" Rin bounced forward at her brother "To the land of waves! I get to go to the hidden mist village" Rin grinned widely turning back around in time to turn the heat down moving the pan around letting a touch of flames jump into the air. 

Itachi leaned back against the kitchen bench for a moment "Really?" he grinned back "Now that does sound exciting" the teenager pushes himself from the bench ruffling his sister's hair as he reached up to grab the plates from above them. Setting them out onto the table. "I know right! We get to travel to another hidden village, carefree! As Guests Itachi!" She said beyond excitement at the idea herself. Itachi couldn't help but laugh as he set up the evenings meal. He had been born a few months after that last war, he had gotten to see the world healing. Rin (he was grateful for) was born years later when the world was more healed for her to see. He didn't have a chance like that, he had missions (Barely anything compared to those before the war) but Rin was getting a fully-fledged shot at peace visiting another village (that wasn't Suna) "I'm glad Rin. I'm sure our parents will be excited" he grabbed the pan from her swirling the contents once more "Go on, take your bag up to your room. The olds will be home soon. I'll have dinner on the table by the time you are back" Itachi instructed kindly down at his little sister who rushed off skidding on the floor to grab her discarded bag. 

"This will be quite something, I'm sure Rin will enjoy it," Kai said as she collapsed back on the bed. "Things won't go smoothly there" Kakashi added removing his outer garments. slipping off the mask and his headband placing them both on the table beside the bed. "I just hope they will be okay. Not just the villages, but the people need this. It will show strength in our relations with other villages. What could be a greater sign of trust then sending the kids we care so much?" Kai looked up to the ceiling speaking her thoughts aloud. Kakashi leaned down, letting his side fall onto the bed rolling over onto his back. "Trust them to make peace with our demons. The future of this peace is on their shoulders, not ours" Kakashi told her rolling his body to the side meeting her lips part way. "Rin will love this experience" Kai smiled snuggled into his body beside her.

Rin waited patiently with the others at the village gates for Boruto (the last one of course) to arrive that morning. The train ride was uneventful, although she hadn't taken the train this way before it wasn't too different from the one to Suna. The boat ride was more interesting, the ocean was vast and beautiful. Yet it left the young girl feeling disconnected from her home nature release of earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping out of most of the Land of Waves as well we all watched those Episodes and it would just be including one OC for character buildin there I have planned elsewhere as well. So I've got some different ideas for this one. I mostly wanted this chapter to lead onto the story and add some family life for the Hatake clan.


	6. Last day on earth (NEW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who did you write down?" Sarada mumbled out peaking at him from behind the bag cast to the side of her face. Itachi pressed his weight further down on his palms in the grass "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me I realized I missed a few of the casual academy snipits I had planned to add but didn't as I got excited rushing ahead to make them genin already. Couple new chapters to come in the middle of this which may be confusing I'm sorry! I'm also going to add chapter titles I think so it isn't just Chapter 1/2/3/etc 
> 
> 16/02/2021

"Alright Class" Shino started placing papers down on each desk. Enough for one per student, walking his way up the stairs. "Before we complete the lessons today I want to finish on an activity given to my generation as kids" he continued calmly. "Pff old" Boruto whispered to Shikadai beside both snickerings. "A silent" Shino emphasized glaring down at them "Activity. Done individually" his tone nearly warning the two boys.

As Shino stepped down the final step spinning around on his heels. He smiled softly as for once all attention was solely focused on him and this mysterious paper before them. "The question is simple" he began taking his place in front of the class. "If today was your last day on earth, Who would you like to spend it with? Please write, a single name on the paper before you without showing anyone. I'll come around to collect them in a minute" Shino spun back away from the kids walking to his desk.

The kids exchanged glances each with a questioning look. Last day? Who would you spend it with? Surprisingly enough that seems to stop them for a moment. 

Sarada stared down at the paper. Her mother? Seemed to be a reasonable but predictable answer. Was there a catch? Considering the mentioned collecting them in a minute implied he was going to read the answers they provided so this must be some sort of test. Sarada's eyes shifted upwards catching a glance at their teacher, sitting patiently at his desk in front of the class. Her eyes moved about the class, spying others already away writing.

"Five more minutes" Shino called out from ahead grabbing her attention. Sarada peered back down at the blank page before her, shoulders dropping in defeat. Trying to figure out what the point of this surprise test was. Chewing back on her lip. 

Her father? She had only just met him again. Spend her last days with him? It would be better if both momma and pappa could be together, it was clear how much momma missed him even for the night he stayed home.

The squeaking of Shino's chair echoed the man standing to his feet. "Sarada, why haven't you written anything" ChoCho whispered her paper folded in front of her. Sarada's heart rate sped up as Shino walked the class, picking papers up one by one. Her mind started to race, she might as well put down her mother it was the only logical (admittedly) predictable answer she could give. It wasn't like Sarada would choose between ChoCho or Rin here either that couldn't be done. Certainly, if the world was to end Sarada should be providing aid as a Shinobi to help people not walking the beach with whoever she wanted.

"Sarada?" Shino asked causing the young girl to spring into an upright position in her seat. Quitely collecting the unmarked paper before her. Sarada watched the paper disappear, unmarked, from her sights. Damn it. "Already you're welcome to leave" Shino called out collecting the final note. Stepping quickly to the side as the kids rushed past him. "Hmm, who did you put down Rin?" Cho-Cho immediately asked "I'm not telling you" Rin teased back spinning about on her heels "I bet you did something easy like your brother" ChoCho declared jumping the last step down. 

"Sarada, can you stay back a minute" the young Uchiha froze in place at the mention of her name. Rin and ChoCho paused looking back at her "I- I'll catch up" Sarada mumbled. When the two girls waved goodbyes out the door, Sarada rose her shoulders up turning around bravely to face her tutor. 

"Why didn't you write anyone down Sarada? I expected Sakura or even Sasuke to appear here" He commented taking her untouched note to the top of the pile. Careful to hide the names everyone else had written. Sarada smiled inwardly, of course, those at been the expected result. Then her mind took a double-take at the tone Shino used, it hadn't been as expected. "You don't have to read so deeply into this as you did Sarada" Shino smiled down at her. The young girl's eyes sprung up "Sorry Shino-Sensi" the young girl mumbled. "It is about identifying those precious to us" Shino explained holding the paper out to her. "Or those we want to spend those last minutes with. It can be a declaration of love, or hope, safety. Whatever it means to you, to be with someone in the end." Shino spoke on, Sarada nervously reached for the paper. "Why don't you take that home and think about it some more. Just because an answer might be predictable doesn't make it wrong, there is no wrong answer in this Sarada" His hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes still focused down at the unmarked page. "Go on" Shino patted her shoulder, holding his hand out towards the door. "Eh- Thank you Shino-Sensi" she bowed quickly.

Sarada walked the streets, in the opposite direction of home. Planning to take the long way home this time as a chance to process everything. It wouldn't be so bad then if it was her mother, she would be happy to be with her mother. Momma would probably have written pappa's name down, so then they could all be a family together if it was the end. That didn't sound to be.

"Hey, Sar!" Itachi called out grabbing her attention. Amid her thinking, Sarada had taken the path down by the river's edge. To her left on the high raised grassy banks sat Itachi grinning and waving down to her. "Whatcha thinking about Sar?" Itachi called out. Sarada shoved the paper into her pocket, quickly climbing the back to take a seat beside him. "How do you always know" she grumbled with the hint of a smile ghosting her face. "You've got that thinking face Sar" he snickered back.

"Before class finished today Shino-sensei handed out papers to us and asked who we would spend our last day on earth with if it was going to end" Sarada explained. Itachi was older than them (just by two and a half years. Already a Chuunin alongside Mirai and Zhao both older than him). "Oh yeah, that thing" he laughed sitting up slightly. Leaning back on his palms. "I remember that" he casually rolled his head to the side focusing his attention. Sarada pulled her legs up close wrapping her arms around them. 

"Who did you write down?" Sarada mumbled out peaking at him from behind the bag cast to the side of her face. Itachi pressed his weight further down on his palms in the grass "You." He shrugged "I know I know, Should be my sister right. I would, I'd stay by her side protecting her to the last second. So would Shikadai or Shinki, I don't have to worry as much as I do for her because I know others will always look out for her if I'm not there." he rolls his head back smirking wide "But whats a big brother for" he laughed out.

"Why me?" Sarada lifted her head watching him closely. "Because I feel like you would be the one who needed it. I wouldn't want you to be alone Sar" his head rose eyes meeting her with a soft smile. "That's what friends are for." Sarada smiled back at him, face warming, blush sneaking across her cheeks. Quickly hiding it back behind her arms snuggled in behind her knees.

"Thanks, Itachi"


	7. Valentines Day (NEW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year was the same. Sakura never missed a beat to include Sasuke in every celebration that comes up during the year. He didn't have to be in the village for her to involve him anyway. Sarada had almost grown tired of it but after meeting him again at last she couldn't imagine not involving him. He was every bit important to their family if only he could spend these celebrations with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new one I wanted to add for a little love in the air and good timing too with the recent valentines day! Offers a little love to the adults in Boruto's series.

Shino shuffled his feet nervously under the table. He had dinner out this evening, he was taking her out for dinner. His girlfriend. Nervously watching the block at the front of the classroom from the corner of his eye. Glancing between that and the students before him. Shino wasn't the only one focusing on the clock. For a Friday afternoon, every other member of his class were also ready to leave. Slowing each of their answers on the papers, eyes flicking back one quick few seconds to steal a peek at the time

With 15 minutes left on the clock, Shino stood up from his desk snagging the attention of the kids before him. "You've got an assignment for the weekend involving Valentine's day" he started. Glancing at the dozen pairs of eyes watching him closely with confusions. "Write about your family. Family is very important to a shinobi, so you need to spend this time reflecting on the people who matter most in our lives" Shino recounted from the earlier meeting he had with other tutors. "What a drag" Shikadai grumbled. Boruto rolled his eyes "As if the old man will be home" he snorted out. "Boruto!" Shino sternly called grabbing the boys attention. "This is due Monday morning" the bug master continue glancing around to the clock "You may leave five minutes early" Shino breathed out.

"Ew, what is even the point of this? I wanted to spend this time finding a handsome man to sweep me off my feet" ChoCho spun around dreamily. Sarada and Rin exchanging a glance "Sure ChoCho" Sarada added with a roll of her eyes subtly. "You two should be helping you're best friend" ChoCho added jumping back around to face them. "As much as you know I would like to help you ChoCho my family has plans. Campfire" Rin said pausing in her steps at the crossroads of their homes. "My mom and I always have dinner in place of pappa- But maybe he'll show up this year who knows" Sarada laughed awkwardly watching the gazes of her friends soften. "See you tomorrow guys" she murmured quickly turning tail to leave. "Bye Sarada!" they both called out heading their own ways home.

Every year was the same. Sakura never missed a beat to include Sasuke in every celebration that comes up during the year. He didn't have to be in the village for her to involve him anyway. Sarada had almost grown tired of it but after meeting him again at last she couldn't imagine not involving him. He was every bit important to their family if only he could spend these celebrations with them.

Sakura bounced down on the couch beside her, pulling the blanket up around them as the cheesy movie started they watch every year. Sakura wore a bright warm smile as always nestled into the couch beside her daughter. Once she had convinced Sasuke to watch the very same movie with her. Then again with baby Sarada. Snuggled together as a family on the couch. A moment that no one else would ever see of Sasuke. Except them. Something Sakura could always hold close.

"Mum" Sarada small voice squeaked out catching her attention. "Yes Sarada?" she asked worrying creeping in her voice with how timid her daughter was at that moment. Sarada seemed to rethink the question once or twice more before speaking as if it was the most obvious thing to ask at the moment (a trait so clearly of her father) "How did you and pappa fall in love?" Sarada question with a strict gaze focusing on her mother's green eyes.

Her daughter's dark eyes with a deep questioning look were a mirror image of Sasuke's. Determined and sharp. She knew now the Sharingan was hiding behind those dark eyes now. "Oh, Sarada" Sakura blushed laughing nervously "Well that is a very long story Sarada" she replied. "Can you paraphrase it?" Sarada as quick to reply.

Sakura's hand unconsciously touched her forehead. "Even then it might be a long story. Think you can stay up long enough for it?" Sakura asked. Her daughter eagerly nodding her excitement evident. "Well, long ago" Sakura began. Cherry coating it of course, as to leave out anything she knew her daughter would question. Leaving out his disappearance. Leaving out the blood and thunder. For now, their love story could appear far more bright and smooth than in reality, it had. At least for Sarada's young mind.

As per tradition, the Hatake family gathered together just out from the outside for a bonfire. Each year Kai would show off the power of the fire nature dragon, a skill she had figure out when she was much younger. A dancing dragon within the flames with sparks brightening the sky. Back then she'd always complete such a specular with a bloody arm and pain to her eyes for overuse of such powerful visual jutsu but now it all calm naturally. The connections she had spend year building with the original masters of the natural elements had done well. Itachi knows tried to join her with the lightning. He had such a good connection with Zircon, the dragon of lightning, already. Yet he hadn't managed to branch further into the respect of other as she had (though Kai shouldn't fault that, Suuder had gifted her that connection originally seeking control yet somehow it only brought them closer.

Kakashi would cook over it each time, meals that never failed to amaze. At least one of their parents was an excellent cook and Kakashi always impressed. The two parents would share stories from once go that had the kids keen interests locked. Suuder would rest among the shadows around them.

As the kids eventually began to fall tired. The evening would be called end. Each giving their goodnights and pressing hugs. Itachi crashed out over his bed barely bothering to change. Kakashi and Kai would steal the remaining evening alone for whispered talks in the closeness.

Rin fell back on her bed. Phone raised above her. He probably wouldn't answer, he didn't often. Always too busy training, or studying or following around Gaara to talk on the phone. Sometimes he did and that could have mostly one-sided conversations well into the night. As the clock hit midnight Rin pressed his numbers in. Waiting patiently as it rang.

One, two, three, Rin closed her eyes prepared for no answer when his voice groggily replied "Rin?". She beamed gripping the phone tightly "Did I wake you?" she asked cautiously. His voice gave it away that maybe he had been asleep or was almost. "No" Shinki lied she could hear the silent yes on his tongue but he wouldn't ever complain. "Did you want to talk? I can stay up" Shinki continued. The rustling of blankets echoed over the phone. Rin lolled her head to the side "Can I tell you a story from today?" she asked looking at the stars outside the window.

"Go ahead."

Shikadai watched carefully over the pages of his book. Set at the kitchen table one by one his mother placed plates of food down. He didn't dare ask though the most logical was she had a family dinner planned for them- that required his father having been home five minutes go. From the stern look on her face, he was certainly late which didn't offer good prospect going into the evening.

"I'm home" Shikamaru's voice echoed down the hallway freezing Temari in her tracks. Shikadai glances from the book, he might have been five minutes late by Shikadai's calculations but this was now his father's chance to save the evening for them both. Hopefully, his father hadn't forgotten.

Shikadai and Temari both watched the door carefully. Both expecting Shikamaru to walk in empty-handed having completed forgotten the date of today. His father rounded the corner both hands behind his back. A single eyebrow raised at the two green eyes watching back at him. Damn it if he didn't love Temari's green eyes if he wasn't glad his son had also inherited those. 

A grin grew on his features already watching the expression change on Temari ready to scold him. Pulling out a seat of flowers from behind his back "I can't believe you, women, thinking I'd forgotten" Shikamaru lazily rolled his eyes joking clear in his voice. Temari stutter glancing at the flowers. Her expression quickly changed like the winds of the desert softening to him. "Oh Shika, you romantic dork" she breathed moving in closer to him grabbing the flowers (Which had obviously been taken out of someone garden on the way home. Shikamaru was a genius but he also quickly forgot what day of the week it was. Temari wasn't going to growl over the details tonight) "Thank you" she added leaning on her toes to press to lips to his which he gladly accepted.

"Gross" Shikadai wined hiding his head back into the book before him. Ignoring the unnecessary display of affection before him. "I made dinner for us as a family" Temari added stepping back from him, Shikamaru trailing after. Only trouble of having kids (Among the many, many troubles of having kids) they always got in the way of these moments he wanted to steal with Temari.

Sai crept though the window flowers carefully in hand. Inojin cast a glance at his father, the pair making eye contact. Inojin perfectly suited his mother's beautiful blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He looked so easily like a reflection of the moonlight as Sai thought. Staring down at him in silence. Best not say that aloud he quickly added.

Sa smiled quickly and overly brightly to his son. Still covered in his ANBU clothing, mask casually hanging from his belt since the mission of today was complete. Inojin tilted his head to the side, wearing his pyjamas a small teddy in his hand that neither would speak of (This is a secret of Inojin's that Ino had sworn Sai to secrecy over. Inojin didn't want anyone to know he still kept just the one stuffed toy). Sai went to speak but his son cut him off "I don't want to know- Mom is already in bed. I'm going too. Night Dad" he rolled his shoulders stepping away quietly to his room down the hall.

Sai didn't attempt to make small talk at that moment. It was probably better that way as it was. Instead, he opted for his room. where he knew special someone would be waiting. He quietly opened their bedroom room. He had promised to be home sooner unfortunately he couldn't make it much to his disappointment. It wasn't often he could get home exactly when he wanted as much as he tried. Ino was already asleep in their bed. Curled to her side in the cutest way.

Sai snuck around the bed. Silent as any great ANBU was. Removing the old flowers with his freshly selected ones; mixed of roses, peonies and even two stunning sunflowers Sai thought almost matched her blonde hair. Ino wriggled in her sleep "Mm, Sai?" she mumbled out reaching a hand out slowly to him fumbling in the dark to try to find the figure she was sure was there

Despite the lack of light, Sai smiled brightly, all the same, catching her fumbling hand "Don't worry beautiful. I'm almost there" he said simply without a single doubt. A smile grows on Ino's face as she let her hand be manoeuvred down beside her. Sai is quick to change, hiding away the mask under layers of clothing within the confines of the draws. Slipping in behind Ino who was quick to turn around wrapping her arms lazily around him.

"Happy Valentine's day beautiful"

"I could just carry you, you know?" Zhao rolled his eyes awkwardly leaned down supporting most of Mirai's weight as they slowly hobbled back to her house. Mirai, maybe, accidentally, have rolled her ankle. It what might have been the dumbest way yet by her standards. "Don't you dare- I can walk myself if you don't want to help" Mirai grumbled pulling away from him but Zhao grabbed her waist pulling her back into him. "Don't" he grumbled back keeping her firmly close to him. "Just shh Mirari and let me help out" he rolled his eyes "Telling me you don't like snuggling up" he teased peeking an eye open.

Mirari's face flushed hot shoving away from him quickly "Dork" she rolled her eyes "As if" Mirari shot back hiding her face away limbing along. Zhao stayed close hands ready to catch her at the moment her ankle gave out again. "Yeah yeah," he sighed lifting her back up supporting her weight on the side. Only a few streets left from her home.

The closer they got home the more Mirai's ankle hurt. That by then they were ever so close to the house neither opted for the front door. Mirai for the last street had given up her defensive position and allowed Zhao to carry her in his arms the rest of the way. Zhao landed softly on the roof careful not to make enough noise for her mother to hear them. Carefully moving about till he dropped in the open window of her room. Lowering his arms down for her to let go. "Thanks, Zhao" she mumbled dropping her arm around his neck gaining her balance once more.

"Tch, You're welcome _Princess_ " he teased with a wink of his eye and smirk growing across his features. "Don't push it," Mirai warned quickly but the temper didn't last giving way into a softer expression. Hobbling across to her bed. Falling back against the soft mattress. Mirai patted the space next to her "You must be tired carrying me all that way" she said absentmindedly closing her eyes. 

Zhao rolled her shoulder settling down beside her with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah you're heavy you know" he pouted. The girl was quick to smack him one in the side for his comment "Behave" she warned again stretching out on the bed. Already beginning to drift off. Zhao sat up once her breathing had evened out. Sitting a small flower he had picked up earlier in the day of their mission by her bedside table. 

By Monday morning. A cool chill hung in the air over the village requesting that everyone wear an extra layer that morning. Though most were sure it would break into quite a hot day after the morning chill faded. Itachi, Mirai and Zhao sat at the coffee shop's furthest table (those inside having already been taken) the three sat close to each other. Mirai squished in between the two boys of which Zhao was half asleep on once wide and Itachi was already on his third cup of tea. "I honestly can't tell if that is good for you but at least you don't think five cups of coffee like Zhao" Mirai rolled her eyes casting a sidewards glance to the swordsmen snuggled on her shoulder slowly sipping the boiling black coffee "Hey I need it to wake up and be lively" he pouted. Itachi smirked behind the cup choosing no words for the moment. Focused his eyes out over the village. 

Shikadai pushed the paper forward to Shino as he passed. Half-sleep on the table snuggled into his jacket stolen from his mother collection though he would never let the word of that leave to anyone. Especially not Boruto who would forever tease him over it. Sarada smiled to herself as Shino collected the papers from their table. She was well aware her mother had 100% skipped over parts and probably lied a little in that, when she met her father not that long ago it was clear both of them were hiding things but right now Sarada didn't really care if they did. 

"Yeah, my parents are still so weird" Inojin crossed her arms over his chest wiggling his shoulders slightly as someone asked him a whispered question. "Class-" Shino started trying to quell the quick energy that burst. Boruto standing up from his chair and suddenly the boys were all yelling about something. "Never changes" Rin rolled her eyes laughing quietly at them.


	8. Sasuke's Letter (NEW!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple task of separating out to flows of liquid, Shino explained it was similar to positions. She was screwed. Sarada sat there staring down at the glass before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this little Sarada love chapter. Sarada, Shinki and Shikadai are easily my favorite kids in Boruto. Inojin is 100% growing on me now. I haven't clicked with Boruto and I guess that comes into my writing because I struggle to write him as the others. 
> 
> During the medical ninjutsu class episode Sarada mentions having sucked at the practical during the academy so I brought that though into a chapter here. Rin and ChoCho are the best friends one can ask for. Shikadai and Rin have smart cousin tactics. Itachi is really supportive friend for Sarada as well.

Sakura opened her daughter's door carefully. Poking her head around Sarada was still fast asleep, curled into her pillow (She blamed Sasuke always letting Sarada sleep on his chest as a toddler.) the blanket cast aside on the floor. Sakura stood for a moment just gazing down at her sleeping daughter, the thought skipped her mind that maybe she slept just like Sasuke as a child. She could remember him always curled to the side when they slept under the stars on missions. 

"Sarada" Sakura chimed approaching the bed. She settled down just to the side of her daughter running her hand through Sarada's black hair just like Sasukes (Far too many times the pair, mostly Sakura, had wondered what their child might be and if they might inherit her pink hair. Sasuke always wanted them to inherit her green eyes that he said were mirrors of spring) "Sarada" she cooed again, her daughter stirred poking open a single blurry eye. "Mommy?" she murmured. 

"Academy Sarada" Sakura leaned down kissing her daughter's forehead. "Academy?" Sarada whispered back closing her eyes again. Sakura took a moment waiting for Sarada's mind to catch up, Sarada quickly stirred again rolling around the bed and pushing herself up. Sakura was ahead of her, glasses already in hand for her. "I've got a letter from Sasuke you might like to read" Sakura mentioned. Sarada's vision clearing at the aid of her glasses. "Papa wrote us a letter?" Sarada's eyes sparkled with hope. 

Sakura stood up, "Mhm, better hurry up then if you want to read it before class" Sakura mused. It had been part of the midnight pillow talks between her and Sasuke. Before it hadn't been all too safe, but now the odd letter didn't hurt? Especially if he was going to visit more often as it was. 

Sarada rushed down the stairs spinning the corner (Only to quickly freezing to a walk into the same room as Sakura). Quitely Sarada sat down at the table grateful for the ready-made breakfast Sakura had prepared. Reaching for the tiny paper before her. Before Sarada had a chance to read it Sakura starting talking.

"Shino and I were talking the other day, They are doing a medical ninjutsu class today; for the next few days this week!" she said rounding the breakfast table to join her daughter. Sarada slipped the paper into her pocket forcing herself to wait a little longer. "What-" Sarada squeaked, She'd never done medical ninjutsu before minus of course reading Sakura's books. That was easy enough to study but practice it? Sarada had meant to ask her mother to teach her but with how often her mother worked she hadn't had a chance to ask her yet. "Isn't that exciting Sarada, You'll be so far ahead after all that reading and time you've spent at the hospital" Sakura said with a playful tone missing the quite terror at the back of her daughter's mind.

Sarada had to ace this, it was Sakura's special talent her medical ninjutsu. There wasn't any other ninja as great as her mother when it came to this. Wow, her mother really was amazing wasn't she. "Eh yea mommy!" Sarada chirped trying to appear more excited then she was in reality with the anxious butterflies wide awake in her stomach. 

"Go on then, I'll be home for dinner" Sakura stood up gliding around the table to kiss her daughter's hair. 

  
Sarada took her to set down beside what she was sure was a sleeping "Rin?" she asked poking her friend well ChoCho mumbled beside her something along the lines of her not being a morning person. "Mm?" Rin mumbled poking open one eye "Not like you to be sleeping in class," Sarada asked. Rin stretched her arms out before him. "Itachi was helping me try to awaken the dragon seal" she admitting letting out a yawn "Most of the night" She continued leading against her hand. Slowly blinking her eyes awake. Sarada snickered, ChoCho turning into the conversation "Did it work?" she asked pulling out a bag of chips. Rin shook her head "Nope" Rin groaned shaking her head weakly. 

Shino walked into the room widely smiling with a clipboard in hand. Coming to stand at the centre of the room. "Today Class" Shino started speaking loudly to talk over Bourto and his group of friends whispering back and forth between each other. "We're going to learn about medical ninjutsu, this is a very important skill for each team. On the battlefield if one of you're teammates are injured you can quickly help recover them! Medical ninjutsu requires dedicated knowledge and detailed chakra control" Shino continued on. Sarada flinched on the inside, detailed chakra control didn't fit with her yet. She didn't have that like her mother.

Rin beside her pipped up. Seeming more wide awake "Maybe I'll get good at this" She whispered beside Sarada "I'll bet you Sarada" she teased in with a playful voice. Sarada poked her glasses back laughing nervous "Bring it up" she puffed up pretending to be more confident then she was at the moment.

The girls blew though the first test, really the only one who kept up so well was Shikadai who managed to read the text once and the textbook answer the provided question (Damn his IQ). Sarada and Rin were topping the questions, ChoCho sneaking glances over at their papers. 

The next day was the same and by then Sarada was feeling surprisingly confident to remain being the grade A student. So far Sarada hadn't needed to try out any form of chakra control. But the third dad hit, Chakra control. Practical test. Sarada's stomach sank down. "Ready Sarada! I've got you today!" Rin beamed, finally having caught up on her sleep. Sarada laughed nervously again "Bring it on!" she poked her glasses up (this was starting to become a nervous habit she groaned)

A simple task of separating out to flows of liquid, Shino explained it was similar to positions. She was screwed. Sarada sat there staring down at the glass before her.

After what felt like hours Sarada's head banged into the table. "Sarada?" Cho-Cho mumbled. Rin reached out patting her back "I win," she said. Sarada mumbled something that the other two girls were sure was a silent insult but they didn't care. "And how are you girls- Oh well done Rin! Looks like someone in the class was able to figure it out!" Shino said proudly passing by the girl's table. Rin's wasn't perfect (But then it didn't need to be at this age it was close enough. Further ahead than everyone else).

Shikadai leaned back from his seat looking over at Rin's work. The two cousins made eye contact and that was all that needed to be said; she'd explain how she did it and he would owe her a favour. Having cousins so close like this was extremely handy.

"Why isn't yours done Sarada?" Boruto leaned over making that tone that always got under Sarada's skin. The Uchiha growled ready to lash out at him but the Hatake girl bet her "Sarada just isn't feeling well today Boruto, Give it a rest if her Chakra control isn't perfect. She'll get it when she is feeling better obviously" Rin had a way of making it sound like that was complete, 100% the truth. Cho-Cho on the other side nodding "Yeah exactly Boruto" she crossed her hands over her chest "Give her a few days and Sarada will be feeling better then she can kick ass" ChoCho backed up. Sarada glanced between her two friends on either side. Offering them a wimpy smile for lying for her pride. "Thanks" she mumbled out. "You know it Sarada, Owe me lunch though," ChoCho said teasing joke clear.

  
Sarada skipped heading home. Opting first to head the long way out by the river. She couldn't face her mother, first, she needed a solution towards this Medical Ninjutsu. Sure she had the theory down? Easy! She had grown up reading Sakura's medical books. Why couldn't she get the damn practical to work, why didn't she had her mother's delicate Chakra control. Everyone expected her to. Everyone always expected her to be so great, so she always had to set those goals up so high to reach. Couldn't dare let anyone down.

Sarada groaned shaking her hands lose from her pockets putting them on the sides of her head. "Sar?" His voice broke into her thoughts. Ruffling of his clothing echoing in the quiet night air. Sarada froze up turning around. Itachi's dark figure almost blended in with the evening glow behind them. "Eh- Itachi" She greeted shaking her thoughts free. She didn't want to bother him with them. "You dropped this" his voice was quiet, the hint of a lopsided smirk across his face as he approached her. Sarada glanced back confused, dropped what-

In his hand, held just in front of her that small slip of paper. Papa's letter. She had forgotten all about it trying to ace this medical ninjutsu. Sarada reached out picking it out of his loose grip. "Head lose a mess again Sar, what's go it runnin wild," he asked in a voice that reminded her so much of Uncle Kakashi. "Mm," Sarada murmured staring down at the letter before it. In a silent agreement without even making eye contact the pair starting walking in near sync (He always did take longer strides then her).

"Were you any good at medical ninjutsu?" She asked after a few minutes passed by. Still starstruck unable to open the letter. "You kidding? No way" Itahci laughed causing her to look up at him. "I sucked. I've plenty of chakra but nowhere near the control or dedication for medical ninjutsu. I blow up too quickly, that is why the lightning nature suits me so well" Itachi explained laughing a tough between his words. When Sarada didn't imminently response he prompted her "Why? Has the Medical Ninjutsu prodigy daughter not mastered it on her first go" Itachi didn't need to phrase it as a question. He'd guessed the answer already. Sarada shoved him playfully mumbling about him being a jerk. "You don't have to master everything, Sar" He added leaning into her side pushing them off the pathway onto the grass. "Yeah but everyone expects me too" Sarada sighed. The older boy flopped down on his back looking up at her with a gentle smile "Don't listen to them, you'll be great either way" he assured her. Sarada let the words settle in as she sat beside him. 

He never pressed for conversation, somehow silence fitted them both comfortable. Itachi might as well have been asleep with Sarada sitting beside him for all she could tell with how even and calm his breathing was. Sarada opened the letter slowly finally finding the courage to open it out here. 

  
_Sarada_

_do you're best in you're studies. i'll be home soon to see you, and you're mother. i love you both no matter what happens._

_see you next time_

  
Sarada smiled at the letter. It wasn't much or very long, but then what did she expect. Even alone around the house he was a man was few words, it seemed him and mamma spoke mostly in gestures and silence looks that must've held entire conversations. "That makes you feel a bit better Sar?" Itachi asked shocking her back to the present stumbling over her words. Before finally admitting a quite "Yes,"

Itachi smirked setting back up "Sakura is probably getting worried, come on. I'll walk you home Sar" He rose to his feet holding out a hand for her to collect. Sarada looked away abruptly feeling her face flush (damn it if he wasn't such a gentleman). Without looking back at him she accepted the hand up. The pair walking in silence back to her house.

"What's your relationship like with you're dad?" Sarada asked somewhere in the night air, "He's around. That's what matters, Rin needs him more then I do" Itachi answered without hesitating That's what matters" Sarada repeated. "Just because Sasuke isn't in the village, doesn't change how much he cares for you" Itachi glanced down at her smiling that big cocky smirk of his that painted the 'im right and you know it's all over his smug face. Sarada starting laughing barely gathering any strength to push his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Comment, Comment, please! Any and all feedback thank you! I'll happily accept little snippit ideas like this between main chapters that pad out the characters more, really helps give some slice of life, relationship and character dev as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Itachi, Mirai and Zhao involved in? Can the kids become Genin? Whats next for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to Episode 32 (When they return from the land of waves) to Episode 37 where they become Genin. Total of 4k words

Zhao rocked back on his heels. Silently humming along to his old tune inside his head he still couldn't place that song but it had some meaning his brain couldn't remember. Beside him, Mirai was half asleep. Slopped on his hip snoring softly under her breath, every few moments she would mumble something neither boy wasn't really paying attention too. Itachi on the end was slopped forward on his shoulder, half paying attention to the birds outside the windows behind the Hokage desk. He was about to speak up when the door behind the three suddenly opened, forcing everyone's attention to standing once more. Mirai stumbled forward knocking into Zhao, the pair stumbled forward regaining their composure quickly. Itachi coughed bowing to the entrants "Hokage, Uncle Shikamaru" he responded calmly as the other two, delayed, copied. "Yes- Hokage, Sir" they added. 

"We're very sorry for being late you three- How was the mission," Shikamaru asked as the Hokage moved around him, sitting himself down at the desk. "I heard you three found a scroll for us?" Naruto asked leaning forward on the desk. Carefully trying to move the stacks of papers around them. "It went well, thank you for giving us the opportunity to explore this for you all" Mirai said dipped her head in respect. Zhao stepped forward from the team holding out the scroll "We did encounter a few white zetsu in the cave but nothing untoward." Itachi added as Naruto unrolled the scroll Zhao returning to his position beside Mirai "Nothing the three of us weren't capable of" Mirai bumped each of the boy's shoulders well the Hokage eyes were lost in the scroll before them. The three knew little of the overall mission at play here, only that there were white Zetsu still lurking about that needed to be taken care of and within some locations held scrolls.

"You three are doing exception. You three are fantastic leaf shinobi, we couldn't be more proud." Shikamaru slipped the kids a warm glowing smile which the kids mimicked back in varying forms. "Thank you for your efforts, you kids are dismissed. Go enjoy the afternoon" Naruto leaned back in his chair rolled up the scroll. The team before him bowed, turning heel and leaving. Shikamaru moved around the desk before him, leaning over it to glance at the school. "Another? I'll get the team on it right away to decipher it" he confirmed picking it up off the desk "Need anything well I'm gone?" the Nara clansmen asked. Naruto glanced out the window thinking for a moment. Ultimately he sighed "It'll be good you know, Thanks Shikamaru!" he said with a wide grin pushing away the tiredness that plagued him. Shikamaru nodded his head following them out.

  
The kids rushed out the doors of the Hokage building, jumping down the stairs "Whoo!" Zhao yelled out "Okay that was the highest-ranked mission so far! That- I'm pretty sure- was a mission reserved for ANBU!" Mirai bounced up and down on her feet. Itachi threw his arms up "Heck yes! They're seeing how skilled we are becoming" He grinned holding his arm ahead of him, the dragon seal mark of lightning, Zircon, wrapped around his arm. "You got it, We're going to be the best," Zhao said walking backwards in front of the pair. "Come on, let's get lunch. I don't feel like going home to my folks playing silent treatment to each other still" He shrugged Mirai facepalm with a sloped smile "Are they still arguing? Why don't you just make them talk?" She asked. Zhao scoffed "Like they'll listen- DOesn't matter, lunchtime- And It's on Itachi because he got the first injury this battle so it's on him" Zhao raced ahead as the boy tried to argue with him "Rules are rules Itachi! Better pay up!" Mirai laughed chasing after Zhao ahead of them. Itachi groaned *You're too easy on them. Fight back young master* he could hear Zircon speaking to him. He shook his head "No need Zircon, they're my friends remember".

* * *

  
Itachi leaned back against his mother side. Unlike plenty of the boys his age (Not naming names but Shikadai was always first to come to mind), he was fine to let him mother affectionately play with the ends of his hair. He wouldn't tell his mother to stop, at least not without getting some earful at least. He could see his father out of the corner of his eye patiently studying the ever-changing numbers of the train station's time table ahead of them. 

"Ah, that should be her train now" Kakashi spoke up. Kai murmured in acknowledgement looking up from him. "About time" she added stretching her arms up. The train rolled into the station, leaning out the windows Itachi couldn't help the smirk that came to his features as plenty of his sister's classmates were leaning out of the window. "Do any of these kids know how to ride a train properly" Kakashi whispered to his wife with a smirk hidden under his mask. "Of course note, Half of them like to sit on top of it instead have you noticed" Kai whispered back "All too often I spy Shikadai, Inojin and Boruto on it. Not to mention our son and Zhao," the man said with a snicker. 

The trained screeched to a halt, a loud horn echoed in the station. The kids raced off the train echo yelling out about something this or something that. "Brother!" Itachi lifted his head just catching sight of his younger sister coming crashing into his arms. "Mom! Dad!" She squeaked looking up at them both "The land of waves is amazing, I mean a little chaotic- Really cute boys- But so cool, amazing shops, awesome food-" Rin rambled on slowly moving from her brother's arms. Kakashi turned his head to Kai's ear "Did I hear cute boys? Should I worry already?" he whispered and Kai snickered "Shush, she isn't even twelve yet stop worrying" she whispered back. "So you must have so many stories to tell over dinner tonight Rin" Kai smiled reaching out to ruffle her daughter's hair. "You know it!" The girl pumped a fist into the air. "We've got to go there some time as a family, right!" she beamed. The two adults shared a glance "That should be interesting-" Kakashi whispered again. "Sure Rin!" he spoke quickly after holding his arm out. His daughter bounced out towards him. "Well, let's have a special dinner then. What would you like Rin? I'll make your father cook it" Kai said cheerfully and Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

* * *

"So then Rin. What kind of Ninja do you want to be?" Kakashi and Kai glanced towards their daughter sitting between them with smiled widely "I'd like to either become a medical ninja, like Ms Sakura or an ambassador like Aunt Temari! Is it bad I'm not sure what one yet? But one of them" Rin laughed a little looking between her parents who were both relaxed where they sat either side of her. Shino offered a smile in return "Of course not Rin, having a goal; even two for that matter; is excellent to focus on. Two goals like that are easy for you to learn simultaneously if you would also like to take part in the graduation exams?" Shino offered and Kakashi caught Kai's eyes knowing he would be involved in it. "Yes! I want to be a Genin like the others, train as a ninja; like the rest of the family. I'm not sure how good I'll be, but I'll do my best still" Rin leaned back sparing a moment to look both her parents in the eyes "You're doing brilliantly already" Kakashi threw his arm around the young girl pulling her in close "Thanks!" she cheered back. Shino nodded "I'll make sure to include you for the genin teams- Providing you pass of course. I can include some extra studies with the hospital for medical ninjitsu" Shino spoke standing from his chair. He moved around some draws "Yes, please! That would be great, thank you" she said as Shino handed out a new slip of paper. "You can read it over here, discuss what will work with your parents and see how your team is after graduation," Shino explained. Kai leaned forward reading over the paper in front of her. Skimming quickly over the words. "Thank you Shino," she said standing from the seat. "You're free to go, see you back in class later Rin" Shino looked down to her as she jumped from the chair "Yes sir" Rin bowed sharing quick goodbyes to her parents before leaving the room. 

"I hear you are involved in it this year Kakashi, should I be worried?" Shino said in a voice that one could hear him raising his eyebrow behind. Kakashi waved his hands in front of him "I'll try be good to them, but we have to test them still. I can't go easy on them" He rolled his shoulder back. Kai crossed her arms in front of her "Ha- You better not. Those kids don't know anything about real hard work, you better push them to give it all they have. Don't go easy on Rin either- But I swear if she gets hurt from you either-" Kai pointed a finger at him frowning, Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously laughing "See what I'm up against Shino? How do you think they will do? As your students?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow on his scarred eye.

Shino glanced out the window "They are a great bunch when they get motivated. They are just full of energy and not enough outlet- Heck the boys spent most of their outlet on those video games. Imagine what they could get done if they spent it training? Quite a few of them have excellent talents; kids of our generation. They have big shoes to fill but responsibility?" Shino sighed "I truly don't know what to expect." Shino slumped forward. He loved them, they were his students but they were also his students. *These kids are chaotic. Come on, let me go teach them a lesson! I'll scare those kids into action. Letmeat'm* Tushkina growled inside Kai's mind. Kai snickered under her breath "Calm down Tushkina. I'll let you play when they are Genin maybe" Kai laughed letting the pair glance at her "Please don't let that dragon scare them too much-" Shino mumbled sighing loudly once more.

"I won't, Don't worry" Kakashi reached out to her. Kai waved to Shino as they departed from the building towards the Hokage office. "Rin is doing well with her studies. Somehow we managed to have two kids who are both obedient and rule followers? How did that happen" Kakashi laughed, Kai joining quickly after. "Yeah, how did that happen? They like studying? Follow the rules? Don't talk back? We somehow make good parents" Kai asked looking up to the sky as they walked. "We've done well. The next generation we trained as surpassed us and now they will surpass them as well." Kakashi added as they rounded the corner. The Hokage office stood ahead of them. 

"Think they will be ready if it happens?" Kai asked the fear evident in her voice. She rarely managed to mask things when it came to him. "Give them time Kai. They need time to prove themselves, and they will" Kakashi reassured her with a welcoming smile under his mask. "I trust you-" she reached up in her step pressing her lips to the man's cheek who leaned down just enough to make it easier for her. 

"I'll go give them a test now. How about that- You report into Naruto and Shikamaru. I'll test the kids" Kakashi said at the steps of the Hokage office. "Oh no, what bright idea who you have his time?" Kai asked taking the first few steps "Shh- Don't worry. I'll be home to cook dinner. Unless it's Itachi's turn?" Kakashi asked spinning on his heel to cheek. "Whoever gets home first how about that? Either of you boys can" Kai laughed trotting up the steps. Kakashi shook his head "Yeah guess that works" he walked on towards the house.

  
He reached his door sliding it open. "I'm home" the words came out before he realized. Old habits die hard. No one answered him - Not that they should. His son was out with friends, Rin was at school, and he had just left Kai at the Hokage's office - slipping into the bedroom he opened the bottom draw. As expected the old video camera, clothing and facepaint he had used many years ago to fool his old team seven when they were desperately trying to figure out what he looked like under his mask. They didn't succeed at least this time around. Somehow he never gave up hope that one day out of the blue they might still devise a plan to trap him. 

Kakashi switched his clothing. Removed his mask. Dawned on the facepaint and cover his scar carefully. Looking back at himself in the mirror how he had changed so simply but yet it would easily be enough to interview these kids. See what they had to say honestly when there parents and tutor weren't listening. Kakashi couldn't help the swell of curiosity at what Boruto, Shikadai, Inogin, ChouChou and of course Sarada might have to say. He knew Sarada easily inherited her parents work ethic and had set goals ahead of herself well a lot like Rin. Shikadai would be pushed to constantly do better by his mother he was sure but there was always mysterious to be held by all the kids that hopefully some luck he would get it out with.

At the very least, it would give him an idea of what to except for the graduation exam that was coming up. 

* * *

"Rinnnn" Itachi drawled out opening up her door slowly. Noticing the lights were still off he pushed his way in. "Rin! It's morning. Wake up-" he said leaning down on her bed. His younger sister wiggled around grumbling something. "Genin exam day-" he added and suddenly the girl was sitting up. "GENIN EXAM" she squeaked falling back "Ow- Too fast" she groaned. Itachi laughed reaching over to do the light by her bedside. "Come on. Mom and day are out so I'm cooking eggs for breakfast," he said getting up from the bed watching his sister roll over to the edge from the corner of his eye.

"Why did they leave so early?" She asked as Itachi reached the door. He leaned over on the doorframe putting his hands in his pockets. "No idea" he shrugged casually "Mom came into my room earlier to say they had to leave. I guess for a mission" he added pushing off the door frame walking across the room Itachi opened the blinds bringing more light into the room. "Mmm, think they'll be home for dinner? If I pass I really want to tell them all about it" Rin smiled getting up from her bed at last. Itachi reached out ruffling her hair "I'm sure they'll want to hear all about it- I mean I will! You give it your all got that Rin. Everything you got, do your best and trust your friends" Itachi smiled widely grinning ear to ear. Rin leaned forward bumping her head into his chest and loosely wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks, big brother!"

* * *

"Alright- That's the end". Rin could feel not only her heart but everyone else's drop at the sound of those words. "The Exams are finished" he continued and Rin leaned forward on her elbows to tired to hold herself up. 

"And you all pass!" Kakashi beamed. Everything stood still. Silence.

Passed?

They-

Passed? But-

"Huh!?" the entire class mumbled back at him all at once. Rin pushed herself up onto her knees again. "What? I said you all passed, didn't I?" Kakashi clarified to the kids confidently with some confusion leaking in his words. Everyone looked back at Kakashi with utter confusion written across their faces.

"Hey? What's with all the looks?" Kakashi tossed his arms up shrugging his shoulders as he looked around at the kids gathered. 

"Well? It's just that- We didn't actually get the bell?" Boruto lifted himself off the ground to say looking up to Kakashi. Kakashi tossed the bell in his fingers "Oh this thing?" he said glancing down to it as its jingle echoed around the kids. 

"It's okay, Just forget about the bell! You never would've got it anyway. Not even if hell froze over!" Kakashi said with cheerful banter in his words far too happy with glee for the kids who couldn't really tell what they were feeling in that moment as they looked at him still totally lost.

"Then, what was the point of having that rule at all?" Shikadai voiced the words of his fellow teammates around him. 

"Because" Kakashi began narrowing his eyes "The Ninja world is harsh, "There are many rules and laws out there in the real world. And those who break the rules are regarded as scum. But if you don't value and stand by your comrades then you are even worse then scum. This year's students understand that well, the moment you joined together and decided to take me on as one, you passed" Kakashi continued. 

"Bu-But- What didn't you say just say so right when we did that?" Metal crumbled down before him the tears rolling out of his eyes from what Rin was sure was most likely shock happiness from passing. That they had somehow, just passed. Her green eyes moved away from her father towards her cousin Shikadai who's eyes shortly joined her feeling her gaze on him. "We passed??" she mouthed the words and the confusion was still evident over his facial expression and in the way he just tossed his shoulder back in a lazy shrug that must have meant "I guess so?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck "Well? You did a really good job with that sealing Jusu!" he said proudly throwing in a playful chuckle to his words "And I was just so impressed, that I didn't want to stop you" he added leaning around on his heels to look at the kids gathered around him. "And you kids did, do very well. Be proud of how you've done but you still have a lot of hard work left to do" Kakashi said dusting off his clothing he started taking steps forward "Come on kids- Let's get your headbands" Kakashi waved over his shoulder (Father like son Rin had to laugh Itachi always did the same). 

The kids shared glances at one another. A few seconds passed by as glance by glance the kids check with each other that they were in fact correct. That they weren't dreaming. That they had passed, that had passed great lord sixths test. Then suddenly the kids were standing up, racing after Kakashi. Boruto leapt into the back of him "Thanks old man Kakashi!" he said racing ahead of the elder ninja. "Yeah! Thanks, Uncle Kakashi" Shikadai added racing ahead as well "Interesting combination of tests Lord Sixth," Inojin said following after the boys. Rin grabbed onto his arm hugging it closely "Thank you daddy" she said beaming up at him with a bright smile. 

  
  


* * *

"Hey Sakura, Sarada. congratulations on making Genin Sarada- ALways knew a bright girl as you would" Temari grinned stepping away from the door "Shikadai! Get off your ass-" Temari yelled out to her son who dragged his feet into the hall. "You guys are predictably early" he drawled out as Sarada left her mother's side following Shikadai out to the front porch. Itachi and Rin already present. "Hey, Sarada!" Rin smiled getting up to share a hug with her friend. "Hey" Itachi leaned back on the deck. Before him sat a shoji board in the middle of a game. Shikadai sat across from him clearly the second player. The boys were in a heated match. "Well done Sarada. You did well becoming a Genin. Next step to Chunin" Itachi continued on leaving his eyes on the board in front of him as Shikadai made a move. "Ah- Mm. On my way to being the Hokage" Sarada sat beside Rin grinning ear to ear as she spoke confidently. A small smile graced Itachi's face "You'll make a good Hokage Sarada. I've got faith in you" he smirked, glancing up at her for a moment. Leaning forward he moved a piece that had Shikadai groaning "Damn it. Smart move Itachi" He said with an edge to his words. "You are still too guarded Shikadai" Itachi pointed out. 

"I'm excited to find out who are teams will be," Rin said taking her attention away from brother and cousin to Sarada next to her. The Uchiha turned to her "Yeah I'm interested to know what teams they will break us up into. They need to be balanced of our skillset and relations in the class" Sarada looked past the deck into the grassy garden in front of her leading out into the deep Nara forest. She was sure just beyond that she could see the movement of the famous Nara deer. "What was your team like when you were first made Genin?" Shikadai asked in a move that spoke more distraction from the game then curiosity. Itachi scoffed with a smirk moving his piece "Checkmate SHikadai" he laughed leaning back on his palms. Shikadai leaned forward groaning. Reluctantly putting the piece back in order. "Yea? Do you know why you three were placed together? Although I'm sure you are all Jonin now I still see the tree of you teamed together for missions" Sarada questioned leaning forward towards the new game to study it further. 

Itachi glanced from his game. "They teamed us up to because we complimented each other's weakness. Mirari had a natural talent for the wind release and Genjutsu. Zhao was a natural of Taijutsu and weapons. I had my mother's clan Jutsu the Dragon seal with Lightning Release along with our visual Jutsu." Itachi began leaning forward to move a game piece "Wind and Lightning balance each other out. In fact, Wind is stronger than Lightning but the pair can still challenge each other out from opposites. From the start our Jutsu's go against each other, it makes it a balance on the team against an enemy. Zhao adds by using weaponry and Taijutsu as his specify- In fact he can combine his Hook swords with my lightning release for combination attacks. Both Mirai and I have visual Jutsu and Zhao has a special technique from his father. In the end, each element contributes and balances the others that can be used in combination." Itachi explained tilting his head to the side. The cogs in his brain turning as Shikadai changed his common strategies. 

"And your team is the best of your generation" Rin added with a roll of her eyes "You know it- Regardless of who you are both paired with don't take it at face value. I don't think was thrilled to be paired with Zhao and I but we've become a fantastic team. You form a tight bond with your team and they become close as family" Itachi said boldly letting his mind touch back at fond memories of his team as the grew from what they were to what they are. 

"Dinner's almost ready kids- Boruto and Himawari just arrived" Sakura came to the doorway. Boruto ran around her skidding to a stop in front of them. "Well done making Genin Boruto," Itachi said standing from the game "Finish it later Shikadai," he said placing his hand on his younger cousins head "I'll help set the table Sakura" he dipped his in respect to her. "You've learned such good manners Itachi" Sakura smiled giving a little wave to the kids before heading inside with the elder Hatake son.

"Shikadai!" Boruto pulled out a new game from inside his shirt that had Shikadai gawking out. The girls made a face at the boys. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genin teams assemble! We already know Sarada and Boruto go on quite the adventure to get into separate teams but what about some of our others? Like Rin?

The kids were gathered in the class. They split among friends with the hot topic bounced around, what were the teams. everyone had their own ideas, each had speculated themselves overnight their own ideas. "Hey, Sarada!! Rin!!" ChouChou put her arms around the two girls next to her "Think they'll make us a team? I think us three would be a perfect time, right" ChouChou smiled "I don't know ChouChou, at this point I can't be sure what they'll do" Sarada said honestly as she would "But we three are so amazingly in tune with each other, right Rin?" ChouChou pouted and Rin offered back a light laugh "I don't know, maybe! My parents are in on picking the teams so don't be surprised if they do something weird." She rolled her eyes "There is no way they would split us up tho! We're like, best friends?" ChouChou said so matter of factually that it left the other two in laughing under their breath. It would be nice to be teamed together with them considering the three would work well together. "What about the legendary-" Sarada begin but was cut off by Boruto bumping into the conversation "That sounds interesting! If that ends up the chase we should team up Shikadai!" he put his hand over Shikadai's shoulder flashing a wide grin. "Again the sensei pick the teams" Sarada scolded turning around "I for one would hate to be paired on a team with someone like you who leaves everything to chance" she added with a frown. Rin and ChouChou nodded "You don't think about anything!" ChouChou added crossing her arms over her chest.

Boruto came up closer "Haven't you ever heard of playing it by ear?" he puffed out his chest wearing a wide smirk over his feature acting completely confident. Rin laughed glancing to Shikadai who put his hands up in defence not wishing to get involved. Sarada put her hand up pushing Boruto away "Stop! You're too close. Your spit is flying" she warned. Iwabe leaned over them "We don't get a choice" he said "It is what it is. We just have to be ready for it" he tossed his eyes around the kids around it (He was so much taller than these youngsters) "I'm sure they'll put us on good teams, we just have to wait for it." Rin said bumping Shikadai's side "Yeah yeah, such a drag but it will be fine" he shrugged

"Sensi is coming" Namida who had been the resident door watcher for the kids yelled out. The kids all jumped to attention, including Iwabe who in the process knocked Boruto. He body came colliding in the direction of Sarada's, Rin's breath was held as her eyes widened.

She let go of her breath to see Boruto's face crashed into Sarada's shoe. Boruto moved away quickly ready to squabble with Sarada "Iwabe! Be careful" Rin scolded up "Ah I'm sorry! He- He shouldn't have been so close" Iwabe defended getting to his feet away from the squabbling pair "Attention!" Shino yelled to the kids. Each froze in their spot "Line up!" he added standing to the front of the room. Behind him stood other Shinbo the kids were familiar with, those would be the team leaders for them. 

The kids scrambled over the tables and lined up quickly. Each held their heads high and stood proudly waiting. Each was beyond eager to find out their teammates that their usual rowdiness was quite. 

Rin held her hands behind her back, wobbling on her feet she looked up and down the line.  _ Who would she be paired with? Sarada, ChoCho and her were a good match, weren't they? But then they wouldn't break up the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Mother said it was a tradition from before her time.  _ Rin's mind ran quickly eyeing up each of her classmates in wonder. Part of her couldn't help sneaking back to the words Itachi had said last night, it wouldn't matter who she was teamed with it would work out. They would become a great team one way or another, they would be friends. She was going to make their teamwork, they would become great.

"All of you here may have just graduated, but that alone only crosses off one check box," Shino explained. Under his breath, Shikadai spoke "He says that no but he cried more then anyone at that ceremony" Boruto chuckled "I know right" he teased the two boys leaning in to laugh as quietly as they could but little escaped Shino's gaze when the teacher was so aware of their actions by now "What was that?" Shino said with a touch of annoyance on his tone. "Ah- Nothing at all Sensi!" Shikadai filled in as the boys straightened up quickly as Shino left his gaze on them linger causing them to stiffen further.

"Your training days are not yet over!" Shino continued despite their actions, wide eager eyes focused in on him. "And Don't think my watchful eyes will stop following you," he said firmly the kids gave a serious nod "Yes sir!" they each repeated in almost the exact same time. "What more thing before I can announce the teams to you all" Shino said glancing over his shoulder to the leader behind him. He eyes turned to the girls at the far end "Sumire! What is a three-man squad?" he asked the resident class rep. The girl flinched mumbling her words quickly "It is a team comprised of three shinobi! Brought together to complete missions!" she answered quickly in fright hoping her response would be good enough for Shino. Shino nodded his head "You are half right" Shino responded. 

"Rin!" he called quickly the girl glanced up "Would you happen to know the other half?" he asked. Rin shifted her feet feeling eyes on her "Ah- A three-man squad is a more than just a team? they are responsible for each other's lives and must protect each other" Rin filled in relaying teachings of her brother. Shino nodded his head once more "Yes Rin" he answered, "Teamwork makes the difference between life and death, From this moment as Ninja you will form relationships that will occupy you for the rest of your life." Shino explained letting his eyes travel across the kids before him. "Never forget that" he finished with a smile gracing his features at her determined the kids all looked to be with each other.

"Alright! When I call your name. You will go quickly to the other room!" he took in a deep breath as he watched the kids before him still their excitement with wide waiting eyes. 

"Denki Kaminarimon!"

"Iwabee Yuino"

"Rin Hatake"

"You three will comprise of team five!" Shino explained. Rin's feet moved her forward before she was even thinking. Glancing down the line of kids to meet the bodies of her two other teammates. Suddenly a grin grew on her face, she quieted down her excitement as she walked along.

"I am Udon Ise, I will be your new teacher. Let's go for a walk in the village. I wish to get to know you three" before the kids stood a man tall man with dirty brown hair with dark chocolate eyes to match sealed behind squared glasses. The kids each shared a glance, Rin was the first to bow "It is a pleasure to meet you" she said in a calming tone with a welcoming smile. Iwabe and Denki copied her "Good to meet you sir" they added. The kids raised up, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Udon fidgetted "Come on than kids." he stuttered turning away from them and heading out of the academy building. "He seems cool" Iwabe muttered walking ahead. The other two joined. "Glad to be on a team with you Rin" Denki whispered "You too Iwabe!" he whispered slightly loudly for just them to hear away from the teacher.

They made it outside in mostly silence towards the gates their eyes travelled to the sky at Boruto's yelling of "Sarada!!" each pausing for a moment to watch those two rush past "What are they doing?" Iwabe asked tilting his head to the side in confusion "Guess they are on a team together. Sarada won't be happy about that" Rin concluded shrugging her shoulders. Sarada would tell her and ChoCho all about it later not much point dwelling on it now. "Come on you three" Udon called their attention having not stopped to pair them mind. The newly formed team five raced up behind him. Denki came to his left well Iwabe and Rin on his right. Each had an eye on their new teacher with curiosity. Udon kept his eyes straight ahead but their focused gaze was still distracting even to him. He closed his eyes for a moment

_ "Lead Seventh-" Udon stuttered quickly shaking his head. He really shouldn't have felt so nervous over this "May I ask you question" he settled his voice and quieted his mind. He couldn't believe he was becoming so nervous again, all over becoming a jonin teacher to a couple of little genin. "Yeah! Of course Udon! Anything you need ya know" Naruto beamed glancing up from a stack of papers Shikamaru just handed him. "The genin- How do you recommend I get to know them?" he asked in a small voice. Naruto gave a confused look as he glanced away into the distance then smiled brightly "Kakashi asked our names, our likes, our dislikes and our goal. Try that Udon, I think he had us sorted from the beginning after that meeting" Naruto offered  _

Udon reopened his eyes spotting out a place they could spot. His eyes scanned the rooves ahead of them, a smile coming up his features. "Up here," he said in a flash bouncing between the buildings. Iwabe grinned "Finally doing something!" he grabbed Denki and Rin's shirt collars pulling them ahead only to let them go as he leapt forward "Hey Iwabe! Calm down" Denki called, him and Rin followed suit. 

As they reached the roof's top, Rin paused on the railings taking in the view around her. The city looked amazing from higher up no wonder the boys enjoyed taking the train. "So tell me about yourselves. Name, Likes, Dislikes? Got a goal yet?" Udon asked leaning against the railings on the other side. 

"I'm Iwabe! I don't like studying does that count? I do like to fight, on the other hand, my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are the best of the class" Iwabe put his hands on hips standing proudly. "I'm Denki!" the smaller boy waved "I like plenty of things thank you, sir, though I try to be humble. I don't dislike many things, I guess I wouldn't like those who pick on others or do things to better only themselves. I would like to become a great shinobi" Denki added. Rin jumped down to the boys, slipping her hands behind her back. "I'm Rin Hatake! I want to become a medical ninja or ambassador for the leaf. I like my family and friends, the farm. Oh I love snow, snow is so beautiful I love it. I try not to dislike something till I can experience it but I agree with Denki" She added. 

Udon spent a moments glance at each of the kids. This was what he had, at least they didn't seem difficult they were somewhat agreeable to each other and on good terms that was a bonus. Unlike Konohamaru who was going to have to deal with Sarada and Boruto arguing. Then there was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. His team seemed good, useful. Udon nodded his head.  _ This team involves at least one natural fighter although I would say Rin will be as well. Especially if she can unlock the dragon seal like her brother. Denki is a planner, he will make a great strategist. I think this team will work well. _

"Good to meet you then Iwabe, Denki, Rin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at about midnight at almost 2k words yeet I need to stop writing so late haha


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genin are assigned their first missions. Itachi, Zhao and Mirai are also assigned a more interesting mission, what could theres be about?

"Really wouldn't be all that special without your Dragon seal" Mirai teased back "And you wouldn't be without your Genjutsu" Itachi added turning up the heat of the stove in front of him. "And both of you are screwed without me so shut it!" Zhao threw his arm around Itachi's shoulder pulling the other boy into a sideward hug bumping his fist into his head. "Oi hey Zhao! Quit it" Itachi shove at him laughter thick in his words. Mirai joined in laughing too making no effort to assist either boy. 

"Brother!" the three chuunin paused in their actions looking towards the door to spy Rin, Iwabe and Denki. "Iwabe?" Mirai's voice echoed out, Zhao dropped his force on Itachi. The boy forced himself back to standing. "Rin! This your team huh?" He grinned "Been a while since we last saw you Iwabe, I'm glad to see you on a Genin team" he continued on. "Wait Iwabe? You know them?" Denki turned to look up to the oldest member of team five. "Hey, Iwabe! Been a while!" Zhao said loudly waving his hand over "Hows it been!" he came towards the other boy. Iwabe shook himself back into focus "Zhao, Itachi, Mirai!" he said quickly looking down to Denki "Ah yeah" he scratched the back of his head "We were classmates once" he told the others taking long strides to join his old classmates in the kitchen. 

"Looks like a good team Rin" Itachi had returned to his cooking offering back a warm smile. "You'll be glad to be out of class and in the field Iwabe" Itachi held his fist over for the older member of team five to bump. "We meet our new tutor today as well, Udon Sensei." Rin filled in offering a hug to Mirai as she joined them in the kitchen. "Oh, nice! He should be a good teacher, strict but good" Mirai added jumping down from the kitchen bench to bump fist with Iwabe "Better be nice to Rin or Itachi gonna beat your ass" she laughed. Itachi shook his head "They'll be fine" he offered a gentle laugh taking out plates from an above cupboard. "If you're staying for dinner the least you can do is set the table then guys" He rolled his shoulders setting the last of the plates down for them. 

* * *

"Good luck Rin, Iwabe, Denki" Itachi ruffled his sister's hair. They stood within the mission centre. Just on the outskirts of the masses of people readying for their new missions assignments. "See ya brother" Rin waved to them shoving along her new teammates. "Hey Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki" Team five called out as they went running towards the others. 

"Aww, little sister is growing up" Zhao teased leaning against Mirai who was also snickering. "And look Sarada and Shikadai got their first missions as well. No wonder Itachi is on edge" Mirai pointed outputting on a play of being so worried. Zhao burst out laughing "Shut it you two" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest "They'll be fine I'm just-" he shrugged looking away although he couldn't help his eyes returning back worried anyway. It was his little sister after all, and Shikadai, and Sarada of course. He couldn't bare to see any of them be hurt and yet they had to grow up still. 

"Itachiii" the boy jumped slightly as Mirai leaned over him. Zhao burst into more laughter "Idiot" Zhao pocked at him. Itachi waved his hands "Alright, alright, when you two are finished we can go collect our new mission?" Itachi groaned out. His two comrades laughed at him. "I could keep teasing you Itachi-" Mirai started "But we have missions to do!" Itachi counted the girl who pouted back "Blahh, teasing you is more fun" she explained frowning at him. Zhao slipped his arm over her shoulders "Yeah I'm with Mirai watching you squirm is way more fun" he agreed. "Yeah well, shut up. I'm going to collect our mission" he reported walking past them without casting the pair a second glance.

* * *

"Investigating more rogue ninja huh," Zhao said under his breath as they approached the gates "Team seven" Itachi called out causing the other two to lift their eyes further towards the gate. "Wait is that Konohamaru?" Mirai asked only to confirm her own question "Yeah, with Boruto, Sarada and that sound kid" her eyes move across to judge the expressions of her teammates. "Oh hey, guys!" Konohamaru greeted them, he looked down to his team offering a wide smile "Now this is one of the Leaf's best units. At least after the war" He explained proudly. Boruto mumbled something under his breath that sounded like an insult causing Sarada to elbow him. "Hey Sarada!" he yelled "Shut it Boruto be polite" he argued back quickly.

Konohamaru let out a sigh at their antics. "What's the mission Sarada?" Itachi called cancelling out the arguing between them. "Protecting a village on the border for neighbouring villages stealing their food" she explained quickly placing her hands behind her back. "Sounds like it should be good then you guys. Don't get too ahead of yourselves tho, never know what might happen" Mirai leaned down putting her hands on her hips trying to scare the kids. "Yeah well, I can handle anything" Boruto puffed out his chest sounding ever too proud. Sarada was about to counter when Itachi beat her to it "You must work as a team. Cover each other's backs and attack as a unit not singular. You'll learn that in time" he said slipping his hands back into his pockets much like Kakashi would.

Zhao stretched his arms out "Better learn it fast Boruto or you might just get left in the dirt. Lord seventh won't assign you missions if you can't work with your team" he blinked one eye open to watch the kids reaction. Only to see him grumbling more with crossed arms. "Best let your head off Konohamaru," Itachi said taking a few steps around the team. "What mission do you have?" Sarada's voice called back looking up with interest. "Investigation of rogue ninja, nothing that crazy. Was hoping for another mission like the last" Mirai pouted and Zhao nodded "Yeah this will be easy." he said. Itachi cast them a glance back "There will be more too it. Trust until Shikamaru to have some plan." he shrugged looking to Sarada "As Mirai said, we're investigating some rogue ninja hideouts" he filled in. "Best of luck to your team Itachi," Konohamaru said. "Come on, why can't we get a mission like that. Fighting cool rogue ninja" Boruto exclaimed. 

Zhao walked past him, pushing his hand down on the kids head "Because you're Genin" he said simply watching the pout form on Boruto's features. "Give it time, stay safe and think ahead. You'll improve" Itachi his hand out ruffling Sarada's perfectly set hair. To which she quickly corrected with a smile. "Right" she affirmed.

Mirai vanished first in the flash. "Move it Itachi or you'll buy dinner," Zhao said vanishing with another flash. "Good luck Sarada, rest of you" he nodded vanishing shortly after. Sparks of blue lightning dancing across the path he'd just taken. "Always to Sarada first" Boruto rolled his eyes. Feeling her face heat up Sarada turned around "Shut it Boruto we have a mission" she yelled

Later Itachi and Mirai blended into the shadows of the trees watching from high above at the people below. Boxes moved into some cave entrance guarded by rogue ninja. Each member wore heavy clocks having their identities. 

Zhao's hook sword crashing into the wood of the branch, using the momentum to swing himself around and over landing on the same one as his teammates. "They're getting supplies from a nearby village over the border." he began "Your arm" Mirai cut in before he could finish causing them all to tear their eyes away to the blood staining its way down the boy's arm "I got in a quick fight with one, hidden the body. They won't find us out anytime soon." Zhao answered promptly. Mirai pulled out a small medical pack "I'll bandage it anyway for you dummy." she scolded with a playing tone for him. "Thanks" he answered bringing his eyes up to meet Itachi's grey ones "No other entrances, limited members wearing missing ninja bands. I'm thinking they aren't keen on the peace and are maybe planning something" Zhao finished up flinching as Mirai pulled the bandage a bit tight around his arm, mumbling an apologetic sorry immediately after.

"How should we proceed? We were asked to investigate, no word to engage or not" Mirai said moving her hands over Zhao pushing him to lean up so she could check he wasn't hiding any further words. "I say engage, they won't be difficult to take out-," Zhao said letting his eyes following Mirai as she carefully investigated him. "Let's wait till sundown. We'll investigate into the cave see what they are hiding. Decide by morning how to proceed based on what we find. Shikamaru wouldn't have sent us for just scouting" Itachi cast his eyes out across the people entering and exiting the cave below them. Mirai and Zhao nodded

As decided at sundown the three-man squad slipped into the shadows. sneaking in and around the guards, though cracks and behind crates. In silence, they traded quick hand movements of signals. Each collected small bits of intel, opening crates, stealing scrolls and objects from countertops. Just like that, in and out. The ninja retreated back to the safety of the trees above silently comparing what they had found.  _ This cave you've stumbled upon holds quite interesting things young master. Something feels quite wrong about this hole place  _ Zircon spoke within his head. Itachi chewed at the inside of his lip thinking it over. "Well?" Zhao perked "Zircon doesn't like this either, it is making him uneasy. All of this looks uneasy but we can't get into the scrolls those are sealed. Some of those crates were as well. They are plotting something here and trying to mask it over" Itachi spoke looking between his teammates "So we report in, reassess?" Zhao asked. Mirai huffed "We could handle it right now" she countered. Itachi shook his head "I don't think we should. Play this safe, watch them. We are right on the border, we can't risk breaking the peace over this yet." Itachi said moving past them to jump between the trees.

He came to a stop further from the cave ideally out of hearing of them. Landing on the ground "Summoning Jutsu" he said calling up the sighs and summoning two ninja hounds before him. "Aah yeah. Kakashi's brat" Shiba greeted "Be polite Shiba! Kakashi told us to be nice to him" Uhei noted sitting politely in front of Itachi just as Zhao and Mirai joined them. "You're going to send them back to Lord Seventh to see how he wants us to proceed. Aren't you?" Mirai said putting her hands on her hips "Yeah" Itachi shrugged with a smile "I know Shikamaru has a deeper plan to this then he gave us but as it stands we can't engage without potentially risking the peace of the border" Itachi replied. Zhao shoved his hands into his pockets "Yeah I agree with you as much as I'd like a bit of exercise." He rolled his shoulders back. 

"So what do you want us to report in?" Uhei asked "These are what we found, scrolls and crates have sealing jutsu's on them" Mirai leaned down handing out the items from her pack "Missing ninja from different villages and some don't have any headbands at all" Zhao chimed in "Could you go directly to Lord Seventh and Shikamaru? No delays please I think this will be important" Itachi added lastly. Shiba glanced up at him "Yeahhhh guess we can do that for Kakashi's brat" he grinned showing off his wide fangs Uhei collected the pack handed to him from Mirai in his mouth nodding to Itachi before taking off. Shiba spun around quickly "Hey wait!" he snapped chasing after his packmate.

The three scrambled up into the trees shortly after. A large branch high above the ground become their hiding spot for now. Zhao was relaxed laying across the branch. Itachi against the trunk and Mirai between them swinging her legs off the branch side. "Waiting is the worst part" She groaned flopping back on the wood. "It's so quiet" Itachi noted looking up through the leaves ahead of them. He hadn't even heard birds in so long. Zhao was about to comment when suddenly above him stood a dog. He jumped up catching himself before he slipped off the branch. Uhei and Shiba stood panting "Lord seventh asked you not to engage-" Uhei started flicking his ear his head rose up

An explosion range just to the side of them all. The three ninjas darted away "The hell was that-" Zhao growled pulling out his hook swords from his back. Before they floated a white butterfly "That's-" Itachi started not fast enough as it exploded once more. "Destination clay?" Mirai filled in from her branch darting her eyes around to find the source of the controller "I can't see the user!" She called out "We're retreating as ordered, I'll create some lightning as cover" Itachi called the other two nodded confirmation. "Let's go Zircon" Itachi stood firm on the branch summoning our his visual jutsu white in colour similar to the Sharingan. Taking a deep breath  _ Finally some damn action. I'm going to blow this fool off the side of the earth  _ Zircon growled in his head. The seal on his back moved, the dragon tattoo whipped around his arm out his right hand came lightning in the shape of a dragon with white eyes matching his own. Mirai and Zhao retreated behind him as not to get caught. Many other white butterflies of explosive had emerged around the woods only to be cut off by the lightning that rattled though. In the distance, a yell of pain could be heard as smoke floated into the air from the scarred trees. Zircon's body remained ahead sparking and zapping "That's it Zircon," Itachi asked holding his hand out with palm facing upwards. Zircon looked back to him "Can't let me have any fun can you" he smirked showing sharp fangs but listening regardless. Lightning covered Itachi body as the dragon returned, the tattoo returned to its spot on his back and stopped moving. 

Itachi fell back with the others, sharing a look all three and the ninja hounds retreated towards the village

* * *

"Lord seventh was hiding something over that mission. You were right there was more to it" Mirai said as they exited the Hokage's building down the stairs "That wasn't an easy jutsu for someone to be using" Itachi added focused on the ground in front of him "Next time he better let us engage" Zhao rolled his shoulders about hanging his arms behind his neck "He probably wasn't expecting that" Mirai said tilting her head to the side "We will see how this develops and what it becomes next." Itachi confirmed, they would be sure to continue something with this mission at a later date.

"So what's the plan tonight," Mirai asked stretching her arms high above her head. Zhao and Itachi shared a look, a wide grin appeared on the Hatake boy's features and Zhao shook his head quickly. "Keep Zhao company Mirai? I have to go..." he trailed off looking for an excuse "THe hospital-" He filled in and then instantly regretted it as his two teammates stopped. Zhao slapped his face behind Mirai at his friend's terrible excuse "I mean I'm helping lady Sakura. It's fine- Just keep Zhao company? You know how pissy he gets about going home early" Itachi put his hands behind his neck looking past their female teammate at Zhao who was giving him all sorts of expressions and hand signs. Instantly stopping as Mirai spun on her heels to face him. 

"Want to get dinner somewhere Zhao?" she gave a lopsided smile at him. "Yup, let's do that" he grinned back. The pair said their goodbyes to Itachi walking off down the stretch. As they got further away Zhao slipped a thumbs-up back to Itachi causing him to laugh finally turning his back as well heading in the direction of the hospital.

"What do you um feel like Mirai," Zhao asked looking around at the buildings that surrounded the street. Mirari caught the redness against his skin. She should be heading home, getting enough rest in for tomorrow's mission or taking the time to train. Then again it was nice to spend time with her teammates like this.

She reached out grabbing Zhao's hand dragging the other boy along "Wait hey Mirai!" he yelled as she dragged him along. They rushed down the streets. She stopped by a small noodle shop on the corner. Zhao almost crashing into her

"Let's get some to go and just walk around for a bit?" She looked up at it. Damn Itachi and Zhao both stood taller than her now, when they first were Genin she was lucky enough to stand just taller than them but boys grew fast. Now she had to look up at them both. "Yeah let's do it" Zhao replied, here was the advantage of them being taller. Zhao had it easy moving past people, leaning over to call out an order for the man behind the counter. Mirai could simply slip in behind him.

The pair found there way high above the streets, leaning against the rails. The village below was a bright stream of light. Mirai's eyes were focused on the sky above them. "What are you thinking about," Zhao asked with his back leaned against the rails. Mirai took her eyes away from the sky back down to the brightly lit village "My dad" she said fidgetting her hands "Why don't you like going home Zhao?" she asked "I mean. I know you don't like it when they argue but is that it?" she continued avoiding his eyes. Family wasn't a subject that suited him. It was often avoided by him.

"Yeah" he shrugged "I just. Yeah, I don't like it when they argue. Dad can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, he jokes about things mom finds serious. Then he vanishes for a couple of days without a word and we're supposed to be fine with it. Guess that's the life of the ANBU. Don't know why in hell Itachi wants to join it" Zhao cast his eyes to the ground chewing on the senbon in his mouth. Mirai moved her eyes up to find his face "I know they care about each other deeply, I guess that's what love is meant to be just sometimes I hate how they are that I don't understand why they got together in the first place" he rolled his shoulders back forcing his warm blue eyes to find red ones.

Mirai considers his words for a moment. Zhao was strong, tough on the outside just like Itachi. They both shared a lot of traits which seemed to make it easy for the pair to work together. But having worked with them for so long she knew their weakness, their ticks. Arguments between close people were one of Zhao's. He was incredibly loving when you got to know him, a trait Mirai was sure he probably shared with his father and maybe that was why the pair seemed estranged. 

"I wonder if my parents would've argued," Mirai said out of the blue looking back out to the village. Zhao moved about till he was leaning on his forearms the same as her. "I think they all do," Zhao said "Some worse than others tho" he added quickly after with a laugh. Mirai cast her eyes up to find his. "We can stay out all night if you like" She gave him a warm smile. Zhao was easy to wast some time with, he was always calm and collected with some good humour to bounce. "We'll be tired for tomorrow" he reponed with questioning eyes "Eh, Don't think you can last Zhao? Not much of an impressive ninja" she counted with a teasing smile. Zhao let out a breath-holding a hand to his chest appearing wounded "Low blow, Low blow. You're on Mirai" he playfully pushed at her shoulder.

By four am the pair were on the roof of Mirai's house. Laying back watching the stars. Mirai had drifted off some time ago but Zhao was still awake. His eyes following the path of a shooting star. 

* * *

"Is Boruto even telling the truth?" Rin whispered to Sarada next to her as the three girls could easily hear Boruto's loud voice as he discussed how is singlehandedly he was taking on many rogue ninjas. "That guy is really too much" Sarada shook her head "My mission was great, we were protection detail for this really nice lady. Inojin and Shikadai carried all her stuff. I kept talking to her and telling her about all these cool places to go" ChoCho said with stars in her eyes. Rin laughed "I bet they enjoyed it" She whispers to Sarada referring to Shikadai and Inojin. Sarada rolled her eyes with a smile "I bet" she whispered back. 

"Well, what did your team do Rin?" Cho-Cho leaned forward on the table asking "Farmwork, helped this guy get out this giant turnip and other crops. It really wasn't that different from home" Rin laughed "I wonder if Uncle Shikamaru forgets that my dad's clan was a farming clan" she moved her eyes out to Denki and Iwabe who were all leaned forward chanting something with Boruto and Shikadai "But it was fun, I think it helped us get to know each other better. Denki isn't one for farming" Rin continued keeping her voice low for just the girls. "I still think us three would've made a great team" ChoCho pouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a gamble at Iwabe being about the same age as Mirai, who is just older then Zhao and Itachi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Gang? Ice style? Cute boys? Oops Sarada's stealing her dad's cloak I wonder what for-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 43

Team Five has spent the morning repairing roadways for civilians. From bridges to tunnels, to pathways damaged by rockfalls and flooding. Of course, they had stationed workers already working these but the added bonus of the young ninja in training was excellent in speeding up the process.

"Thank you Team Five" The workers each shook their hands thanking them over and over again. Eventually, the team took their leave. "That went great" Denki bounced "Our teamwork is starting to come together" Denki smiled ear to ear as he walked just ahead of the other two. "You're Ninjutsu is improving too Denki. Nice work" Iwabe complimented hanging the staff over his shoulder as he walked. Rin held her hands behind her back her eyes following the shimmering in the water. "Hey Rin" Iwabe started catching her attention "Itachi when we were still at the academy he had that seal thing. The dragon could use a lot of lightning release. You use Earth-style-" Iwabe spoke but was cut off "I don't have it. I can use Earth style. My dad says a lot of the Hatake clan does. So I must get it from him" Rin rarely cut people off when she spoke but this time she did "Itachi couldn't use any before the seal. My mom says she is the same." Rin finished shrugging her shoulders with a soft smile. 

Denki tilted his head to the side in confusion slowing his pace down "I don't know a lot about this Rin but is that meant to imply you won't get it like them?" Denki raised an eyebrow and from the corner of her eye, she could see the shift in Iwabe's posture. "Mom said it's anyone's game" she passed off with a laugh "Our clan has been ... gone for decades that no one knows anything about the dragon seal. I don't know maybe I'll get it, maybe I won't." Rin forced a smile pretending to be more positive about it all then she was. "How does it work? It is like the sealing jutsu's I've been learning or a summoning Jutsu?" Denki joining the team walking on the other side with her in the middle. Rin thought for a moment "I'm not sure. I don't think so Denki. Itachi said it awakens to protect you if you're on the edge" Rin explained glancing to Iwabe who shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't know" he waved his hands "At least? I don't think so" he added afterwards. "Oh well. I hope you get it Rin!" Denki chimed causing a spark of gentle laughter from the girl "Than you Denki" she bumped her shoulder with him.

Team five sat in the table chubby behind Team seven. Iwabe raised his drink first (meals were a shout on him today) "And here to successfully clearing the tunnel" he proudly announced. "You did a great job Rin" Denki added flashing her a wide smile "Your plan was what made it work Denki! It just helps Iwabe and I both use Earth-style," she said back bumping her drink carefully with Iwabe's, Denki following shortly after. "That because Earth-style is the best of all the natural elements," Iwabe said with a smirk throwing some fries into his mouth. Rin didn't dare engage knowing full well where a conversation like that would lead with all the boys gathered around. Gratefully it seemed they were all lost in thought. "I wonder what our next mission will be," Denki said absent-mindedly glancing out the window beside them. Rin turned around on the seats leaning over Sarada's shoulder 

Her eyes jumped up to see Denki had joined her "Well technically specking the definition is a gang of guys who steal from the rich and give to the poor" Denki explained heartfully. Iwabe leaning forward on the table, Rin flashed her eyes back watching him sneak out Denki's fries. The pair locked eyes for a moment in the seconds Iwabe stuffed his mouth and quickly put his hands back pretending he hadn't done anything. 

"Yeah well Stealing is Stealing, no matter what excuse you come up with" Boruto grumble pushing his head into his hand leaning on his elbow over the table. "Right Sarada" Boruto called out expecting her to come to his rescue for some reason. "Excuse I'm trying to read my book" Sarada left little room for arguing speaking to him in a lacklustre tone her eyes returning to the pages the moment the words left her. That seemed to lift Boruto up surprisingly, he raised his posture "Oh boo hoo, What do you think Shikadai" he targeted the Nara boy. Sarada leaned back into the chair lifting her head to find Rin's looking back to her.  _ Boys  _ the pair could read each other. 

"Well everybody has their own reason for stealing. You know" Shikadai spoke although his eyes never left the shoji board in front of him. Rin could see clearly he was attempting to work out some strategy although she wasn't familiar with what one from here. Denki leaned forward beside her to get a better view of the reactions of the other. BThere'ss face had fallen at the response he gathered from Shikadai "There's more to the world then what we see at home" Shikadai closed his eyes thinking for a few sparse seconds although no one dared to speak. "And what they teach at the academy is only theoretical. Maybe someday when we go on missions we will have to face the same thing." Shikadai explained moving the game tiles before him "But I wouldn't know" he passed off with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"So-" Boruto started in shock "What exactly are you saying then?" he questioned. Denki stiffened before her, they could both see where this was leading when those two disagreed on something. Neither were easy to move and Shikadai always played it close to his chest. "I'm saying, you shouldn't go around defining things in black and white" Shikadai hadn't moved his eyes from the book in front of having spoken his words with a touch of annoyance as her game tile moved before him. Boruto's face dropped further "Oh no-" Denki whispered beside her "You sound like a jaded old man, sitting over there acting like you've seen it all" Boruto argued back clenching his fists. Sarada raises an eyebrow "True, I can't believe you're the same age as the rest of us" she added leaning "Yeah I know right" Boruto muttered "Is Shikadai just superhuman is sounds even worse then Itachi used too" Iwabe leaned forward muttered to the pair in front of him. "Isn't the entire Nara clan supposed to be well known for their intelligence" Denki offered. Rin nodded in confirmation "Yeah. Aunt Temari is incredibly smart too. Our grandfather Shikaku was famous in the leaf, probably where they both get it from" Rin whispered back to the boys who leaned in to catch her words. 

Shikadai finally raised his head sighing loudly "that's enough already" he said casting a glance to Boruto and then across to his cousin. "Let's not talk about me okay, I just want to go with the flow? I'm not looking to stand out, I'm not like you. I'm don't necessarily want to go poking around into safe that is none of my business" Shikadai said with a pointed look to Boruto. His eyes held for a moment before returning back to the book in his hand. Denki shared glances to his team before him. Boruto's face turns to shock h expected such a reaction like that from Shikadai. "It is what it is, But I never get tired of getting a pie of the action." Boruto explained ever so factually "Alright, Alright already" Shikadai groaned he widen his eyes processing over his last movement "Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asked unexpecting of a reply.

"What are you even doing?" Boruto groaned leaning forward to get a better look. "Is that, that old ass game I've seen you play with  _ Hatake _ " Boruto grumbled. Denki went to speak but the words never got far as both Iwabe and Rin had leaned over placing a hand over his mouth "Don't bother" they both mouthed. Denki instantly caught on quickly quieting down before them as the pair released him. "Yes it is Shoji, I've played with Itachi and my dad. My dad said if I figure out this strategy he will give me some money" Shikadai shrugged "But man it is such a drag" he added with a sigh moving another tile. "I feel like Uncle Shikamaru stole that from dad. I think he paid Itachi to start learning the strategies" Rin sighed rolling her eyes over to find Sarada's book again. 

Boruto glanced between them "So what is one of the pieces a character?" he asked Shikadai shrugged in return "Yeah you could say that" he rolled his neck around eyes focused on the board looking for a solution. "What kind of items can you use?" Boruto leaned over the table looming over Shikadai's game board. Sarada's eyes came up watching him "Idiot" she mumbled under her breath turning her head to face Rin. "This game doesn't have any ultimate moves or items actually" Shikadai explained simply not glancing up from it. "What kind of game is that. It sounds boring" Boruto lolled his head to the side. Shikadai chuckles in response but didn't move to respond.

"Do you know anything about breaking into a secure jewellery store" Sarada whispered under her breath to Rin. Leaning her head around just enough to catch the other girl's ear. "Hey!" Boruto's voice cut though "What if you move this one here?" he said moving the tile in Shikadai's place. "No? What are you planning?" Rin returned in the same low whisper to the Uchiha. "The gold general can't move diagonally or backwards" Shikadai explained. "What??! All the moves are decided ahead of time" he grumbled frowning deeply at the board. "I'm trying to understand how someone would" Sarada whispered chewing on the inside of her lip. "Can you shut up now? You're so annoying" he groaned in response placing the book back down on the table. "Could someone lower their body temperature?" Sarada blinked jumping her eyes to meet Rin's "There would be a ninjutsu for that?" Rin countered. 

A gasp escaped Sarada "I think I just figured it out." Sarada spoke quickly. "W-Wa-Where are you going?" Boruto leaned over as Sarada left the booth. "What did you figure out?" he called after. "Just come with me!" Sarada called "You too Team five" she added afterwards. The two teams quickly rose from the booths racing after Sarada as she left. 

The two teams chased after Sarada. Eventually making it into the depths of the library. "What am I holding?" Sarada asked holding up the same flower she had collected from the building. "A flower?" Iwabe and Boruto replied at the same time looking at her with confusion "A frozen flower?" Rin filled in leaning forward to examine the flower closer "Yes exactly, a frozen flower" Sarada confirmed glancing between her friends. "It was in front of the bank safe" Sarada continued twirling the flower in her hand slowly. Sarada's dark eyes moved around each of them "I've been thinking how a flower outside the safe could be able to stay frozen" she explained turning around to pick a book off of the shelf behind her. "Is it a bad thing the flower is frozen?" Iwabe whispered leaning down to the boys next to them. The other two shrugged and Mitsuki offered a strangely bright smile.

"That was when I remembered this" Sarada flickered open the pages. Finding the exact one she was looking for "Oh Ice style!" Rin sparked up instantly noticing what she was talking about "Are you referring to an Ice Jutsu?" Mitsuki filled in. Denki leaned over to Rin who glanced her eyes over to meet his, finding Iwabe also leaned over "Whats Ice style?" Denki asked "Sh- Listen" Rin whispered pushing his head gently by his chin to look back at Sarada.

Sarada sighed "You must be aware we use Five styles of Ninjutsu right? The Five Nature releases" Sarada began, the kids around her nodding "The five styles are Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind" Sarada added carefully "Look if I wanted a lesson I'd go to school" Boruto grumbled rolling his eyes and slouching his shoulders. "Listen Boruto" Denki interrupted him poking the other boy gently in the shoulder. "Yes, there are other styles of Jutsu in the world. Some are passed on only to certain clans, Those special Jutsu's are called Tekke Genki" Sarada went on explaining. Mitsuki tilted his head "Is this similar to the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan?" He asked Sarada nodded her head "Yes and Ice style seems to be a rare Jutsu used by Shinboe of whose roots come from the land of snow. Although still very rare" Sarada closed the book looking down at it and the flowers in her hand. 

Boruto put on a smug look putting a hand to his chin "Ahh. I get what you are saying!" he said proudly "Maybe whoever used the ice style was able to bring her body temperature down to minus 20 degrees right" Boruto said puffing out his chest. "And that is the reason the thermal season didn't go off?" Mitsuki filled in tilting his head to the other side. "So whoever broke in has to be someone using a rare Tekki Genki?" Rin concluded. "Plus if the suspect used the ice style jutsu before they even entered the safe-" Sarada started "it would explain the frozen flower- Oops Sorry Sarada" Rin blurted out quickly having to come to the same conclusion.

Sarada shoke her head with a smile "We have to let the police know right away" she determined placing the book back on the shelf behind her. "Hang on! Don't you remember the missions that involve confronting shinobi are B ranked" Boruto reached out towards her stopping short as he spoke. "Genin luck us can only do missions up to C rank" he groaned rolling back on his heels. "So if Sarada reports it they'll kick you guys off the mission huh," Iwabe said crossing his arms over his chest. "So should we pretend not to know anything??" Denki said with uneasy thick in his words. "You got a problem with that?" Boruto puffed out his chest again flickering his eyes over to Saradas. "I'll admit, I like this idea" Sarada smile with the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Okay, what's the info on where these guys are," Boruto asked pushing into Sarada's personal space. The girl took a half step back from him "Honestly, I don't have a clue" she shrugged. Boruto's posture broke slouching away "Why did you get our hopes up so high?" he asked defeated. "How can we help?" Iwabe stepped forward "You dragged team five here too so let us help" he rolled his shoulders back throwing the staff back over them. "I have one guy in mind who might be able to help us but he is kind of strange-" Boruto shrugged off scratching the back of his neck. "Team seven can go to him and Team five can see what we can find on the streets. How's that?" Rin suggested the others looked to her. A few moments of silence passed as everyone shared looks then at once they nodded agreeing to the plan.

Team five left the library exploring out into the expansive city before them. "Where do you think we should go first," Denki asked glancing across to the other two, "I think we should split up, We know how to get in contact if we find something?" Iwabe suggested. Rin went to speak only to be colliding with another person. Said person reached out catching her "I'm sure," they said, Rin froze "I-" she mumbled before her stood a boy much their own age with faded purply red hair and icy grey eyes. Rin was about to speak as Iwabe bet her too it "Hands-on before her brother kills all three of us" his staff swung down before them and Rin stepped back smacking a hand into her face. Times like this she hated that reputation her brother had built. The boy stepped back as well "Oh. I'm sorry" he said again. Rin pushed past the boys "Ignore them- Thank you. I should've been watching where I was going" she apologies sincerely leaning forward with her hands rested behind her back. The boy gave back another smile, glancing over his shoulder for a moment his eyes returned to them.

Hand dipping into his pocket "A boy dropped this earlier. He had this spiky black hear and some dark green eyes. Would you know him?" he asked. Rin leaned forward, Denki quickly joining her Is that from Shikadai's shoji set?" he said. Rin nodded "I think he was going out there, a little out of the main village up the stairs to that big tree for some peace and quiet" she explained pointing her way down the streets to the boy before them. He nodded slowly one at a time "Thank you" the boy said walking in that direction. Rin stood for a moment longer watching

"Riiin" Iwabe groaned "He had strange eyes don't you think? They were so pale?" Rin spoke almost absentmindedly. Denki looked back to follow the boys back as he turned a corner "He was very nice at least" he shrugged. Rin took a single step watching him vanish before turning on her heels to join him. "You are so scared of Itachi" she sighed loudly pocking Iwabe in the back "Shut up your brother knows how to scare a jonin" he growled through his tone was playful.

"A meeting?" Rin asked. Her and Sarada walked side by side on their way home. "Yeah, we have set up a meeting with them. Pretending to be a buyer, Can you help me make some props tonight before? I think I have one of dad's cloaks we could use to cover us." Sarada thought aloud coming up the stairs of the apartment. "This is probably really dangerous" Rin brought herself a step ahead of Sarada glancing across searching for Sarada's eyes. "I've got a plan, trust me?" she stopped holding her hands close to her chest. Rin sighed "Of course," she said defeated. Sarada grinned, thanking her quickly as the pair hurried their steps.

Sarada unlocked her front door holding it open for Rin who relocked it as she entered. "Mom! Your home?" she asked calling out. Sarada step around the house, Rin turning on each of the lights as she went "Do you normally walk around your house in pitch darkness" she raised an eyebrow as Sarada spun around "Ahh? No" she answered slowly shaking her head as she did. "Come up, down the hall is up to room" Sarada grabbed her shirt tugging Rin down the hallways. Pushing open her bedroom door (Of course Rin switched the light on). Sarada had to throw back an 'I was just about to do that look'.

"Okay so I've got this and I'll just go grab one of dad's cloaks. You get started" Sarada said in a rush slipping her way past Rin into the hallways once more. Her parent's room wasn't far, and it wasn't uncommon for Sarada to slip in there. Whenever her mother had a morning off Sarada would make her breakfast and tea in bed (She always liked to make her mother sleep in for her day's off). She creped quietly around the room despite the fact she was alone in it. Somehow the thought of her dad sneaking up behind her remained at the back of Sarada's mind. She creped around to her father's side of the bed finding his cloaks sat carefully on the dresser. Grinning the young Uchiha snatching it quickly, her eyes spotted a small slip of white paper fall from it onto the ground. "Huh?" she muttered sitting the cloak back down. Sarada bent to pick it up, unfolding the paper. Revealing a picture of her mother and her. She was so young then it must have been taken not long before he left she was sure. Sarada's arms were reaching out from her mother. Both had the widest smiles of their face that ears pricked at her eyes. He must have kept it there as a reminder of them.

"You okay?" Rin turned around as Sarada entered the room. "Yup, completely. Let's get to work" She affirmed nodding sharply sitting the cloak down beside them. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is still active in the village causing trouble. Team sevens plan didn't go as expected leaving Sarada beating herself up a little seeking help with Rin and Itachi. The gang strikes back and people get hurt!

The kids came to the Village Police Station. They stood in (neat) rows of their teams. Side by side. Each had their heads forward, wide eye eagerly awaiting the words. Each had their suspicion of what was to be requested of them. Rin fidgetted her hands behind her back forcing her mind to focus on the task ahead of her. 

_ "The plan didn't go as expected" Sarada had sighed leaning over the balcony edge outside her house. Rin slumped down with her "What happened?" Rin questioned glancing back inside Sarada's house. Sakura mulled about preparing evening dinner for them. "Well, we found them... But then. They sold them to give water to this village" Sarada spoke in a defeated tone mumbling the last few words. "I don't know" she groaned scrunching her head into her crossed arms. "So what will we do next?" Rin asked bumping her shoulder with Sarada's. The girl's eyes meet, Sarada's dark ones clearly a mirror of her father's looked confused and lost searching for the next plan. How to confront this problem.  _

_ "What if-" Rin started when Sarada's hand grabbed her forearm silencing her. Rin looked at her in shock "What?" she said quickly Rin shushed her "Why is your brother coming up the steps?" She said. Rin peeked behind her catching the back of her brother as he rounded the stairs heading up the last flight to their floor. "I don't know?" she said spinning around "Brother-!" she called out Sarada slapping her arm "Rin!" she scolded "Why" she groaned trying to hide behind the other girl. "I don't want him to see me after failing like this" Sarada bumped her head into the other girl's shoulder. "Calm down" Rin put a hand to her face trying not to laugh. _

_ "Ladies" Itachi dipped his head respectfully as he walked over with a lazy stride towards them. "Hey, big brother" Rin greeted with an excited smile. Sarada forced herself to stay up straighter poking out from behind Rin "Hey Sar? You okay" Itachi's hand came out clicking his fingers just under her chin. Sarada flinched back stuffing down a laughter "Yeah" she trailed off avoiding his eyes. Rin leaned forward finding Sarada's eyes "Shut up you" Sarada grumbled in response. "Just a bad mission" Sarada started with a long sigh. "Tell me about it" Itachi started sliding his hands back casually into the pockets of his pants a stance reminiscent of Kakashi.  _

_ "Dinner's ready- Oh Rin! Itachi!" Sakura called opening the door out. "I've got spares if you two would like dinner?" Sakura added stepping out from the door into the cool evening breeze. Itachi spun on his heels dipping his head against respectfully. Casting a glance back to Rin he tilted his head in the direction of her door. Rin's gaze lit up turning to Sarada who mirrored it in a far more controlled manner one Sakura could see her father in. "If that is no trouble of you. Thank you" he responded taking a step back letting the girls enter first. _

_ Sakura returned back indoors followed quickly "Hey Sarrr" he drawled out quickly. Sarada paused in her steps fiddling with her fingers "Mmhm" she replied quickly to him peaking back to meet his grey eyes. "If you ever want help with a mission or training" he left the offer hanging. Sarada's smile grew to slip her hands behind her back "Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Byakuya gang?" She asked stepping up closer looking up to him. Itachi chuckled closing his eyes thinking carefully for an answer "Not my mission buuut You are already aware of the ice style user? That they are acting under the mask of Nobile thieves? Giving to smaller villages still recovering with difficulty from the last war" he started although he was ware these were things Sarada was already aware of. "You don't know much more than us?" she sounded defeated again her gaze dropping. "Tomorrow the police force is going to ask the Genin teams to act as lookouts in the village for them" he added raising an eyebrow. Sarada's eyes rose back up to him. "Where did you find that out!" Sarada exclaimed her eyes sparkling. "I overheard my parents and might have encouraged it. Apparently, they are helping with assigning missions so they won't be home till late. Why I went looking for Rin" he said lifting his eyes across to see Sakura waving them inside from across the window "Thank you to your mother I don't have to cook tonight. Come on" he rested a hand gentle on her shoulder encouraging her back inside. _

_ "What secrets from the Hokage's office are you leaking now young man," Sakura said with a playful tone to her voice. Itachi took a seat beside his sister chuckling playfully "Nothing of concern Dr Sakura. Raising Sarada's spirits" he winked over the table. Sarada's cheeks warmed up. Damn, it did he have to look cute doing that. Damn, it did she had to get flustered over it.  _

"Observation and reporting. Depending on the situation, tracking" Rin repeated quietly under her breath mulling over the words. Iwabe would take every opportunity to track these guys. At least he would consider it tracking rather. What it would be is engaging in a fight he would struggle with. Denki wouldn't engage, it would follow the guidelines (rules) set out for the genin. Rin needed to keep Iwabe's focus and make him slow down long enough to have him report this instead of tracking. Yet if he did go to engage they would need to report in his place as quickly as possible before he got himself hurt. 

"Does that mean we can't fight" Iwabe's voice broke her thoughts. She turned her head around glancing over her shoulder to meet her eyes that spoke  _ Yes Iwabe you aren't meant to engage  _ although she was aware he wouldn't listen. The police officer spoke shortly before dismissing them. The kids moved only a few steps away quickly joining back up together. "We can't fight the enemy even if we find them," Denki said aloud glancing to the others searching for their reactions. "That's going to make this a difficult mission" He finished slumping his shoulders slightly looking up to meet Rin's. "Hey, What if the enemy attacks, even if we don't intend to fight them?" Mitsuki asked in his plain voice blinking twice for good measure. Everyone stilled at the comment, Rin was sure the answer was that they were still not supposed to engage but perhaps "Then we have no choice but to fight!" Iwabe said firmly "Or if it's possible, Capture them!" a cocky smirked play at his lips that had a smile playing at Rin and Denki's as well. Of course their teammate. "Right, Boruto!" He pumped his fist up flashing a smile in the blond's direction.

Boruto stood shocked for a moment at Iwabe's call. "W-Well, I wonder about that" Boruto's head felt as he contemplated the other boy's comment. "What!?" Iwabe raised an eyebrow frowning in confusion "I thought for sure you'd agree? It isn't like you." he said. "Shut up!" Boruto shrugged raising his head back up "I've been thinking about it a lot too!" he replied firmly. "Eh fine then" Iwabe waved off dismissing the strange action from Boruto. "I'll fight back if they fight them!" Iwabe puffed up his chest. For once Boruto didn't make much of a comment, earning the concern of his classmates. 

Rin took a deep breath in "We should probably head to the mission centre. See what we are assigned today" Rin said attempting to ease the tension around them. Shikadai cast his eyes across to her shrugging his shoulders "It is a drag but I agree with Rin. We have missions to do, can't keep lazying around here" the Nara boy shrugged dropping his arms back from behind his head. "Come on then" Sarada commanded of her teammates already heading in the direction of the mission centre. "Boys" Rin whispered capturing the attention of her teammates as well.

"I wonder what we'll get today. They probably won't assign us anything too difficult well they are searching for this gang" Denki spoke softly in thought casting his eyes over to search his teammates "Doesn't matter what we get, we'll finish it and then go search for this gang!" Iwabe kept his chest puffed up confidence radiating off himself. "Remember we are acting at observers" Rin leaned forward raising an eyebrow as Iwabe muttered something under his breath. "I'm not letting no one hurt anyone" he shrugged casting his eyes away from the other two. "Aw. That is sweet Iwabe" Denki smiled only to cause the elder teammate to mutter more stuff his shoulders slacking.

"More construction" Iwabe rolled his shoulders as they headed in the direction of the construction site had been assigned to assist with. "I guess they think we are good at this" Denki rolled his chin nodding his head as he decided that it was probably true. "Yeahh. I want something outside the village already. Sure we've been picking up lost pets but I want an overnight adventure" Iwabe pumped his fist into the air as he spoke confidence building in his shoulders. "That would be amazing. If we could go to another land again" Rin said her mind floating away into dreamland as she thought about all the amazing places her parents had spoken of. "We'll get that soon you two! if we keep doing great at this they'll recognise our skill" Denki bounced ahead of them putting on a wide eager smile "Yeah you're right. They will recognise our skills" Iwabe bumped his chest leaning over to throw his arm around Rin's shoulder. "We got this!" he added. The team sharing a first bump outside the construction site. 

As Rin had expected when the call of robbers in owl masks rose among the workers of the construction site. She instructed Denki to contact the police immediately taking off after him. "Iwabe!" she shouted out. As she skidded up near him he was just rising to his feet having finished his earth style mud wall. "Nice work Iwabe" she sighed letting her guard down. Her father used earth style so effectively as well Rin had no reason not to trust her teammate's jutsu. Stepping forward Rin let her hand rest against the earth. Denki coming up by the "Let's get the police or a higher ranked ninja" He said panting by Iwabe's side. 

The defences quieted down between the teammates. Behind Rin, the air began to still and froze. Without even processing the thought her body was moving forward taking steps she didn't feel herself taking. The explosion sounded behind her icicles sparkling into the sky shocked them all off their feet. Rin blinked her blurry eyes open trying to focus on the masks in front of her through the blurry cold mist. Her eyes focused in a second with the sharp light of something hurling towards her shaped like a kunai. Her heart pounded in her chest as her own mind froze on responding. 

Rin didn't see what happened next. Denki and Iwabe were at her side in hazy vision in the next.

Sakura stepped back from her "There you go Rin. How are you feeling, Pain in her head or over your arm?" Sakura asked her feeling around the younger girls temples "Is Rin alright?" Denki blurted out leaning around either side of the elder doctor. "Thank you, Sakura. My head is sore but I'll be alright" she replied keeping her eyes closed. Her head was in fact pounding, beating loudly in her skull with this oddly rhythmic tune. Suddenly the soothing warmth of Sakura's healing jutsu warmed her skulled. Rin found herself leaning into it, searching for it to soothe the pain in her head.

"Rin I'm so sorry" Iwabe muttered out fumbling over himself feeling completely awkward in the room. If he hadn't acted so out of turn she wouldn't be hurt. "It's fine Iwabe. Please don't stress" Rin replied in a shaky voice. "You'll need to rest a few days Rin," Sakura said taking her hands away. Rin had to force her body back as Sakura's healing jutsu left her

"Rin!" Shikadai slowed his steps as he approached the room with Boruto behind him. "Hey Shikadai" Rin greeted him barely turning her head to meet her cousin her eyes still closed softly. "How are you feeling?" Shikadai's hand reached out for her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze "I'm alright ... My brother heard yet" she asked leaning towards him. She could feel Shikadai's arm going around her shoulders keeping a firm hold on his younger cousin. "Bit of a drag but I'll let him know. I wanted to check on you first" he said glancing around at the other members present. "Make sure she rests. All of you. Please?" Sakura said giving a firm gaze to the boys around her before leaving. Only to meet Udon at the door "Be kind?" she whispered in passing.

"Iwabe!" Udon's voice echoed in the room." Your arrogance caused this" he said sternly. Iwabe's body stiffened visibly at the words. "You were told to report immediately upon finding the Byakuya Gang" Udon continued unaffected. "Tell me. Why did you disregard orders?" Udon took a step closer to the younger man. Iwabe's body fell further thinking over his actions "Sensei ..." he trailed off searching for words. "You are all still inexperienced genin" Udon continued to scold them. "Learn to face that reality. This time you got off with just this happening" Udon looked down to Rin "But one more mistake could have cost your life" he said firmly casting a glance at each of the genin before him.

Iwabe tensed his fist bending forward "I'm sorry" he forced out trying to quell his annoyance. "Iwabe, You're to be confined to your houses for now" Udon finished considering that his punishment for the kids before him. "Now be more careful. I'm going to make the report" turning on his heels Udon didn't wait for a single response from the Genin around him. Leaving the room like that. 

"That didn't go down well," Denki said holding his arms close flashing eyes between Iwabe and Rin both of which remained quite "I'll take you home Rin," Shikadai said ignoring the other present "Hey Boruto can you let Inojin and ChoCho know" He added afterwards casting his eyes towards the blond who didn't speak only nodded. "I'm fine Shikadai," Rin told him but he only shook his head in response. 

Boruto reached out grasping the shirts of the other two. "Come on guys" he whispered under his breath. Denki grabbed Rin's shoulder "Iwabe and I will still pick you up bright and early tomorrow for training!" he put on a positive tone that had Rin smiling. Laughter running in her words as she spoke "Thank you, I'm looking forward to it". Iwabe didn't speak as he followed the others out of the medical room. Shikadai was up to his feet in front of her, gently combing her hands over cheeking for any more injuries that Sakura would've missed (Granted she was the best medical ninja alive but Shikadai wanted to be sure himself) "Cousiiin" Rin's words called him from his thoughts. "I can't stay. I can take you home but I'm meeting someone later" he explained grabbing back his pack, placing in her belongings alongside the shoji board. 

"Meeting someone?" Rin questioned leaning closer to her cousin "A girl or" she started with that  _ tone  _ Shikadai sighed loudly "Don't be a drag, a friend. I meet them the other day. They're fun to play shoji with like Itachi. Better then my dad I keep losing to him" he scoffed reaching for her hand helping her stand up "So you're getting better at shoji now with their help?" she asked slipping her arm around his waist. He wasn't one to outwardly enjoy getting much affection (Especially when his mother wanted to kiss his cheek in front of everyone) but exceptions could be made. This was an acceptable exception. "Not really" Shikadai shrugged lightly seeking back into his thoughts. "Still on the defensive?" Rin asked leaning her body weight into his. Shikadai chuckled rubbing his head with his other hand "Yeah I know" he lead them down the hallways keeping a firm hold on his younger cousin.

"You don't seem that concern over the gang?" Rin asked as they rounded the corner walking down the streets to her family home. "People are grateful for their actions and yet others are harmed by it" he didn't meet her gaze keeping it focused ahead planning out how this conversation could pan out. Rin was the least arguing of everyone in their friend group, she was calmer and more patient. "It isn't that I .. like them but." he paused his fingers tighten slightly on her side "Some things defy logic. It isn't black and white, I feel they sit within that grey area that if we cling to one view it ruins the balance." He explained further. "You really do see this in another light" Rin replied bumping her head onto his shoulder. Shikadai sighed "Such a drag I know" humour played in his words. "I agree with you. I don't like what they're doing but I like that they are helping people. I wish we could help more people" Rin and him rounded the corner. Coming up the pathway of the Hatake family house. "We'll help more people as we move up the ranks." He helped her up the stairs. Opening the door out. "Guess I'm being inpatient then" Rin replied flicking on the lights for herself. Shikadai opened the bag on the kitchen bench leaning back against it "Will you be alright Rin? I have to go back home later because mum is off on a mission so dad and I have to figure out how to reheat a meal" he shrugged letting a little smirk curve at his lips. "You two must know how to do that" Rin came to stand across from him chuckling at his antics "You'll be surprised how lazy my dad is" Shikadai laughed pushing himself off the bench "I'll make sure Itachi and your parents know what happened. Iwabe and Denki might want to lay low. I'm way more forgiving then he is" Shikadai offered out a chuckle as he pressed his hand to her shoulder. "I'll be fine, go meet your new friend" she teased out. Shikadai rolled his eyes groaning.

Rin slumped down on her bed careful of her arm. It took five minutes before Rin found herself growing increasing board. She had become so used to spending her days with her team and friends. 

* * *

"I'm home" Sakura called out as she entered into the house. Poking her head around the corner she could spot her daughter posed on the couch book in hand and another two sitting beside her. "Welcome home mommy, You're home early" Sarada seated her book down coming to her mother's side quickly taking the shopping bag from her "Ino took my last patient so I could head out to get groceries before dinner" Sakura replied heading into the kitchen with Sarada following as her shadow. Reaching up to place the bags onto it. 

"I heard what happened to Rin, is she alright?" Sarada asked as her mother and her mulled about the kitchen. Moving items away and out preparing for the evening's dinner together. "A little banged up but she'll be alright. Shikadai took her home earlier" Sakura explained leaning over to give Sarada a small kiss on the forehead "Set up the table please," she asked turning around to turn their stove on. "I'm surprised I didn't see Kakashi or Itachi out to make Iwabe and Denki's lives miserably for the day" she offered a playful laugh turning around to spy her daughter leaning over the half wall of their kitchen also holding back a laugh.

"I'm sure Itachi will show up at Iwabe and Denki's houses in the middle of the night" she rolled her eyes. Once Boruto had found it funny to play a prank on her until Itachi showed up at his house later that evening. Sarada also found herself questioning what it must be like to have an older brother and yet despite it all Itachi had done the same for her. Anyone had decided to say something against her clan or her father he was always there. As he was to Shikadai. The three of them could always count of Itachi to grab the other guy by the collar and hold him above the ground for a few minutes well they panicked. 

"Mum?" she rested her head into her arms folded over the half wall. Peaking out from under them to look up at her mother. Sakura held her breath already worried where this would lead. "When do you think pappa's going to come home next?" her voice was quiet as she spoke almost unsure how to approach the subject. It pained Sakura to see her like this. To have had Sasuke home that night had been beyond important for the young girl but that didn't mean the longing for a father figure stopped there. 

Sakura missed him as well of course. But she knew why he couldn't be home, she knew  _ Him.  _ Sasuke wasn't great at staying in one place for too long he got flighty. What made it was worse was the potential threat that  _ Someone,  _ Some fool might attack Sarada or herself. Sasuke (despite having learned how powerful she had become) still wanted to protect them, still wanted to fight away any monster that would come to them. She loved him for that but it would take time for Sarada to understand it all. No blame could be given to the child, after all, what more does a child want then the attention of their father. They had been such the pair when Sarada was little, she had him wrapped around her little finger, whatever the young girl asked he did. The moment she learned to walk she was unstoppable. Sasuke would come to bed collapsed with an arching back.

_ "Sasuke?" Sakura purred with a wide smile as he husband collapsed back on their bed with a thud "Hn" he replied shifting his head on the pillow so he could gaze at her. "Sore back again?" she set down her book rolling over to her side close to him. A warm smile gracing her features. "Hn. She loves to walk around" Sasuke replied forcing a stretch trying to pop his back into place. Sakura giggled shifting up to run her hands along his back.  _

_ "Is it you she gets it from?" Sakura asked with a teasing smile on her features. Sasuke flopped over wrapping his arm around her in one quick motion pulling her close. "Probably" he smirked back "I" he started but the words died on his lips. Sakura's hands combed through his here slowly. Encouraging him slowly "I used to be a lot for him to handle as well. I'm sure I gave him a sore back as well" his smirk ghosted in a quiet smile. He couldn't bring himself to speak his brother name in such a way yet the moment called for a quite memory to come to light between them. Sakura leaned forward pressing her lips to his. "We love you" she pushed back his bangs revealing both eyes "Aa. Love ... you" Sasuke's voice quieted as he spoke closing his eyes pretending as if he didn't show such affection.  _

_ He could feel Sakura's smile and that was enough. Pushing himself to meet her smiling lips again "She is asleep" he whispered against them.  _

"Mum?" Sarada's voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts. Her face felt hot and she realized how widely she was smiling. Coughing quickly she searched quickly for words to cover up her daydreaming "As soon as he can Sarada" she reached out to her. "He just wants to finish up this mission then he'll be home to us. He'll spend every free moment with you" she poked Sarada's forward in the same way as her husband. Sarada's grin grew "Do you think he thinks about us often?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "I can promise you that your father has a photo of us that he takes everywhere with him," Sakura informed finishing off her meal preparation.

Sarada's mind jumped back to the picture she found the other night in that cloak. "Are you sure" Sarada shuffled her feet from behind the half wall. He did have a photo but it was in the cloak  _ he left home.  _ "Yes Sarada, the one you found,  _ and Yes I saw it in your room,  _ is one of a few he has of us." Sakura dished their meals smiling at her watching as her daughter realized she had been caught out. "You saw that huh" she whispered taking her seat across from her mother. "Mhm. I saw, he must have left that one but maybe you can hold onto it. Give it to him when he comes home?" Sakura took her seat trying to keep a controlled smile as she looked at her daughter. Could see the sparkling behind her eyes that felt so much like her when she was younger wanting to give gifts to Sasuke. "I think I'll do that mommy" she dropped her gaze fidgetting her hands a happy smile growing on her face. Sakura could already guess the girl imagined how her father might react.

* * *

"Itachi!" Mirai yelled outcrossing her hands over her chest "Please tell me you didn't go to her teammate's houses!" she added afterwards casting Zhao a glance for support. Zhao put his hands up in defence "Ya don't mess with a man's family Mirai" the swordsman said dropping his hands down into his pocket "You didn't hurt them right?" Mirai asked as Itachi came closer. A lopsided smirk clear on his face "No, I gave Iwabe a heads up to pick up his act and Denki to train more. They need more practice" Itachi shrugged his shoulder calmly "You know it isn't their fault Itachi? It is the gang you should be beating up" Mirai scolded again smacking his shoulder later. "Ouchhh" Itachi played clutching his shoulder "Oh shut up, you're fine" she rolled her eyes "I know it isn't their fault Mirai, I didn't hurt either of them. Next time I see those gang members they'll pay" he replied scoffing casting a glance around 

"You boys are insufferable" Mirai rolled her eyes again "Come on, we're on watch tonight. Or did you two forget?" Mirai pulled at both their shirts already walking off. "Women can be very troublesome" Itachi groaned yet his face revealed a smirk. "You sound like Mr Shikamaru" Zhao smacked his shoulder playfully taking his strides after her "Can't live without them Itachi" He added after over his shoulder. "Really can't" Itachi sighed continuing after the other two.

"Aunt Temari!" Mirai jumped down the stairs coming up just in front of the suna jonin. Casting a glance back to Shikadai and Boruto behind her. "Have you seen any?" Temari asked her voice betraying a level of defeat. Zhao and Itachi joined their team member "No signs at the moment Aunt Temari. Did you run into one?" Itachi asked quickly casting a glance ensuring Shikadai and Boruto were okay "Some guy in an owl mask pasted by us. We almost had him too ya know" Boruto groaned out clearly annoyed yet Shikadai remained silent. "He must be somewhere. They just robbed another place, split into two groups. The main and the ice style are you. Are you kids capable of keeping an eye out a little longer? Temari asked putting her hands on her hips. "Yes! Of Course Aunt Temari!" Mirai jumped at the request not giving a second to the boys to consider. "Guess we're not sleeping," Zhao said under his breath "Shhh!" Mirai silences him quickly "Yes We can do that" Mirai stood up taller. Itachi and Zhao shared a look but neither said a word.

Temari thanked them both beckoning the boys after her. Shikadai and Itachi shared a look, instantly Itachi could tell the boy's thoughts were somewhere else entirely. "Thanks, No sleep" Zhao said again when they were alone. "Shh Zhao! This is important and Aunt Temari asked us" The smile never disappearing from Mirai's face "I'm the only one who doesn't call her aunt, anyone else noticed that?" Zhao spoke out shrugging his shoulders looking at the other two. Although he was sure that Mirai wasn't listening. "Nara clan is pretty influential," Itachi said taking a step closer to it "You know if you and Mirai-" he started "And now you can shut up before she has our balls" Zhao whispered back. The pair holding back snickering. "What are you two laughing about," Mirai asked sternly narrowing her eyes

"Nothing!" they both shot back. Mirai went to argue back when Zhao reached for her shirt "Scouting  _ All Night  _ remember? Think you can deal with us  _ All night? _ " Zhao said not really searching for an answer as he walked forward down the stairs before them. "I'm going to have too aren't I?" Mirai mumbled, "Think you'll stay awake Mirai?" Itachi teased "What hey! Shut up!" she growled back at him. The Hatake lazily walked after the pair.

"Still nothing" Mirai sighed out jumped across to the rooftop. Flopping back against it the stars reflecting back in her eyes. Zhao and Itachi followed suit. Itachi walked the edges of the roof casting a slow glance along the streets searching for anything out of the ordinary. Zhao took a seat beside her leaning back on his hands "They will have bailed out of the village. A jonin squad will be after them and we won't hear anything till morning. They are taking the opportunity to strike in the evenings where they can ave light advantage and potentially catch us at a state of lower awareness from drowsiness" He relayed with a yawn. Mirai mumbled something along the lines of "smarty pants talking a big game" as her eyes started to close. "She always crashes by four," Zhao said barely above a whisper watching Mirai roll onto her side. 

Itachi rolled his shoulders moving up the roof to sit by his friends. "Not like there is much to do but watch." he groaned out "There has to be another angle. It is too right, too perfect for noble thieves. There has to be something else. How did they even find an ice style user in the first place? I thought that jutsu was lost" Zhao rambled on clenching and unclenching his fist. "What if it is something simple? Money? Steal a lot, give a little back. To those villages, a little becomes a lot to them, what if they really are just keeping most of it on the side" Itachi pitched in still rolling his eyes over the village below. "Or they are trying to make the political landscape unstable by supporting those in the lowest economic group to create a ripple of untrust in the nation and other nations?" Zhao sighed stretching out his legs in front of him. "When did you get so smart of  _ political landscapes _ " Itachi laughed looking to his friend who smirked back at him. "It makes sense don't you think? Has to be more than the surface" Zhao offer easily which Itachi agreed to with a nod of his head

The boys stayed there in silence for some time. Breathing in the cool night air that surrounded them. Comforted by the soft breathing of Mirai as she slept. "I'll drop her off at home. Bet your sister is missing you" Zhao started raising to his feet shifting over to lift Mirai into his arms. "She won't be happy with you when she wakes up" Itachi too got to his feet looking to his friend whoever so carefully lifted her up "Yeah well she can yell at me tomorrow. Not point sleeping on the roof when her room isn't far" Zhao said, the par sharing a nod before separating ways.

Zhao slipped in the open window of her room. Placing her down on the bed. He didn't linger long, something about being in her personal space uninvited felt like intruding, it felt wrong. Despite the fact, he had done this many nights before. Many nights they spent watching the stars and talking from her roof. Only for him to stay awake longer and take her inside. Only sometimes did she ever say anything, other times it was left in the air between the two. Disappearing from the window, back into the early morning scene above. He slipped away into his room. Falling back on the bed with a soft thud. "Ice style" the words escaped him as his mind continued to wander. 

Itachi walked up to his family home's pathway. Pausing by the paddocks he leaned against the fence. Quitely stroking the strong heads and face of his father's horses. Despite his father never being one for them, or apparently most of their clan's said traditions he always kept them around. Always tended to them as he did everything. Quietly and unnoticed chores would disappear from the roaster as his father would finish them in what always seemed like seconds to him. 

As the horses grew bored and more interested in the feed left from the evening past Itachi took his leave continuing up the pathway "Dad" he said before realizing the words left him. From the porch, his father stood leaned against the pillars with warm tea in his hand. The steam floating above in the wind "Long mission I see" his father said as Itachi came closer "Aunt Temari asked us to keep a longer eye out after an attack" Itachi said his father nodded slowly. He was sure the news wouldn't be anything new to his father, somehow his parents had an ear to everything that happened in the village and a small word to any decisions that further came of it. "I think Rin wants some company" he gestured back to the house "I'll make her some tea and sit with her if she wants to wake up so early" a smile grew on the boys face passing his father indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter need to be nearly 6k words? Probably not but I loved writing so much anyway and getting to explore a few different characters. Thoughts on the chapters are always appreciated! I love to hear what people are thinking!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao reached out patting her back "Now we're all idiots," he said far too proudly. That when Mirai's eyes came up they were filled with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers Episodes 45-47  
> 6.8k Words

The sun had come to rest behind the Nara forests. Before the homestead rested deer of plenty grouped in their little families and friends within the herd. Some continued to graze calmly as a gentle evening breeze moved though. 

"You don't normally play like this Shikadai" Itachi spoke leaning his chin into his rested palm. Eyes casting over the shoji game below them. Slowly dragging them up to meet his cousins who were frowned in concentration thoItachi doubted it was on the game without erratic his decisions were becoming. "Shikadai" the elder boy drawled out slowly drawing his cousins attention back to him. "Yeah. Sorry" Shikadai shook his head stretching out his back refocusing his eyes on the gameboard below him.

Letting out a long sigh Shikadai rubbed his hands over his face "What a drag" he mumbled turning to glance out across the field before them edging the forest. "What's on your mind cousin?" Itachi rolled his shoulders back admitting defeat to their game that had gone astray many moves ago. Shikadai before him remained silent considering his options carefully.

Rin was harmed by the gang and Itachi was always quick to jump to her defence. He was also level headed, for the most part, he slowed down and would think things through much as his father would. Itachi would be more likely to be on his side and provide useful advice without reporting this. Which made him a valuable asset. 

"I'm in a situation I'm not sure how to proceed further" Shikadai turned his eyes to the elder boy in front of me meeting his eye which Itachi held strongly. Nodding his head slowly "A situation huh. Sounds tricky" he responded lazily raising a single eyebrow to the Nara. "Very. I can't see a move forward that is viable. Yet" Shikadai dropped his gaze closing his eyes with a sigh "What's the situation?" Itachi pushed.

"This boy recently arrived in the village. I ran into him a few times and we started playing shoji. He is rather good at it, plays more like you then my father does which makes him a more engaging opponent since I've got a chance at winning" Shikadai brought his gaze back up to meet his cousins. Itachi face remained neutral as he placed the bits of information into sorted files in his mind. 'S _ o what he made a stupid friend to play this annoying game with? What little pineapple going to run away now is that is the situation'  _ from Itachi's mind Zircon stretched his legs out flopping onto his side with a yawn.  _ Be polite Zircon he is our cousin  _ Itachi reminded the elder dragon trying to hide the smirking tone that carried in his words  _ 'He's not MY cousin, he's yours. I don't have to be nice'  _ Zircon laughed Itachi closed his eyes about to retort to him when Shikadai's voice broke the silence again.

"I have a suspicion he is a member of the Byakuya Gang. The Ice style user as well" Shikadai in a calm tone that held such strength Itachi wasn't expecting. Raising his head mouth slightly apart as the realization hit him.  _ 'I don't think that's a good thing'  _ Zircon's voice broke his thought.  _ Shush. I'm trying to think.  _ he reprimanded. "My problem then is-" Shikadai began continuing on when Itachi stopped him "You're talking to a wanted criminal yet at the same time you've found safe ground together you don't want to damage. He's your friend" the elder boy filled in letting Shikadai nod along. "I think he is potentially being manipulated or controlled. He speaks well and wants to do right by a people less fortunate than us." Shiadai sighed again flopping his head down into the palm of his hands. 

"If I turn him in. That's it. That wouldn't be right. If I don't he'll continue what he is doing and continue to accidentally hurt others." Shikadai offered rubbing his tired eyes. "You haven't told anyone else?" Itachi asked which Shikadai shook his head quickly too "The others wouldn't understand." he pulled his head from his hands meeting Itachi's eyes once more "Do you trust him?" Itachi paused as SHikadai frowned before him about to speak "Enough to engage a conversation. Not everything has to be solved by fighting, a lot can be solved from words and you have a great handle on that. Talking to him might help him come around, Never hurts to offer him a better path to helping those around him" Itachi finished leaning his body bac till his palms steading his body against the wooden porch.

The two cousins remained silent for some time. Shikadai considering his options and Itachi waiting for a response. He knew better than to rush the young Nara. Although Itachi wasn't confident in how this could play out he trusted Shikadai to play out his actions and react as necessary with whatever strategy he chose to use and adapt at that time. 

_ 'Is that little thing going to say anything? Just toast the little bastards if they are causing such trouble'  _ Zircon huff dropping his head down before Itachi's mental figure. The boy stroked his hand back over the dragon's long snout  _ You and I both know that isn't how this works or will work. Shikadai has some faith in this boy so I will too.  _ Itachi responded to him calmly letting the dragon growled out his own annoyance. The arrogant creature it was. 

"I might try that tomorrow if he shows." Shikadai eventually answered "What would they do to him if he was caught" Shikdai spoke quietly as if he was worried of the answer he would receive "If you spoke up about him, people would help" Itachi responded dropping his hands down in his lap "You really think that" Shikadai groaned with a slight roll of his eyes "I do. He is a kid Shikadai, what your age? Our parents would see those above him manipulating him and they would find ways to help him." Itachi said firmly "Make the offer of kindness, show them what they can do to help people within the confines of the law." Itachi reached his hand out patting Shikadai's shoulder in front of him. Shikadai glanced up to him.

****

"Anyone up" Shikamaru poked his head into the living area. Spinning on his heels it spotted the two boys out the doors "Ah you two are up" he said pushing his hands lazily "Mom said dinner's in the oven, to heat it up and she already went to bed" Shikadai called out to him keeping his voice quiet. "Hey, uncle Shikamaru" Itachi added shortly after. Shikamaru waved his hand as he spun his back to the boys heading for the kitchen.

"Don't tell him" Shikadi whispered leaning closer to his elder cousin. "Your secrets are always safe with me little cousin" Itachi snickered under his breath "But Uncle Shikamaru is a wise man, worth asking for advice" Itachi whispered back. Shikadai let out a sigh mixed with the words 'what a drag'.

Shikamaru's form appeared from the kitchen. The conversation died between the younger boys as they fixed their eyes on Shikamaru "Your mom sure knows how to cook" Shikamaru grinned a seat down on the porch with them. Stuffing his face with food. "Maybe you should tell mom that more often?" Shikadai raised an eyebrow glancing to his father "Shh, it is all in the game your mother and I play" Shikamaru pointed his chopsticks towards his son ni a not so threatening way "I don't want to hear it" Shikadi put his hands up "I can count on one hand the number of times mom has cooked in our house" Itachi laughed.

"Kai was never one to cook when I was younger either Itachi. Then again neither was my old man" Shikamaru waved the chopsticks around his eyes falling over the game before him. "What chaos happened here," he asked raising an eyebrow "Interesting strategies from both of you even I'm stumped what you're aiming for" Shikamaru placed the food down before him studying it a bit further "Yeah I was a bit distracted" Shikadai muttered looking away from his father "I was just playing along trying to get his focus" Itachi added. Shikamaru nodded to both explanations "Well, an interesting play" he offered "So why are you distracted Shikadai? Making any progress with that strategy I gave you yet?" Shikamaru turned to his son quietly encouraging the boy further "No. Not yet dad." SHikadai said dropping his glance. "He is making progress!" Itachi leaned forward putting on a wide smile boosting his cousin's ego. 

Shikamaru smiled at them "That's good. You will get there Shikadai keeps working it out" Shikamaru gave a light smile getting to his feet "You two should be getting to be. You know your mother will freak out if you don't get enough sleep Shikadai" he reached out ruffling his son's hair. "Ehh I'm fine dad" Shikadai grumbled back as Itachi snickered "Yeah but you know your mother," Shikamaru said with a nod of the head that the three boys could instantly know the meaning behind

Shikamaru slipped the cigarette pack from his pocket. Taking out one fresh one, placing it between his lips he leaned back against the poles supporting the roof. "Why do you smoke Uncle Shikamaru," Itachi asked well Shikamaru revealed the lighter from his pocket that he often fumbled with. "Because I have unhealthy coping mechanisms which neither of you boys should copy," Shikamaru said imply with a tone that left no room for arguing. Sparking the lighter to the edge of his cigarette. 

Itachi and Shikadai shared a glance but ultimately agreed with him. Shikadai had tried once (as a prank with Boruto he might add) to steal one of them in which he had quite easily asked his mother where his father hid them in the bedroom. Temari had given a very simple, very calm reply of 'If you ever touch on of those I'll break every finger on your hand', of course, Shikadai hadn't argued he had walked his ass right back out of the room and told Boruto the prank couldn't go ahead. This prank was not worth risking his mother rage. For whatever reason, she let his father smoke but Shikadai gathered if he ever tried it she would snap his ear off.

Itachi and Zhao had once thought it a good idea to try late into the night upon one of the many high rooftops of the leaf village. Only to end up coughing and splattering it out. Doubly annoying Mirai had caught them too.

_ "That's disgusting" Zhao coughed again. Itachi found himself in a laughing/coughing fit leaning his head into his hand. "What's disgusting?" Mirai's voice silences the pair quickly turning around in an instant to lock eyes with their other genin teammate. "Absolutely nothing" Zhao replied in time with Itachi's "Many things?" the two boys glanced at each other. Already the story didn't match. _

_ "Is-" Mirai jumped down coming closer to them as they gathered themselves to their feet "Those are Uncle Shikamaru's cigarettes! What are you two doing" Mirai snatched them scolding the boys quickly. Each boy's eyes turned to the other trying to silently work out and align their story that they hadn't planned in advance  _

_ "You two are idiots" Mirai poked them both in the face "Try it Mirai!" Itachi spoke as he rubbed his face. "Why? You both said it was disgusting?" she retorted "Yeah buuut" Zhao started leaning forward "You too scared to try it? Just once, Team bonding" Zhao waved his hand around "Then we should probably ditch these" Itachi laughed under his breath. Mirai rolled her eyes taking one go at the cigarette before dropping it "Nope, Nope- Stuff you both" She pointed at them coughing into the crook of her arm. Zhao reached out patting her back "Now we're all idiots," he said far too proudly. That when Mirai's eyes came up they were filled with fire. _

"What did I say about the bed, Go on shoo" Shikamaru waved his free hand at the boys "But we're in the middle of shoji?" Shikadai raised a questioning eyebrow "And you know your mother won't actually sleep until she has heard you two 'sneak' past her bedroom. By my calculations, if your mother doesn't get enough sleep. We all know how that ends" Shikamaru shrugged taking another puff of his cigarette. Shikadai stared his father down for a long few seconds but ultimately gave in "Arnt Temari isn't worth making mad" Itachi spoke once he realized his cousin was giving up. Shikadai sighed but nodded none the less. Packing away the chaotic game before them.

"Night dad" Shikadai got up quickly hoping to sneak past without having to hug his father but Shikamaru was faster pulling the boy back into a tight hug. Shikadai grumbled but didn't fight "Night son," e said softly. "Night Itachi" Shikamaru added offering out a softer hug to the boy. 

Shikadai and Itachi quietly as they could be moved about the house. Peaking in on Rin who had long since gone to bed around the same time as Temari had. "When do you think they'll let her do missions again?" Shikadai whispered as Itachi closed her door moving back out into the hallway "Soon, They don't want to worsen it" Itachi whispered back "She's growing bored with staying home now. Never thought I'd see it" he snickered under his breath. As they reached the portion of the hall that held Shikadai's parent's room they glanced at each other with a serious nod. Silent as they could the pair snuck past.

"Goodnight Shikadai and Itachi" Temari called from inside the bedroom the two boys freezing in their step "Night mom" "Night Aunt Temari" they both responded defeated. Shikadai could feel her grinning from inside the room. None the less they carried on slipping into Shikadai's bedroom. Itachi taking the spare bed that had long since become commonplace for the number of nights the two Hatake kids would spend here.

****

Shikamaru did a quick sweep of the house. He checked on each of the kids, the boys had fallen asleep about as quickly as their head's head the pillow evidence by how they were barely on their respective beds. He lifted his son's leg back under the blanket pulling it up him. On the other side of the room, he pushed Itachi back into the bed so he wasn't hanging off the edge any longer.

Returning to his own room "They don't know how to sneak" Temari closed her book up placing it on the bedside table "They're trying, not their fault you're one of the finest ninja's alive" Shikamaru responded flopping his weight onto the bed with a thud. "Shikamaru" she scolded concealing her laugher. "I'm tired" he complained pulling himself closer to her, snuggled into her body. "I'd have never guessed" Temari combed her hand through his hair. A smile grew on his face, Shikamaru moved his way up the bed. Slowly running his along Temari's side "Mmm what do you want Shikamaru" Temari teased letting her eyes follow his. Shikamaru hovered over her "Mm kids are asleep" he replied pressing his lips to hers "They are" Temari confirmed kissing him back.

* * *

Zhao jumped down from the roof slipping in beside Mirai "Anything?" she whispered to him keeping her eyes focused on the genin below who had temporarily been distracted by Zhao's appearance. He shook his head "The protesters are gathering pretty large now. We need to move out" he whispered back leaning close in. "Where's Itachi?" she asked turning her eyes to follow the police captains words. "Ignoring his responsibilities-" Zhao began leaning back as Mirai spun her head round to glare at him "I don't know to calm down, He knows where to find us" Zhao shrugged.

The police captain called it quits signally for them to assign positions to the Genin "You two will go ahead yes?" he asked. Mirai nodded grabbing Zhao's shirt "Hurry up," she told him the pair rushing down the stairs in the building's direction. 

"You weren't kidding" Mirai commented coming to a stop in front of gathering protesters "Sometimes' I'm serious" Zhao shrugging skidding to a stop beside her "Let's just go home everyone" Zhao called out waving his hands as the masses of people grew in front of them "Yeah they're really listening to you" Mirai whispered with a growl to her words beside him. "Shut up fine we'll fall back to the jonin" he grumbled in agreement. The pair turned around heading across to the barrier fence that had been finalized in place.

"Damn it," Iwabe said watching out the window, balling his hand into a tight fist "It's a big job that even the jonin are involved" Iwabe continued on closing his eyes tightly "And all we can do is stand by and watch" his voice wavered with disappointment. "I can't stand that we're suspended" he sighed dropping his hand down. "We'll get past this Iwabe, but an order is an order. We can't disobey it or they'll give us a worse punishment" Rin explained swinging her legs back and worth off the edge of the hospital bed. Silence cast over the pair, Rin kept her eyes on Iwabe as he grumbled further but ultimately she could see he was agreeing with her.

"How is your arm?" Iwabe asked in a small voice leaning against the window still eyes following the lights outside. "Healing, It's healing well Sakura said," Rin replied holding her arm close to her chest. Iwabe turned around slowly resting against the window still "How does it feel?" he reworded looking at the ground "Sore still, it'll heal Iwabe don't blame yourself" Rin repeated. He ground his teeth together holding back a groan "I should have done better" he muttered quietly. Rin pushed herself from the bed coming to stand beside him "Accidents happen, next time we'll be better" she smiled up at him warm and bright. Iwabe admitted defeat leaning against his comrade.

****

* * *

"Sar" Itachi jumped down from the rooftops landing into the sheltered alleyway that team seven had been assigned "Ahh Mitsuki?" Itachi scratched at his chin hoping he and remember the boy's name right "Itachi!" Sarada said excitedly spinning around to catch his grey eyes looking back at them. "I know you got assigned this position but I've got a theory. Their movements are just  _ Strange _ , Lean me your eyes, Sar? You can see out Genjutsu" Itachi explained stepping up to the kids

"Would this not go against what the police captain instructed?" Mitsuki asked tilting his head to the side. Sarada bit her lower lip considering his words, Genjutsu would explain a lot and her Sharingan would be able to see it. "Leave the police captain to me, I'll make sure none of it falls back on you" Itachi explained glancing back to Sarada. The young Uchiha nodded firmly causing Itachi to grin widely "Thank you, Let's go" he waved his hand up quickly jumping up the building beside them onto the gathered rooftops. The kids moved quickly behind him. 

Running across the rooftops Itachi kept a glancing eye on the protestors movements  _ 'Someone's been planning this for a long time'  _ Zircon said inside his head impatiently clawing at Itachi's body.  _ Calm down Zircon. We can't hurt these people they are civilians, especially if they are under Genjutsu.  _ Itachi closed his eyes replying back to the dragon  _ 'One quick zap of lightning will have them out cold. Problem solved'  _ Zircon yawned slumping down beside the mental figure of Itachi  _ We do that it'll injury them and make the situation worse afterwards.  _ Itachi responded. From his mind, he could hear Zircon grumbling insults but the dragon made no more effort to argue the young boy. 

Itachi jumped down the last rooftop coming in behind Zhao "Oh hey Mirai's worried about you" The boy shrugged chewing on the senbon in his mouth "She is?" Itachi asked confused "Is she sick?" he followed after Sarada and Mitsuki joining behind him "Where the hell have you been!" Mirai's voice caught his ears. "Hear me out-" Itachi put his hands up in defence stepping back "Eyes Sar?" He peeked down at her with his arms still up in defence

Sarada nodding quickly closing her eyes "Wait when did she get the Sharingan" Zhao whispered in the other boy's ear "A while go?" Itachi whispered back. Sarada opened her eyes back up the unfamiliar glow of blood-red shone into the night sky's her eyes moved across the protesters. Deep purple marks lined parts of the protestors body glowing firmly in Sarada's vision "That's-" she started focusing in on the marking "Genjutsu" Itachi finished placing his hand behind Sarada "Nice work Sar" he grinned 

"He's your dad right Denki, report this in for us?" Itachi asked moving back to find his sister's teammate's deep green eyes looking up to him. Denki nodded about to turn around "Denki-" Itachi called stopping him in his tracks "Keep a track on this, anything else that seems out of the ordinary" Itachi responded. Earning another nod from Denki who dash inside the building

"Zhao, Shikamaru is tracking them outside the village. Think you can catch up?" Itachi turned to his friend. Receiving a wide grin from the swordsmen "You know I can" Zhao puffed up his chest. Mirai rolled her eyes "Then shift it, we'll handle the Genjutsu" she explained casting a glance to the others. Zhao jumped up onto the rooves disappearing from sight.

Mirai made the first move approaching the same protestor Sarada had confirmed the Genjutsu upon before. "Who did you hear that from?" Mirai asked approaching the man carefully, the man stalled in his protests tilting his head to the side in confusion as his brain tried to think it over "Who told you that story" Mirai asked again changing her wording coming up to the jonin in front of the protester. "Who!? Well ..." The protester began searching his brain for the answer desperately but was coming up empty-handed "Who was it anyway?" he asked himself looking up to the sky above as if that might give him the answer. Mirai let herself smile just a little sneaking on her features "As you suspected Itachi. They are under Genjutsu" she sighed in relief. Placing her hand to the man's neck she weaved her sign with the other "Release!" she instructed firmly. The seal broke from the man's neck and she lowered her hands away. Waiting for a response. 

"What ... what am I doing here?" The man asked confused looking around at the other protesters "What are all these people doing here?" he asked again resting his eyes on Mirai's deep red ones. Mirai turned away from him meeting the dark grey eyes on Itachi "Smartass" she muttered as the boy smirked "Let's get to releasing these people" he patted Sarada's shoulder encouraging her on. Hanabi joining them as the reached protestors quickly weaving the signs necessary to release them. 

****

"Stay alert until the very end" Shikamaru's voice echoed in the quiet forest as he stepped up to the gang member caught in his shadow. Zhao jumped in from the trees above knocking the man out. Glancing up to meet Shikamaru's gaze and a cocky smile. "Uncle Shikamaru!" Inojin asked raising back up to his feet "Zhao" ChoCho said dreamily gazing at the Chunnin she was all too familiar seeing with Rin's brother. 

"So, They're the Byakuya Gang?" Shikamaru asked calmly Zhao rising to his feet "Byak-Gone Gang" Zhao slipped the hooked swords back behind him laughing to himself. Shikamaru shook his head "You managed quite a feat you guys" he smiled passing a glance to both kids before him. "Huh- Eh Yeah" Inojin replied frowning his eyebrows in confusion surprised by how calm Shikamaru appeared. 

"Actually, Genin aren't authorized to take part in the battle." He began casting a sidewards glance to Zhao standing beside him. Chuckling under his breath "But" he rolled his shoulders back "Since this was an urgent situation. I'll let it pass" he lazily waved his hand to the side. Zhao let himself grin watching the expressions of the two genins before him. Both letting out a sigh of relief. "How come you're here?" Cho-Cho asked looking to both of them.

"I heard from Itachi you two were heading this way. Then Zhao caught up with me to explain further details. I came to check" he explained easily sliding his long coat aside to collect the camera he had hidden on his person "In other words, To try and subdue this rebellion" he sighed "Although it is a drag" he chuckled bumping Zhao's side "We have to engage with people face to face, Hear them out." Shikamaru explained in a more serious tone "This is our way to peace for everyone" he voices were quite offering a kind aged smile to the kids.

"Three of you, let us get them tied up. We've got some people to unmask" Shikamaru explained with a lopsided smile eager to cause just a little bit of chaos if only to fix this rebellion before them.

As the camera came live with thanks to Inojin and Cho-Cho. Zhao and Shikamaru removed the masks one by one.

as the masks lay abandoned at their feet. The presentation finished with the camera safely returned to Shikamaru's care "So Shikadai and Boruto have gone after them" he concluded when the genin before him finished their summary of events. "I think you should follow them immediately," Inojin said firmly nodding his head "I wish I could" Shikamaru sighed "The chaos from these protests hasn't calmed yet, With everyone's emotions running high" he grumbled on forcing himself not to roll his eyes into the back of his skull. "Zhao, you can chase them down can't you" Shikamaru turned to face the Chunin lazily standing at his side. Zhao quickly pushed himself upstanding properly "Yes sir," Zhao said turning on his heels to head quickly in the direction of the train.

* * *

"It's Almost Over" Zhao called completely out of breath as he reached the three kids. "Before it can be over I've gotta get your asses back to ya moms." he doubled over resting his hands on his knees. "And you" he pointed to Ryogi "Whoever you are I've um gotta take you in kid" Zhao took a last breath raising himself up to stand straight. "Is Itachi around?" Shikadai asked glancing away from the tracks directly to Zhao.

Zhao held his breath, shaking his head slowly "Protesters. Him and Mirai dealing with them." Zhao said giving a kind eye to the three boys. Holding his far arm out "Come on kids. If you come with me kid I'll make sure they're nice 'bout it" Zhao said in a quiet calm voice. Putting on the full 'i'm a responsible shinobi' voice Shikadai was familiar with in his cousin. "Come on Ryogi. Zhao's good. I trust him" Shikadai turned to his friend nodding his head in Zhao's direction. "What's gonna happen?" Boruto asked. Zhao let out a sigh "I don't know man, I don't make the rules." He started, Boruto stepping forward "He's not a bad kid, that guy was controlling him" Boruto pointed down the tracks casting a quick glance in the direction expecting to see his father pop out "Yeah I know Boruto, and I'm gonna tell them that. So is lord Seventh. I just can't predict what's gonna happen, that is more Itachi's ball game" Zhao shrugged gritting his teeth.

The four boys stood in silence with each other passing seconds between them. Zhao sighed about to speak again as Ryogi stepped forward holding both hands out "I will hand myself in" he said. "I'll talk to my dad too," Shikadai said quietly looking to Zhao for support "I'm not gonna cuff you kid, Mostly because I don't actually have any so just come with me willingly and it'll be good" Zhao stepped aside holding his arm out in the direction of the village. Ryogi nodded taking steps in the direction first. Shikadai's brain suddenly caught up with him and his pace quicken after Ryogi walking beside him. "Boruto" Zhao groaned "Yeah yeah I know I'm going" Boruto shoved his hands in his pockets mumbling under his breath as he followed behind the other two "Some Jonin will meet us at the gate or partway for you Ryogi. Shikadai and Boruto need to go to the hospital to get checked out, that's where your Moms will be waiting I'm sure" Zhao explained trailing behind both kids. 

Casting a glance over his shoulder the light of Lord Seventh was clear reflecting back in Zhao's vision. He was almost sure the Hokage wouldn't stop for the kids at least not at the moment. They shouldn't have taken after them but the way they were acting gave Zhao the impression it was a great thing they had. Ryogi would be in better hands thanks to both of their efforts.

****

"Zhao?" Izumo said slowing down his pace in front of the boys Kotesu behind him. "What happened?" Izumo asked glancing behind to find Boruto, Shikadai and Ryogi behind him. "This is Ryogi, he was being controlled by the gang leader. Lord Seventh has gone ahead to deal with them. I'm bringing Ryogi in. The other two need to go to the hospital" Zhao explained "Yeah that guy-" Boruto started only silence when Zhao put his hand up. "Not now Boruto," Zhao warned. The younger boy groaned stepping back.

"Come with us Ryogi, we'll take care of you," Kotetsu said offering his hand out to the boy. Ryogi looked back to Shikadai and Boruto, giving the Nara a soft smile "Thank you Shikadai" he dipped his head respectfully "Take care Ryogi" Shikadai smiled back easing his shoulders down. Ryogi took firm steps towards Izumo and Kotetsu. He held strength in each movement masking his own worries and fear to come. "Thank you Ryogi" Izumo added placing his head behind the boy's leading him forward with Kotetsu's hand on the boy's back.

"Will they really-" Boruto started "Quite Boruto, let's move it" Zhao sighed putting his hands behind his head as he walked on in the direction of the hospital. "He is such a grump" Boruto leaned in whispering to Shikadai "He is doing is job Boruto, give him a break," Shikadai said back rolling his shoulders back. "Yeah yeah," Boruto crossed his arms over his chest grumbling away.

"Boruto!" Hinta called moving down the hall to wrap her arms around her son. Zhao shoved Shikadai forward "Hey look it's" he started "Mom" Shikadai finished for him. Walking forward at a lazy pace towards his mother who made no effort to come closer but the moment Shikadai was in rang she pulled him into a tight hug "Stupid son too much like his father" Temari mumbled into her son's hair letting him go "Sorry mom" Shikadai said quietly. Zhao smiled at the scene turning on his heels to leave this wasn't his place.

Zhao stepped down the steps one at a time. His eyes closed as his body focused on muscle memory. Not that he was partially feeling his muscles were even alive at that moment as all that running he did to catch up. He really had to gain ground on that train and his body didn't appreciate the extra effort he put in. Dragging his feet along for once he couldn't care less if they dragged him home.

"Zhao" Mirai's voice woke him up in an instant stopping in place to look up at her. A ghosted smile growing on his features "Mirai" he greeted back putting on his cockier tone appearing not at all affected by earlier "How were the protests" he started waving a hand about. Blinking his eyes open he could spot the smile on her face too. Hands-on her hips looking back at him like she owned the world. "Sorted. They were under a genjutsu so we released them all. Just like that. Then lord Hoage showed up- I think I even saw someone helping unmask those criminals" Mirai had taken a few steps closer to them her smile quickly growing into a confident smirk as she replayed her efforts to him. Zhao pulled strength into her aching body putting on a matching smirk "Tell me I looked dashing on the screen right" he lazily slumped his body back down. Mirai rolled her eyes "Blah, I guess you might be some girls type" she replied taking the last step up to him looking up at him. "Stop getting taller" she stepped up on her tippy toes coming up to. "Just catch up to me already slow coach" he snickered back looming down over her.

Mirai shoved his chest causing Zhao to take two steps back laughing "I miss the genin days when I was taller then both of you then you shot up" she grumbled rocking bacon her heels still with a wide smile. "I thought girls liked it when boys were taller then them" Zhao slumped himself down awkwardly coming to her height. As the fire sparked in her eyes he rose back up "Wouldn't that imply I liked you?" she asked tilting her head to the side "Saying you don't?" he asked mirroring her. The pair watched each other carefully for a passing few seconds that felt almost as an entirety "I'm not saying anything- Night Zhao. I've got dinner with my mum." Mirai finished taking steps away from him.

_ Like  _ was a strong word to use when they were your teammate. Mirai trusted both boys with her life no question. They had spent many hot afternoons at the riverside. They had cleaned and bandaged each others wounds more times than either would care to admit.

"Night Mirai" Zhao called out left standing in the street watching her fade away under the street lamps. As her form faded from his sight Zhao felt his muscles faltering again. It took some deliberation but eventually, his feet moved. He didn't have the energy to wander the town, not tonight at least. Not after the protests, tensions and emotion would be high among the townsfolk. 

So he in a manner of speaking dragged his ass home. Following down the streets of fine houses, it helped when your parents were well-respected jonin in their own right. Zhao snorted, his farther was a personal handpicked guard of the Hokage. He had been chosen by some Hokage years ago and yet now he stilled worked within some part of it. When you work for the big wigs they reward you well it appeared.

Zhao reached his home, at the street corner between two streets. The two-story home toward into the sky. Flanked both wings by other houses lining the block. He placed his hand onto the stair's rail, swinging his body over the railing. From outside the lights shone brightly. Zhao didn't speak as he swung open the door. Hushed voices silenced as the door clicked closed "Zhao?" her mother called out 

The boy pulled off his jacket added it to the collection of hanging jackets by the door. Greeted by the sight of his father's own vest "Yeah" he muttered back holding his gaze on his father's vest. "My baby boy" his mother's arms were quickly engulfing him taking his attention away and to her. Groaning "Yeah yeah mom, I'm home" he leaned into her embrace slowly "I saw my baby boy on the tv. Helping out Mr Shikamaru. Didn't you do well" his mother snuggled him tighter before finally letting the young man go. His eyes jumped away from her finding his father leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Ah. Yeah, nice work son" the older man said lacking his typical senbon for the evening. "Thanks, dad" Zhao nodded his response dropping an awkward silence between the two men. 

"Dinner's ready soon, You'll eat with us won't you" his mother as always broke the awkward tension the two boys would create with each other "Yeah, course mom. I'll wash up" Zhao took a couple of steps back. Holding his father gaze before he would disappear up the stairs. "We're still on thin ice huh" his father sighed loudly looking to her for support. "He reminds me more and more of you each day Genma" she reached him pressed her lips to his in a fleeting moment "Don't think that's a good thing" he groaned turning around letting his eyes follow her into the kitchen. "For whatever reason, I fell in love with you so he has more chance then you did" Tsuki rolled her eyes continuing with preparations.

Zhao swung his bedroom door closed behind him. Pulling his shirt over his head. "Hear anything  _ fishy  _ today Carrot" Zhao leaned against his dresser watching the orange betta fish swimming around its tank. Blowing out bubbles beside him. "Dad's been really home a lot lately" Zhao added stretching his arms over the dresser "Think it's legit?" Zhao pushed himself off the dresser spinning around the room absently "Mom's happy at least. That's what matters" He shrugged off stepping into the bathroom

Zhao switched the tap on, splashing the water over his face. He washed back his alright straight brown hair. He messed it right back up with the towel. "Zhao, Dinner" his mouth's voice called him downstairs. Grabbing the first clean shirt he found off his dresser "Be back aft'a dinner Carrot" He said as the boy swung open the door quickly heading down the stairs yanking the shirt over his head. Zhao swung himself over the stair's rails jumping over the ground and rounding the corner as the plates were seated at the table.

Zhao took the free seat next to his father. Both men shared a short look before both sets of eyes were on Tsuki. Neither said anything as the evening's dinner went on to commence, in a quiet silence between the three. From across the table, Tsuki smiled as the boys started mimicking each other in their eating habits, both used the same hand. Eating almost in time. She snickered under her breath trying to hide her starring but they both stopped. Noodles hanging from their mouths "What" each said to her, Tsuki couldn't contain her laughter "You two are so much alike" she told them. 

The boys looked to each other; Zhao shared his father's hairstyle, he had a slightly darker color, those same brown eyes. Sometimes Tsuki wonder if her son got anything from her. Zhao and Genma turned to look at each other, each glanced up and down realizing they were indeed mimicked. Zhao swallowed quickly turning away from his father with a cough. Genma wiggled his shoulders "Gave him the best genes" he smirked casting a glance at Zhao from the corner of his eyes hoping to garner some cheeky comment back. 

No reply came, Zhao finished his dinner raising from the table "Thanks mom" he said taking his plate to the sink across from them then out of the room. Genma slumped forward after he left. Tsuki reached her hand out combing it through the other man's hair "He'll come around Gema, all the times you've had to leave get to him. He is just expecting you'll disappear again" she explained to him with soft eye. He always ended up the 'bad parent' some way or another. 

From upstairs Zhao crashed back onto the mattress of his bed "What is this all about" he muttered rolling onto his stomach he pushed himself further onto the bed. Grabbing the nearest pillow "He won't be here long so no use getting attached, right Carrot" Zhao mumbled again flopping onto the pillow. Watching the star's twinkling outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer and more detailed as I get to build this up and follow the series. This was set before Sarada starts looking into her dad!


End file.
